Chances
by Gracie A
Summary: Fourth in a series, coming after And Baby Makes Three. Everything couldn't be more perfect for Rafe and Alison, but is that about to change? Pls. R&R! Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not PC, any of it's characters, dialogue or storylines. Nothing - except Abby and Cameron. :) Them I get to keep. ;)

A/N: This story is fourth in a series, coming after And Baby Makes Three. If you read that one then you know, that it was pretty much all happiness, all the time. I don't know if I can make the same promise here :( - but rest assured I won't drag anything out for months like TIIC tended to do. If you haven't read the other stories here's what hasn't happened….Alison never stabbed Rafe, Livvie never wished on the ring, the vamps are gone - incl. Caleb and Alison's sister is a girl named Abby who's more than a little bit psychic. ;) The most important thing that has happened (for me anyway!) is that Rafe and Alison are happily married and have a beautiful baby girl.

This one will take me a while, I've only got the first few chapters done, But - here we go again!! And yep, Melody - that was a clue!!! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter One

She opened her eyes to one of the most spectacular sights on earth. Rafe sitting up in bed, fast asleep, holding Katrina in his arms. Katrina, on the other hand, was wide awake and gurgling.

How much sweeter could he be? Alison thought with a smile. He's letting me sleep while he takes care of Kate. 

Alison laughed softly and whispered, "Oh sweetie. C'mere, Looks like you wore your daddy out." Alison carefully took Kate from Rafe's arms and held her close.

Almost immediately, Rafe grumbled and turned to lie down, pulling the quilt over him.

Alison eased from the bed and carried her into the nursery. "Ohhhh…kay. Let's get you changed, little one." She set about to do just that and couldn't help but grin. Kate just stared at her, like she couldn't care less. She didn't look the least bit unhappy or uncomfortable.

As she worked, Alison kept talking, "We'll just make sure that you're all nice and dry and then we'll feed you. How 'bout that for a plan Katie?"

Kate squealed in response.

"Think that's a good idea?"

She squealed again.

"I guess so." Alison laughed and nodded. 

Once she was sure the baby was warm and toasty, Alison moved to the rocking chair to give Katie her breakfast.

*************

A few hours later, Rafe stood in the kitchen, watching Alison give Kate a bath. He was supposed to be at work hours ago, but he just couldn't make himself leave. He had called Abby and she swore everything was under control, but he knew he had to get back to work eventually. That didn't mean he wanted to. 

Every day since they had been home he was more and more convinced. He could die happy if all he did was watch his girls all day long. Still, they had a mortgage and another mouth to feed. Somehow he knew it wasn't going to happen. 

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm." Alison hummed to the baby as she trickled tepid water over her. Kate's arms and legs flailed wildly the whole time. "There you go. All squeaky clean. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're a stinky baby."

"Alison!" Rafe laughed.

"It's true. I wouldn't." Alison laughed back. "If she was, people would say I'm a terrible mother."

"They'd be crazy to. You're an incredible mother." Rafe said with a smile. "I don't know how you do it."

"Just the same way you're an incredible father." She grinned as she wrapped Kate in a big fluffy towel and handed her to him while she got ready to dress her again.

Rafe pulled the baby close, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, smelling a familiar scent.

"Alison? What did you do to her? She smells like roses!!" He looked at her, a bit shocked. "Please. Don't tell me you used some of your bath beads on her?"

"No!" She insisted. "Of course not! It's chamomile baby oil. Isn't it fantastic?"

"It's great, Alison." Rafe rolled his eyes. Alison took 45 minutes to get ready most days. Good thing there were two bathrooms upstairs because he could already see how it would be someday.

Alison glanced at the clock as she took Kate back and laid her down on the towel she had placed on the kitchen counter. "Rafe, sweetie? Not that I don't absolutely love having you around, but - aren't you late for work?" She gently shushed Katie, who was starting to cry.  


"I called Abby. It's fine. I don't have a class until 2:00." Rafe grinned. "Besides, look - as soon as you said that she cried. She wants me here."

"We both do." Alison placed her hand over Kate to keep her still as she leaned over to kiss him.

He reached over and ran a hand across her cheek. "Well it's a good thing then that I'm here." He kissed her again and said, "Tell me what I can do."

"OK." Alison grinned. "You get her diaper on her and I'll get everything else ready."

"I'm getting good at this." Rafe said proudly as he carefully lifted Kate up, her diaper perfectly intact. She squealed with happiness. Alison could not deny that he had done an excellent job.

"Now, you can put on her onesie." Alison instructed as she handed one to him.

"Her what?" He asked, confused.

"Onesie, Rafe. It's - you know, it's all one piece." She giggled.

"Speaking baby is a whole other language isn't it?" He said with a sigh.

"Yeah - but you're quick. You'll catch on soon enough." 

They spent the rest of the morning taking care of her together but all too soon, it was time for Rafe to go. 

"Say bye-bye to Daddy, Katie." Alison took Kate's little hand in hers and waved it at him.

"Angel. You're killing me." Rafe said, still struggling to make it to the door. He kissed them both for what seemed the hundredth time.

Alison sniffled. "Go. Quick. If you stay too long I might cry."

"I'll miss you." Rafe said kissing her again. He pressed his lips to Katrina's forehead and whispered. "See you later, princess."

Alison wiped at her eyes and sighed as she ordered. "Get out of here."

"Alison…" He begged. He didn't think he'd be able to make it if she kept this up.

"Rafe…hurry up. Go. The sooner you go," She choked back a sob. "The sooner you'll be back."

He knew what she said was true. Rafe inched away but it wasn't a moment before he was next to her again.

He ran a hand over Kate's head and said, "Love you." before kissing Alison gently one last time and running out the door.

"Love you too." She replied in a whisper as she watched it close.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aw :) !!! I gotta tell you - I loved that chapter. Thank you Nat, PCGirl, Bethany and Melody - glad you liked it. As for this story being sad - it won't be sad per say - there's just going to be some conflict that everyone (Rali, Cabby and others - yes I know it doesn't seem like it lately but I know there are other characters! lol!) will have to work through. But I PROMISE it will be nothing like the horrid stuff from Desire and The Gift, so, rest easy Awians.  
  
And now - here's more. I am taking a few days off from work so I should be able to write a bit this weekend. Hopefully I can get far enough ahead to update pretty regularly. I think I've spoiled y'all. ;) LOL! Until 3 - Enjoy! xox-G  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rafe walked into the gym completely distracted. He almost turned the car around twice on the way there. It was always so hard to leave them. He thought it might get easier, but that didn't seem to be the case. He sighed as he looked around, happy to see that it was busy enough to keep him occupied.  
  
The other person who seemed distracted was Abby. Rafe stared at her with concern. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Abs?" He called out softly as he walked over to her.  
  
She kept staring at the papers in her hand without seeming to focus.  
  
"Hey. Abby." He touched her arm and shook her a bit.  
  
Abby didn't even notice. She was caught up in a vision. She hadn't had one like this in quite some time. Ever since Cam was back they seemed to come less frequently - but in the past couple of days, she couldn't go more than a few hours before something flashed. They were starting to scare her.  
  
As it finally passed she looked up and blinked back tears. "Abby." Rafe said again.  
  
"Hey." She replied, plastering a grin on her face. She didn't want him to worry.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, his voice uneasy.  
  
Abby's words came out a little too fast, "You've got a full class today and 3 people joined this morning. Oh and someone called about renting the apartment. I said you'd call them back." She moved to file away the papers she'd been holding.  
  
He caught her "Abby. That's not what I meant. What'd you just see?"  
  
He was too quick for her. She should know better. She sighed as she said, "Oh. That. It was nothing."  
  
"Abby." Rafe warned her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't do that. If it's something that involves me or Alison you have to tell me."  
  
No I don't, Abby thought. Honestly, she didn't even know what it meant at the moment. It just scared her. Maybe it wasn't what it seemed. She decided not to lie, but not to tell him either. "Right now, Rafe - it's nothing specific. I can see something but I can't see any faces. It's more of a weird feeling at the moment."  
  
Rafe's brow wrinkled with worry as he said, "Well. If this "weird feeling" becomes something more, promise me you won't try and deal with it by yourself."  
  
"mmm hmm." Abby said as she turned away from him.  
  
Rafe was unconvinced. He pulled her to face him and made her meet his eyes. "Abby. You almost killed yourself last time you tried to take something on all alone. Promise me."  
  
"OK. I promise." She said, sincerely.  
  
Satisfied for the moment, Rafe looked at the clock and sighed. "There's 15 minutes before class." Disappointment washed over him. He could have spent fifteen more minutes with Alison and Kate.  
  
Abby smiled, relieved to change the subject "Tough morning?"  
  
Rafe nodded, "Its torture, Abs. Leaving them like that. I thought I'd get used to it but it just gets harder."  
  
"I can only imagine." Abby said her smile a bit weaker.  
  
Rafe suddenly had an idea. A way to get his mind off of Alison and the baby and to cheer Abby up a bit. "Listen," He said with a grin. "When class is over why don't you go over for a visit? Take a break. Come back at closing and then I'll go home."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, her heart lifting at the thought of going to see her precious little niece.  
  
"Absolutely. It'll make me feel better if she has some company and if I go back that'll be the end of me." Rafe hoped she'd take his suggestion. If she went it would also give him the chance to have a talk with Cam to find out if he could tell him what was up with her. Judging from all the evading Abby was trying to do, he was sure Cam was already worried.  
  
Abby thought for only a few seconds before she responded. "OK." She said with a smile.  
  
"Good." Rafe replied, glad that was settled. "She'll be so surprised."  
  
*************  
  
Minutes after Rafe finished class, Abby set off to see Alison. Abby swore Katrina got cuter every time she saw her. She couldn't believe she was almost a month old.  
  
She knocked softly on the door, not wanting to use the doorbell in case Kate was asleep.  
  
Alison peeked out the door and then opened it widely. "Hi Abs." She said, wiping her nose with a tissue. "C'mon in."  
  
She's crying, Abby thought, suddenly in a state of panic. It's a good thing she came over.  
  
She shrugged off her coat and threw it over the couch as she asked, "Alison? Is everything OK?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She grinned and sniffled. "I'm just a mess. Rafe had me in tears when he said goodbye earlier and I haven't been able to stop crying since he left." Alison sighed. "It's silly. I know he has to work. I just would love to have him here."  
  
"I think he knows that. As a matter of fact I know he does because he sent me here to keep you company - not that I didn't jump at the chance." Abby looked around and asked "Is the baby sleeping?"  
  
Wasn't that just like him? Alison thought. She thought about being annoyed and then realized she was being ridiculous. He was just being sweet and she was so happy to see Abby.  
  
"I just got her down, finally." Alison grabbed the baby monitor from a table in the living room and walked to the kitchen as Abby followed, "It took forever today. She's been fussy since Rafe left too."  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." Abby laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Alison replied dreamily, "I guess so. Want some tea? Hot chocolate?"  
  
"mmm, hot chocolate." Abby said. "Thanks!"  
  
She looks a little pale. Alison noted as she took a good look at her sister. "Are you alright, Abby?" Alison asked. "You seem - I don't know - a little out of sorts."  
  
"I'm fine." Abby insisted, "Just a little tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."  
  
"I know how that feels." Alison sighed. "Kate's up every three or four hours. I'm sure Rafe must be exhausted today because he didn't even wake me the last few times last night."  
  
As she brought the mugs over Alison looked thoughtfully at Abby again. She knew she was not telling her the whole truth. There was something else going on besides her being tired - but she decided not to push. Not today anyway.  
  
They sat and chatted for a while. Suddenly, they could hear Kate wailing from above. They both went upstairs to get her.  
  
"Shh - Katie, sweetie. Don't cry. Aunt Abby's here." Alison said as she picked her up and out of her crib.  
  
Alison held the baby close and rocked her back and forth as Kate let out a few blubbery sobs. It was a few minutes before she finally quieted down. "Shh. It's OK."  
  
Alison glanced at Abby as she said, "She usually stops right away. I told you she was fussy today. But we're alright now right - little one?" Whatever had been bothering Katrina seemed to have passed at last. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Abby nodded, "I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Smiling, Alison handed Kate to Abby.  
  
"Oh Alison, every time I see her she's just more beautiful." Abby gushed.  
  
Alison sighed. "I know I'm biased but I do believe she's the prettiest in the world."  
  
"You certainly are." Abby told Kate, who looked up at her and stared intently and gurgled softly. "Wasn't too hard, look at your parents."  
  
"Why thank you, Abby." Alison giggled  
  
"You're welcome." Abby replied with a smile.  
  
They brought Kate downstairs and spent the next few hours entertaining her and themselves as they watched her. All too soon, Abby checked her watch and decided it was time to go.  
  
"Well. I'd better get back so that your daddy can come home. I know he's been dying too." Abby said in a sing-song-y voice as she pulled on her coat.  
  
"Thanks Abby. I'm so glad you came over." Alison said as she walked Abby to the door with Kate in her arms.  
  
"I'm glad I did too." Abby leaned over and kissed Kate's cheek then Alison's. "I'll send him right home." She said with a smile.  
  
"Please do." Alison replied with a grin. "Drive carefully, Abs."  
  
"I will." Abby promised. "Talk to you later."  
  
Alison watched her go and shivered a bit. She had an uneasy feeling but pushed it away. "Mommy's being silly, Kate." She said. "It's chilly outside. That's all it was."  
  
As Alison walked back to the kitchen to start dinner she couldn't help hoping that what she just told her daughter was true. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm interested to know what you think is going on. I wonder if y'all are right. Give me a few chapters and if you still have the same idea you can email me. Hang on for now. As for the title - it took me a long time - I went back and forth with a few - but I think at the end you'll see it fits. Until 4! xox-G  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So. You noticed too, huh?" Cam asked, popping blueberries in his mouth like candy.  
  
"I actually caught her this morning. It lasted a while. It took three tries to get her attention before she answered me." Rafe replied.  
  
"Well, she ignores me like that on a normal day." Cam chuckled. He heaved a sigh and took another handful of berries from the bowl on the smoothie bar. His voice turned serious, "She wakes up twice a night lately, panicked. I thought she was finally getting a break. The worst thing is - I can't make it stop."  
  
"Has she told you what it is that she's seeing?" Rafe prompted.  
  
Cam shook his head. "No. That's the frustrating thing. She can't explain it, not enough to make me understand."  
  
"I just want to know if it's - " Rafe trailed off.  
  
He didn't need to finish. Cam understood. "I know. And I've got to believe if it was she'd just come out and say so. I'm working on it. If it's anything like that I'll let you know as soon as I do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Hey - do you have any more of these?" Cam asked as he shook the empty bowl in Rafe's direction.  
  
"Those are for paying customers man. You're cut off." Rafe laughed at him. He glanced at the clock. "It's after 7." He remarked.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Cam grabbed an apple, shined it on his shirt and then took a bite.  
  
"She should be back by now."  
  
Cam started to worry a bit himself. "Well, you know how the girls are. They're probably talking and lost track of time."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Just then the phone rang. "Body and Soul." Rafe said as he answered.  
  
"Rafe? What are you still doing there?" Alison asked.  
  
"I'm talking to Cam." He replied, trying to keep his voice light. Obviously, Alison thought Abby was back. He knew now that something was terribly wrong. How he was going to keep that fact from Alison - well, that was another story.  
  
"Oh. Well. Abby said you were going to leave as soon as she got there. Are you coming soon? Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit." Rafe said.  
  
"Rafe. What's wrong?" Alison asked then.  
  
"What?" He replied, trying to stall.  
  
She wasn't having it. "Put Abby on the phone."  
  
"Alison."  
  
Alison's voice rose in panic. "She's not there is she? I had a feeling something was wrong. Rafe."  
  
Rafe glanced at Cameron, who had gotten the gist of the conversation. He was pulling on his coat and dialing Abby's cell phone.  
  
Just then, they heard someone come in the door and the sound of a cell phone ringing.  
  
"Lucy. Stop." Abby said with a sigh.  
  
Lucy shook her head, "Nope. Sorry. No can do. You belong in a hospital - little miss. You bopped yourself on the head pretty good there."  
  
"I'm NOT going to the hospital." Abby insisted.  
  
Rafe could hear Alison screaming his name on the phone, and the sound of Kate crying in the background. "RAFE!!"  
  
"Sorry, Angel." Rafe said, hoping to reassure her. "She's here. She's fine. I'll be home in a few minutes."  
  
"Rafe." She said with a sob.  
  
"It's OK. She's OK. I'll be right there."  
  
Cameron pulled Abby close and held her tight. She sank into him and clung for a moment. He looked over her shoulder at Lucy.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I was visiting Kevin - at the lighthouse. I was just about to leave when I saw Abby drive past. Everything seemed fine, she wasn't going fast or anything and it wasn't icy. But then I heard breaks squealing and a crash. Doc and I went to look and we found her."  
  
"I'm fine." Abby said again.  
  
"Let us be the judge of that." Cam said as he walked her to the couch. She was shaking like a leaf. He ran his hands over her head and saw the bruise.  
  
"I hit the steering wheel. Cam - I messed up the car." She started to cry.  
  
"Shh. Forget about the car. What happened?" He asked, his voice gentle.  
  
"I saw something." She said with a sigh.  
  
"In your mind? What?" Cam asked.  
  
"No." She shook her head. It was pounding. "In the road. Someone was there. I don't know - it was dark - maybe I imagined it."  
  
Cam doubted it. Abby was one of the most cautious drivers he knew. She would never swerve if there wasn't something there.  
  
Abby looked over at Rafe. "You. Get home. Alison's probably a basket case."  
  
Unbelievable, they all thought. Abby's sitting there with what was probably a concussion and she was worried about Alison.  
  
Rafe held up his hand at her and said, "In a minute. Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
Frustrated, Abby pulled away from Cam's embrace and moved to stand. "Oh God. Yes. I'm fine." She said as she got incredibly dizzy and sank back down.  
  
"That's it. OK." Cam scooped her up in his arms. "GH here you come."  
  
Lucy grabbed Abby's purse and led the way. "That's what I said."  
  
"NO!" Abby sobbed.  
  
"Tough." Cam warned her. He turned to Rafe. "Rafe. I'm sure we're fine. Please. Go home. I'll call you and tell you what happens."  
  
"Thanks." Rafe said, still worried. He followed them out and locked the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: LOL! PCGirl - sweetie - I'm not really trying to catch up - it's just that I have some time to kill and this idea has started to take on a life of it's own. I'm happy with what I've imagined so far - hope you'll be too!!!! I don't like the idea of Alison and the baby alone either - so can you guess how Rafe will feel?? Nat/Bethany/Melody - Glad you're enjoying it so far. Until 5 - xox - G

Chapter Four

"So." Alison sniffled as she spoke in the phone. "You're sure she's OK?"

"She's a little shaken up - but yeah, I'm pretty sure she's fine. She got dizzy so they took her to the hospital to check her out. Cam and Lucy are with her. They'll call as soon as they can."

"I'm sorry that I got so upset - I've been teary all day." She sniffled again. "I feel like an idiot."

"Shh. Stop. It's OK." Rafe said, hoping to comfort her. "I'll tell you one thing, Angel, I think you can hang up now." 

"Why?" Alison asked, not wanting to stop talking to him. Just hearing his voice calmed her.

"Because I'm about to walk through the door." He said as he did just that.

Alison threw the phone on the counter and walked as fast as she could to the door, which wasn't that fast, because she was carrying Kate. It gave him enough time to shrug out of his coat and toss it aside.

"Oh!" She cried as she flew into his arms. He curled them around her and held her close, placing a kiss on her hair. "I've never been so glad to see you."

He had the exact same thought at the moment. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. As he did, he held Alison tighter. Kate let out a little cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rafe said with a laugh. "This isn't anything new, though. You used to get in between your mom and me all the time. I didn't mean to squish you." He took Kate from Alison's arms and kissed her forehead.

Alison wiped at her eyes, finally calm. "I have to go check on dinner." She said with a sigh as she walked to the kitchen. 

"OK." He shifted Kate in his arms and looked lovingly down at her. "Let's go, pretty girl. Let's keep mommy company." Rafe said to Kate as he followed.

She was peering in the oven as he walked in. Whatever she'd made smelled delicious. Alison warned him that he'd better enjoy it now. Katie didn't do much more than sit on the counter and watch her at this point. Soon, she'll have her hands full and making dinner would cease to be this easy. Rafe didn't care if he ate sandwiches for the rest of his life. He'd never been more happy.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alison sighed and sat staring at her plate.

Rafe looked up at the sound. "What is it? C'mon. Talk to me." He said as he took her hand.

Alison dropped her fork and looked up at him, her voice frustrated. "I swore to myself I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't spend time worrying about things that aren't even happening. But - Rafe, I can't help but wonder." She began to sound more and more frantic "Who was this person Abby saw? Why does she look so sad? What's going to happen next Rafe? Huh? How much longer do we have before we'll have to fight something again?"

"Shh. Shh. OK. Hold on a second. Alison, please. Take a deep breath."

Alison shook her head and blinked back tears, "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you. I understand that our life isn't going to be perfect. Even though I kid you all the time, I know that our life together isn't going to be completely normal. Nothing about us is ordinary - not how we met or where we live. We do a good job imitating it most of the time - but it's not who we are." She held his hand tighter and stared into his eyes for a moment, before she cast her gaze on Katrina, who had fallen peacefully asleep. "We really do have everything I've ever dreamed of. I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

"You could never do that." Rafe promised.

"I thank God every day that I have you. I do. But I'm terrified, Rafe. I'm not scared for me - but for Katrina. Rafe, we can't…." She cast her eyes downwards. 

Rafe pulled his chair closer to her and turned her to face him. "Alison, look at me." She shook her head. "Look at me." He demanded and squeezed her hands. She finally met his eyes, bravely trying to keep tears from falling. "I WILL NOT let that happen."

"OK - but what about you? I can't let anything happen to you either and I know if it's Caleb you won't be able to help yourself." She said, her voice trembling. 

He took her face in his hands, "If it's Caleb - Alison - then we'll deal with him - just like we did before."

Alison sighed and stared at him. 

Rafe kissed her softly before he asked. "I know something's about to happen, but I'm not feeling it's Caleb. That could be because he's mortal. Or it could be because - it's not even him. I won't deny that he's gotten the better of us before, and I can't say he won't ever try again - but since we've been together he hasn't won has he?"

"No." Alison shook her head. "He hasn't."

"So." Rafe vowed as he took her in his arms. "If that's what this is - this time will be no different."

**************

"You are going to be the death of me." Cam sighed.

"Sweetie. You already died." Abby said with halfhearted laugh.

"Do not joke with me now - Abigail, I am warning you." He threw his keys on the table near the door and led her over to sit on the bed. 

He called her Abigail. She knew it wasn't a good time to kid around. She took off her coat and slipped off her shoes. Cam handed her one of his sweatshirts and a pair of socks, her preferred attire for bed. "Not another word. Get changed and lie down."

Abby understood his concern, but he was being really rude. "Cameron. You can be worried and you can want me to rest , but don't you dare speak to me like that."

Cameron sighed as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Abby. I'm sorry - but the minute I knew that you should have been home…"

She inched closer and his arms closed around her. "I know. I'm here. I'm fine."

He held her for a while until his heart stopped racing. He had a million questions to ask her. He was bound and determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on and he intended to do it tonight. If there was something going on that they would have to deal with, the sooner they knew what they were up against - the better. 

Abby got into the clothes Cam had given her as he called to order something for dinner. A bit later they sat together on the bed, finishing off a pizza.

"You know - you're slacking." Abby said as she swallowed the last of her slice.

"Hmm?" He asked, still wondering how to broach the subject. Seeing the stark white bandage on her head made him remember again how important is was to find out the truth. If he lost her…Cam tried to shrug off the thought. It absolutely terrified him.

"You haven't cooked me a real meal in weeks." She said with a sigh.

"I promise. I'll make all your favorites tomorrow night." Cam promised. "On one condition."

"What's that?" She asked with a smile.

"Tell me what's going on." 

Abby's face fell. "Cameron…"

"Abby." He pleaded as he took her hand and held it gently. "I want to help you. I need to help you. It's driving me crazy not knowing how."

"I wish I could explain. I don't know what it is. I can see that someone is coming or someone is here already. But not their face. It's shadowy. Every time. Whoever it is - they're going to effect so many people. It looks like lives are going to be turned upside down. "

"OK. Like who?"

"Everyone - Cam. I mostly see scenes of people alone and worried. Lucy, Ian, Alison, Rafe, you."

  
"Me?" He asked shocked.

She nodded, "And me too."

"Abby." Cam stared into her eyes. "Tell me. Is it Caleb?"

She stared back. "Honey - really I don't know."

He swallowed and took a deep breath before he continued. "Would you tell me if it was?"

Abby was hurt by his words, but didn't blame him. Last time she fought him alone, and Cameron tried, but really wasn't here to help her. She might be tempted to do the same again, but she wasn't stupid - she wouldn't take this on alone. Not when she had him. "I would. I promise, I would." She said, tears falling now.

Cam took their plates and put them aside, and tossed the pizza box on the floor. He pulled Abby into his arms.

"OK." He said. "OK. So. Whoever this is, whatever this is, we'll both figure it out. You just have to promise me you'll be careful, alright. I didn't come all the way back here to live alone."

"I know." Abby replied as leaned in to kiss him softly. "I didn't do all that work to have you leave me either."

"So - we'll make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he kissed her back. "Right?"

Abby didn't answer and as he pulled away he realized he'd lost her. 

Whatever it was, she was seeing it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Better?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Alison replied, snuggling closer and sighing. "There's not much that's better than this."

After dinner, they had put a sleeping Kate in her portable crib and started a fire. They stopped talking about all the things they couldn't control at the moment. Instead, they'd been wrapped up in each other for hours. 

"I agree." Rafe said with a smile as he ran a hand up and down her back. "God. I missed this. I love her but those last few months that kid was keeping me too far away from you."

Alison looked lovingly over to where Kate was sleeping and giggled, "The nerve of her. She's so demanding." She titled her face up to Rafe's and gave him a kiss.

He smoothed her hair out of her eyes and said, "You should go upstairs. You need to get some sleep." 

"No." Alison protested, pulling him closer. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him again. "Besides - she's been out for almost three hours, you know that she's going to wake up any minute."

She sighed with contentment and laid her head on his chest. "Just hold me for a little while longer, Rafe. Please?"

"Looks like Kate's not the only one who's demanding," Rafe laughed as he did just that.

**************

"I want to help you, Abby. I just want to make it stop." Cam said as he held her close.

"You always did." She said with a smile. "And, it's very, very sweet - but you know that's impossible."

The fact that he couldn't was something that would plague him forever. "Still. I don't want you driving until these visions ease up a bit." He kissed her carefully on the forehead, careful to keep away from the bandage there.

"Cameron…" She started to object.

He shook his head no and shifted to look at her. "Forget it. It's too dangerous."

Deep down, she knew he was right. "OK. Well - how do you suggest I get around then?" 

"I'll chauffeur you - wherever you want to go." Cam said with a grin.

"Will you wear a cute little uniform? With a little hat and everything?" She teased.

"No." Cam said as he laughed out loud. "Nice try though." 

"You'd look really sexy in a uniform." Abby said as she inched closer.

"The answer's still no." He said as he kissed her.

Once it was quiet again, the thoughts came rushing back into his mind. Cam's voice got soft and serious. 

He tightened his hold on her. "I could've lost you tonight, Abs. Now I know exactly how you felt when it was me. Thank God Lucy was there to take care of you." 

"Shh, I'm OK." She insisted as she tried to calm him.

Cam's voice shook. "Abby…" 

"I'm OK." She said again as she pressed her lips to his.

*************

The sun was shining brightly the next morning. It was the type of day where it should have been easy to push away all the horrible thoughts from the night before. 

Rafe stood by the door, jingling the keys. 

"C'mon girls." He called out. "Are you ready?"

"You're being ridiculous." Alison sighed as she walked down the stairs with Kate in her arms.

Rafe was not at all anxious to have this discussion again this morning. "I am not leaving you here alone today. Alison - just forget it."

"Rafe. It took over a half hour to load up the car. I can stay here. We'll be fine."

"Alison. I'm not arguing about this anymore this morning. C'mon. Let's go."

She looked at him again and rolled her eyes, annoyed as she bundled Kate up and got her into her carseat. "That tone of voice, Katie? That's his "Daddy's-not-joking-around-and-he's-had-enough" voice. Make a note of it - little one. You'll hear it a million other times in your life."

Rafe couldn't help but laugh. "Alison!"

"What? It's totally true." She said as he helped her with her coat. "I know you don't want to discuss this anymore - but - I'm telling you right now. Kate and I are not doing this every day."

She's incredible. She just won't give up. "I'm not joking around and I've had enough." Rafe said, his voice serious as he lifted Kate up and moved towards the door.

"See, Katie. What'd I tell.you?" She said, exasperated.

"Let's go," Rafe said again.

"I'm going with you now, Rafe Kovich but trust me. We are talking about this later. " Alison promised as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Rafe was absolutely sure that was true.

**************

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Cam said softly.

"mmmm?" She mumbled.

"I made your favorite." Cam said.

Abby shifted to sit up and rubbed her eyes. "English muffin?"

"With peanut butter." He grinned.

"Chocolate milk?" She said with a yawn.

Cam nodded as he placed the tray beside her.

She looked at him with love in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Eat up because Alison's on her way over."

"She didn't have to do that." Abby protested. 

"She didn't have a choice." Cam laughed.

"See - Cam." Abby sighed. "This is why I don't want to talk about what I see. Rafe's already worried about them and I don't even know what it is yet."  
  
"Relax Abby."   
  
"No. You relax." Abby glared at him. "I want everyone to be happy."

This morning started off so well, Cam thought with a sigh. He sat beside her and ran a hand over her hair. "We are happy. Everyone's happy Abby. You made sure of that."

"I wanted it to stay that way." Abby sniffled.

"I want to be a millionaire but we can't always get what we want." Cam replied.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to make me feel better here?"

What was she talking about? Of course he was. "Yes." Cam said, confused.

She pushed away the tray. "You're doing a lousy job. Aren't you late?"

"Abby." Cam tried to fix the mess he made.

It didn't work. "Just go. I'm fine. Alison will be here soon."

"I love you." Cam tried again.

Abby sighed but continued to glare at him. "I love you too - but you're really annoying me. Go on. I'll see you later."

Cam knew a lost cause when he saw one. He kissed her quickly and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Alison said.

"I appreciate that." Abby said as she gently bounced Katie on her knee. "I would tell you if I knew what it was, Alison. Really. I would."

Alison watched Abby with the baby and sighed. It was nice to have company - and it was nice to be near Rafe. She just didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do - even though she knew he was just trying to watch out for them.

"I'm so glad you're here." Abby sighed. "I was so angry with Cam earlier and he was just trying to be sweet."

"I'm glad I'm here too, but don't tell Rafe." Alison said with a grin. "I gave him such a hard time about coming here today."

"He's worried about you two - and it's all my fault." Abby held Katie closer and took a deep breath.

"Stop it - Abs. It has nothing at all to do with you. Rafe being worried is about as uncommon as…I don't know…cows on a farm." Alison said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uncommon as cows on a farm!?" Abby burst into laughter. "Alison, what kind of an analogy is that?"

Alison laughed back at her. "You know what I mean!! He can't help himself. It's who he is. I was just hoping that we'd have more time before there'd be something we had to deal with again."

Just then, Kate began to cry. "She's hungry. Let me take her." Alison said with a smile as she took her from Abby's arms. "Shh. Shh. Katie - it's OK." 

As Abby watched her sister and her child a chill ran up her spine. Luckily, Alison was too focused on the baby to notice. 

Enough. Abby said to herself as she turned away, pretending to straighten a pile of magazines. This wasn't at all fair. She deserved to be able to enjoy this - to enjoy her life. 

This is what no one understood. This is why she always felt responsible. If she didn't have these visions, if she couldn't see what would happen, things might pop up now and then - but they'd be a surprise to everyone. Sure, they'd have to deal with it but they wouldn't spend hours wondering what exactly was next. Now - because of her everyone was scared, everyone was worried and unhappy because they knew something was coming. All she'd done is make everyone miserable. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that everyone would be better off without her. 

"Alison? " Abby fought to keep her voice light as she walked to the closet to grab her coat. "I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in a little bit."

It was easier to leave than she thought it would be. Mostly because Alison was completely preoccupied, humming to Kate as she fed her. "OK. Take a scarf, it's chilly." She called out to her.

"Thanks, **_mom_**." Abby replied with a weak laugh as she moved to the door. "I won't be long."

************

Abby went to the place where she could always do the best thinking. To the bench at the park. She shivered from the cold, clutching a cup of tea that she bought along the way. It was peppermint - her favorite. She usually loved it, mostly because the taste reminded her of candy canes and Christmas.

"Am I being ridiculous?" She asked herself. "Is this nothing? Am I just so paranoid and so receptive to the possibility that something evil could find us here that I'm making things up?" Abby almost wished that it was true, but she knew better. This was real, this was something, and it wasn't good.

Abby sighed and leaned back, hearing the sounds of kids running around, their laughter ringing joyfully through the air. She saw a group of them throwing snowballs at each other while their mothers looked on. Packs of teenagers strolled by on their way to the ice rink, the girls chattering on amongst themselves while the boys brooded and followed behind. 

Everything seemed so simple and normal. Why did it have to change?

She sipped the last of her tea and sighed as she threw it into the bin next to her. She hugged her arms around herself. Abby didn't want to have to deal with this - but she knew if she could - it might spare the ones she loved from pain. She closed her eyes - just in time for the vision to come and torture her again.

This time - it was different. 

She could see the figure walking along. She could feel that they were unbelievably sad, like they'd lost everything they ever cared about. She knew that feeling. She'd had it herself when she lost her mom and then Cam so soon after. But this person was far angrier than Abby ever allowed herself to be.

Hurt and rage hung around like a fog, following along as if a companion to the one who felt the pain. It scared Abby just watching, knowing that when it was unleashed there were sure to be casualties. Lives torn apart and thrown into states of confusion. 

She shook her head and whispered, "No. Not now."

The vision faded and in it's place she saw Lucy and Ian, Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she watched him walk out the door. A flash and there was Alison, watching sadly from the window, holding Kate tight as Rafe drove away, tires squealing. Jack and Jamal, nearly coming to blows and then she saw herself and Cameron as he left her, the sound of a door slamming in her mind - jarring her enough to open her eyes. 

When she did, Cam was standing beside her. "I thought this is where I'd find you." He said with a grin.

The vision had been so real that at first she couldn't believe he was right there with her. He had looked so angry.

"Hey." She said with a little shiver. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came home for lunch and Alison told me you went for a walk. She's kinda worried now - she said she was busy with Kate when you left and didn't ask where you were going."

"She was feeding her. I sort of slipped out." Abby replied.

"Waited for the perfect moment to make a break for it?" He smiled. 

"Well. I know how you all are. Especially you. A bump on the head and you practically shackle me to the apartment."

"Nah. I might shackle you to me though." Cam said as he kissed her.

"You already did that. On New Year's Eve." She smiled at him.

"True." He smiled back.

"Did it happen again or do you not want to talk about it?" Cam asked as he took her hand in his. Why did she always go out without gloves? He thought as he pulled his off and put them on her.

"Thank you." Abby said as she let him. "It did. Just now. It was different though." she admitted.

Cam's voice was full of concern. "What? Did you see who it is?"

"No - but I saw what their being here will do. Everyone's going to be mad - everyone's angry. Everyone gets torn apart in some way." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Cam…" she whispered. "Even us."

Her words made him blink. "Us?" She must be joking.

Abby inched closer and reached for him. "I saw it Cam. You - leaving me."

He hugged her tight. "I told you I'm not going back."

Abby shook her head. "Not going back, Cameron. Just leaving - as in walking out the door and slamming it shut. And I saw Ian leave Lucy and Rafe drive away from Alison too. It was horrible and it's all because of whatever or whoever is coming." She began to shake.

"OK. Wait." Cam shook his head "I can't imagine any of that." 

"I SAW it!!" Abby insisted.

"I don't doubt that you saw it - but you know better than I do that what you see are possibilities. Something could change the course of events to eliminate everything you saw. Especially what you saw about you and me. I don't see that really happening."

Abby pulled away and stared at him. She didn't want to believe it either but it was all too real. "Cam. C'mon. We both know I've made you so angry that you've done it before - but this looked different. It looked I don't know - final."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard and fast on the mouth. "There is nothing that could happen that would make me want to leave you."   


Abby shook her said, "Don't say that."

"I mean it. Abby." Cam made her meet his eyes. "I love you. I didn't come back here to leave you. You don't ever need to worry about that. I promise. There is no way I'm leaving you until we're both old and gray." He stood from the bench and tugged at her hand, bringing her to her feet. "Let's go home."

  
"OK." Abby said with a sigh as she walked along with him. She took a deep breath and laughed, "You know, Cam. I might get old, but I'll never be gray." 

Leave it to her to say something like that. He had no doubt she'd dye her hair at the first sign. "Whatever. The point is we'll be together forever. So stop worrying." 

"I'll try." Abby promised, knowing with this last set of visions that there was no way she'd ever be able to.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I need to explain about the cow comment. One of my friends used that the other day and I was like - what!?! LOL! It sounded like something Ali might say so I stole it. ;)  
  
PCGirl - the reason Abby called Ali "mom" is because she told her to take a scarf. Nothing more to it. :) Remember y'all - Abby is seeing things that can "possibly happen". There's still time to stop it - or maybe all is not as it seems. ;) This is fun!! Anyway - 8th one's the charm so until then..xox-G  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
As they drove home, Rafe tried his best to keep the conversation light. He knew that the minute they got there Alison would start her argument again. He tensed up just thinking about it.  
  
She was in for a fight because he was not giving in this time.  
  
There was no way in hell he'd ever get a minute of work done while he wondered if any harm was coming to them. He needed them under the same roof with him so he could make sure nothing happened to either her or the baby. She needed to understand that he wasn't trying to be a tyrant about it. What did she say earlier that day? Something about cows and farms??  
  
She was nuts, but he loved her anyway.  
  
As they pulled in the driveway, Alison seemed to be in a pretty good mood all in all. Rafe sighed. It could be such a nice peaceful evening. It was a shame that they'd have to spoil it with a fight. As he unloaded the car, he wondered how long it would take until they made up.  
  
He brought the last of the baby's things in the door and looked on as Alison peeled of the hundreds of layers she dressed Kate in for the four brief seconds she was actually out in the cold. She loved to listen to her talk to the baby. She sounded so sweet.  
  
"What an adventure, huh Kate? Could've been you and me all snug here at home all day but Daddy wanted us there with him. Did he ask us where we wanted to be? No. No he didn't."  
  
Except when she said stuff like that.  
  
Rafe sighed and hung up his coat. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Alison." Rafe rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shh. Kate and I are talking." Alison said with a smile.  
  
"Alison." He glared at her. "C'mon. Stop. If you're mad at me say it. Don't bring Kate in the middle."  
  
"You're right." Alison said, her voice dripping with sugar. "That would be wrong - wouldn't it? Talking to a baby like she's an adult who can understand what's going on."  
  
"Exactly." He agreed.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we agree." Rafe was scared. She really didn't sound angry but he knew for a fact that she had to be. "I want to introduce you to someone." She picked up Katrina and brought her over to him.  
  
"Rafe - this is Katrina. She's your daughter and she's a month old." She said as she placed Kate in his arms.  
  
"Very funny Alison." Rafe said, getting annoyed. But of course, not at Kate. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her nose.  
  
"She can't tell us what she needs right now so she needs you to look out for her. To help her make the right choices. She will for quite some time. Like - years, decades in fact. And you're excellent at that - looking out for people. That's why you are such an amazing father."  
  
She was complimenting him, but there was an argument brewing here somewhere. He was sure of it.  
  
Alison moved to stand in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. She shook back her hair and glared at him. "Now. I'd like you to meet me. My name is Alison and I am your wife. I'm twenty plus years older than Katrina. I am perfectly capable of forming sentences and feeding myself - so I'm pretty sure I can make a decision for myself too."  
  
There it was. He knew it was coming. "Alison - that's not." Rafe protested.  
  
Her eyes were lit with anger as she said, "EXCUSE ME?? You didn't wake up this morning and pretty much demand that Kate and I go to the gym with you? You didn't say, "Hurry up - get dressed we're leaving in a half hour?" or "I'm not joking around anymore and I've had enough?" Are you sure that wasn't you?" She didn't let him respond before she added. "Well then you must have a twin because someone who looked just like you did."  
  
"Forgive me if I'm worried about you." Rafe grumbled.  
  
Alison plodded on. "I expect you to worry about me. I love that you do. But did it ever occur to you that perhaps we could have had a discussion about how to handle this?"  
  
Rafe opened his mouth and closed it, at a loss for words at the moment.  
  
"It doesn't usually. Rafe. If you cared enough to discuss this with me I would have said something like the following. I understand you want to keep an eye on us and don't want us to be alone, so how about this? 3 days a week the baby and I come to work with you and the other two days I will have people stop by to check in on us. Like - maybe Lucy, Jamal, Jack and my mother and when she can drive again - Abby?"  
  
It wasn't ideal but it was a good compromise. Rafe was happy to be holding Kate and focused his attention on her. Alison did have a point.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at Kate. "You're right."  
  
"What was that?" Alison asked with a grin, as she moved to sit beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her.  
  
"I heard that. It's the other one I want to hear again." She leaned closer to him.  
  
"You're right." He said as he kissed her.  
  
Alison sighed as she pulled away. "I love the way that sounds. You really should say it more often. It's almost always true anyway."  
  
"Alison." He laughed as he curled his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close.  
  
She rested her head on his chest as the both looked adoringly at Kate. "I know you're worried. I'm worried too. I want to be close by but Rafe - really. You have to stop treating me like a child - especially now that I have one of my own."  
  
"It's an old habit." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her hair.  
  
"Well - break it." She said as she ran a hand over Kate's hair to smooth it. "She's going bald Rafe."  
  
He wasn't sure he heard her right. "Whhhat?"  
  
"Kate's losing her hair. She's going to be bald. I have to look it up and make sure it's OK. If I went bald I'd be mortified." She said with a shiver.  
  
"OK. Alison. You're nuts. I'm pretty sure her hair will grow back. And I'd love you even if you were bald."  
  
"You would now, because I had hair when we met. If I was bald when you first saw me you would not have looked twice."  
  
"You're ridiculous. I would too."  
  
"Yeah - right."  
  
Were they honestly having a conversation about whether or not he'd have fallen in love with her if she had no hair? Apparently. Rafe said to himself as he shook his head. That was his Alison. They'd start off with a serious subject and end up talking about the craziest things.  
  
Rafe said with a chuckle as he ran a hand through her hair. "I do love your hair, but I love you more."  
  
"Love you too." She said as she snuggled closer. "You know. I really shouldn't worry. You'll probably actually lose yours first." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nat sweetie - need a napkin? LOL!! Awians - one of you was right. Read on to see who and don't get all crazy - just - please - bear w/me!!! It may not work out the way you're thinking now. Is Abby interpreting things correctly? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Just hang in there!!! :) xox-G  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Days had gone by and Abby still couldn't rest. She tried. Every night she tried, mostly because she knew that Cam was about five seconds away from dragging her to the hospital or to Ian to make him prescribe something to knock her out. She hadn't slept more than a few minutes at a time since the accident. She was too afraid.   
  
She turned again and pulled the blanket over her. She was suddenly very cold. Cam felt her shiver and pulled her close, now awake and worried himself. He felt so helpless.  
  
"Oh, Abby." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "C'mon. Please. You're exhausted. Just let it go."  
  
"I can't" She insisted.  
  
"Please. Try. I can't stand seeing you like this." Cam turned her in his arms so she was now facing him. "Let's count sheep."  
  
"Cameron." Abby sighed.  
  
"One, two, three, four."  
  
"You're ridiculous."  
  
Cam wasn't giving up. He shut his eyes tightly and told her to imagine white fluffy sheep sailing over a fence. "C'mon just try it. Five, six, seven."  
  
"Forget it. There is no way that will work."  
  
"Warm milk?" He suggested.  
  
"Nuh uh." Abby made a face.  
  
"How about I tell you a story?"  
  
"A bedtime story? Are you confusing me with Katrina?" Abby asked with a weak smile as she took his hand and linked his fingers with hers.  
  
"No." He smiled back. "I just - Abby. I won't let you keep beating yourself up about this."  
  
"I'm not!" She protested.  
  
Cameron gave her a look that silenced her quickly.  
  
"I can't help it." Abby shrugged and looked down and pressed her hand to his as if trying to see whose was bigger. She linked her fingers with his again.  
  
"Well try. This isn't your fault." Cam said softly.  
  
"I didn't say it was." Abby denied.  
  
"You don't have to. You forget how well I know you Abby. I know what you've been thinking. You'd even go so far as to think everyone would be better off if you weren't here," His voice was getting angry.  
  
Abby started to tell him it wasn't true - but he did know her. Better than she remembered.  
  
He took her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. "You can think that, but don't you ever truly believe it."  
  
"Cam."  
  
His gaze turned colder. "Don't you ever." He said, his voice grave and serious.  
  
"OK." Abby promised.  
  
"OK." Cam said, his eyes beginning to sparkle. "Let's get to the story, shall we."  
  
"Which one? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"No. It's a Cameron Donovan original." He said with a grin.  
  
"Wow. Really?" Abby pretended to be shocked.  
  
"I am a writer." He stated with pride.  
  
"I know and I'm honored to be able to hear it straight from the author." She giggled.  
  
"Are you ready?" Abby nodded as Cam pulled her close. "Here we go. Once upon a time there was a little girl with pigtails and glasses."  
  
"Cameron." Abby shoved him gently. "I already know this one."  
  
"Shh. Let me tell it anyway. She was beautiful, the most beautiful little girl in the world. She used to follow around a certain little boy."  
  
"A certain - handsome - little boy." Abby corrected as she snuggled closer.  
  
"True." Cam said as he tilted her chin so he could kiss her. "And he tried his best to run away."  
  
"But she caught him." Abby said, smiling softly.  
  
"Yeah. She caught him."  
  
"And then what happened?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"I think you already know." He said grinning as he kissed her again.  
  
**********  
  
Hours later, Cam finally fell asleep - but Abby was still wide awake. She was doing her best not to have to close her eyes and see what she desperately didn't want to.  
  
As hard as she tried to keep it away, the vision came again.  
  
For the first time, she saw it all too clearly.  
  
She could see the face and knew now why she had been so worried. She knew the reason why she'd seen so many people torn apart.  
  
If the word destruction had a picture listed next to it in the dictionary, there is no doubt that Livvie would be a top contender.  
  
"She's angry." Abby whispered. "Things aren't going like she planned."  
  
She suddenly saw Livvie walking alone, along the side of the road just like she had that night. She must have been going to see Kevin. It looked like she'd be on her way again soon.  
  
Of course. It all made sense now.  
  
That's why Ian was walking away from Lucy - because of Kevin. Since Kevin had been well there was tension about this anyway. Livvie coming back would simply fuel it and Lucy and Ian would be torn in two.  
  
This brought on a flash of Jamal and Jack. Undoubtedly Livvie would tie Jack back up in knots. She seemed to have a knack for it and without Caleb there was no way she'd survive alone. She'd expect Jack to pick up the pieces, just as he'd done every time before. As she watched them argue in her mind she knew now what it was about.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she now saw her sister. "Please. Leave her alone." Abby pleaded.  
  
If there was anyone who was adept at causing conflict for Alison, it was Livvie. Seeing Alison happy would send sparks flying in an instant. Add that to the fact that Livvie's favorite pastime seemed to be finding 101 ways to try and kill Alison and there would be nothing good coming out of this. In her mind's eye Rafe was angry and Alison was unbelievably sad.  
  
Finally, there was her and Cam. Cam was the one who orchestrated the whole thing and he made it clear with no uncertain terms that Abby was the one responsible. If Livvie wanted vengeance for Caleb turning mortal she had to look no further. Livvie would try something to get to them, Abby was sure of it.  
  
"No." She said softly as she began to weep. "No. No. No."  
  
Even in his sleep, he could sense that something was wrong. Cam woke with a start. His heart broke as he watched her crying, still caught up in what only she could see. Once again he was beyond frustrated that he could not make this stop. He could give her everything else she ever wanted and he couldn't possibly love her more but he was powerless when it came to her "gift". He could do nothing more than comfort her when she was tortured like this.  
  
Luckily for both of them, that was exactly what she needed.  
  
"Oh, Abby." He whispered as he pulled her close. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No. No. No." She still couldn't hear him.  
  
"Abby. Shh. Honey, c'mon. It's OK. It's going to be OK." He said, still desperate to console her.  
  
"No, Cameron." Abby cried as she finally acknowledged him. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't think it will never be OK again." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Cameron couldn't stand it any longer. Soon after, he called Ian who came over and gave Abby something that would finally make her sleep. She was so distraught by her latest vision that she could barely speak.  
  
Now, he sat downstairs with Rafe. He decided to work from home today. There was no way he'd get anything done at the office anyway. Not when he was so worried about her.  
  
"Do you know if she finally saw who it was?" Rafe asked Cam.  
  
He shook his head. "I think so. She couldn't tell me though - she was beside herself, Rafe. This whole thing? It's killing me."  
  
Rafe could absolutely sympathize. "It's like when Alison was in labor with Katie. I knew she was in pain and there was nothing I could do to help her or to make it stop."  
  
"Well - whatever Ian gave her finally knocked her out. I hope she sleeps until next week. She definitely needs it."  
  
Cam finished his coffee and then helped Rafe out for the morning. He even answered the phone, surprising Alison when she called.  
  
"Cameron? Has my husband talked you into helping him out?" Alison giggled. "Make sure he pays you."  
  
"Of course. Do you think I'd do this for free?" He laughed back.  
  
"How's Abby?" She asked then.  
  
"Sleeping. Finally." He told her.  
  
"Oh. That's good. She looked exhausted the last time I saw her."  
  
"She certainly is. But I think she'll be fine. Alison, it's been great chatting with you but I'm sure you need to talk to Rafe."  
  
"I do. Thanks!" She replied.  
  
Cam handed the phone over to his brother-in-law. "It's your lovely wife."  
  
"Hi lovely wife!" Rafe said as he greeted her.  
  
"Hi yourself. Rafe, can you come home for a bit?" Alison asked.  
  
"What? Why? Are you OK? Is it Kate?"  
  
"No. We're fine. I just need you to come home for lunch - that's all."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Alison sighed. "Rafe. We're fine. Can you come home or not?"  
  
Certain she was lying he wondered what was wrong. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Cam stared at him with concern. "Everything OK?"  
  
"She says yes - but she needs me to come home. Can you keep an eye on things here for me?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Cam said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Rafe replied as he sprinted out the door.  
  
He pushed the speed limit the whole way home. Alison paced by the door, waiting for him.  
  
She heard his car door slam and stood waiting with a smile.  
  
As he walked in the front door she grabbed him by the shirtfront and pulled him inside.  
  
"What's the ---"  
  
She didn't let him finish his sentence before she crushed her mouth to his, causing him to stumble backwards and close the door.  
  
He tried to catch his breath as she pulled away, briefly. "Alison?"  
  
"Shh. Hurry up. I don't know how long we have. Be quiet and come with me." She replied as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and kissed him again.  
  
She walked backwards, leading him upstairs, her mouth never leaving his for more than mere seconds.  
  
It was really hard to walk with his eyes closed. As they approached the landing he stumbled, causing her to fall backwards. He held her close, carefully making sure he didn't crush her when they landed. She giggled as she lost one of her shoes, which bumped noisily down the stairs until it reached at the bottom.  
  
She lay frozen under him for a second, praying Kate would stay asleep.  
  
Sure she was still out; she grinned at him and pulled his face back to hers again, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Alison." He whispered between kisses. He pulled away slightly and grinned. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"About you - definitely. Rafe, stop talking and kiss me. We don't have much time." She demanded as she clawed at the buttons of his shirt. She moved to sit and pulled her own sweater over her head before lying back down.  
  
"God, I missed you." She breathed as she ran her hands over his face, shivering as she felt him help her out of the rest of her clothes. She winced as she heard her other shoe drop, followed quickly by both of his. Thankfully, Kate still didn't wake up.  
  
He smiled as his hands played over her skin. He'd almost forgotten what she felt like it had been so long. "I missed you too." He said softly as he finally shook his leg free from the jeans he was wearing. "Alison - don't you want to go into the bedroom?"  
  
She shook her head at him. "Later." She replied as she pulled him back to her again.  
  
Making love at the top of the stairs was far from an ideal location - but neither of them seemed to care at all.  
  
They finally made their way to the bedroom sometime later and he laughed as he held her close. That was quite an adventure, but they were now much more comfortable. He could hear the soft sound of music coming from Kate's room over the baby monitor.  
  
"So." He asked as he kissed her softly, pressing her into the pillows. "This is why you needed me home?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." She replied with a seductive grin. She trailed her fingers up and down his chest, laughing when she saw him squirm because she tickled him. "I was still sleeping when you left this morning. When I woke up I realized how long it had actually been." She cast her eyes downward, blushing a bit as she remembered how she ambushed him at the door. "I couldn't stand being away from you anymore and I just got her to sleep. I figured it was probably a good time."  
  
"It was." He said as he ran a hand over her hair, toying with the ends. He moved to kiss her again. "This was the best lunch I've had in months."  
  
"I hoped it would be." She sighed as he pulled away. She looked him in the eye and said with a grin. "You know, you might even have time for seconds."  
  
"You think so?" He chuckled at her.  
  
"Yeah." She replied as she pulled him by the shoulders and back to her. "If you hurry." She whispered as she covered his mouth with hers. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My - hasn't everyone (but Nat - hint hint - lol!) been busy!! Fantastic job, Melody, PCGirl and Bethany. Great updates! As for this story - soon you'll see what Livvie's up to. Just one more chapter before you do. This one's just a little filler to move things along. Until 11 - Enjoy xox-G  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The next morning Alison went off to work with Rafe - without even the slightest protest. After the "lunch" they had the day before she jumped at the chance to spend the day with him. She knew it'd be impossible to make him stay home - so going to work with him was the next best thing. Plus, it would give her a chance to take Kate on her first big outing. She was planning on meeting Jack and Jamal at the newly restored Recovery Room for lunch. She heard something about a girl that Jamal had been seeing. She couldn't believe she hadn't met her yet.  
  
Cameron was downstairs stealing blueberries when they walked through the door.  
  
"My, aren't you all in a good mood this morning." He remarked as he threw them on the bowl of cereal he had placed on the counter.  
  
"I was, until I saw you stealing our produce again. Just for that I'm docking your pay from yesterday." Rafe said with a grin.  
  
"You do that." Cam shot back. His voice softened as he said, "Hey pretty girl."  
  
"Hey Cam!" Alison replied, lifting Kate out of her car seat.  
  
Cam blushed a bit. "Of course, you're pretty but I was talking to the little one."  
  
"She's certainly a pretty one. Hey, could you take her for me for a second?" Alison asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." Cam replied as she placed Katrina in his arms. "Wow. She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her."  
  
"She gained a pound and a half. She's going to be chubby and bald soon." Alison said with a smile as pulled the hat off Kate's head. She stepped away and shrugged off her own coat.  
  
"Alison. Stop with the bald stuff." Rafe said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, poor baby." Alison replied as she walked over to him and practically leapt into his arms. She squeezed him tight and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "I told you I'll still love you when you're bald too."  
  
Cam burst into laughter.  
  
"Enough." He warned her, even though he could hardly keep from laughing himself.  
  
Alison walked back over and took Kate from Cam, rocking her gently as she asked him. "How's Abby?"  
  
"Still sleeping. She woke up twice last night but I got her to go back. She took another pill this morning. She probably won't be much company for you two today."  
  
"That's OK. She needs her rest. I'll just stay down here and bug Rafe instead." She said with a giggle.  
  
Rafe sighed as he heard her words. He was the one who insisted she come here, but how did she expect that he'd be able to get any work done.  
  
She could see him trying to tell her nicely that he had work to do.  
  
"Relax - Rafe. I'm going to lunch with Jamal and Jack. I'll be out of your hair in just a few hours. In the meantime I'll sit right here and be quiet as a mouse." She took a seat on the couch and shook a rattle at Kate.  
  
Likely story, Rafe thought with a smile.  
  
Cam finished off his breakfast and grabbed his coat. "Hey, Alison, can you to call me when Abby wakes up? I want to come back and make sure she's OK."  
  
"Sure. Have a good day." She said with a smile, turning her attention to the baby again.  
  
"You too. Later." He waved as he ran out the door.  
  
"Later!" Rafe called out to him.  
  
**************  
  
Upstairs, Abby slept soundly, having made an important decision. She was going to tell them all what was going on. She promised all of them she would. And she'd keep her promise.  
  
Eventually.  
  
Alison was the only one not pressuring her but she knew the reason why. All Alison wanted was the life she was leading now. She was wrapped up in Rafe and her daughter - which is the way it should be. So, Abby knew if there was something she could do - she at least had to try.  
  
She was just going to seek Livvie out. Just have a conversation with her to try and figure out what her motives were. That way, they would know exactly what they were up against.  
  
She promised Cam she would tell him - but those visions she'd had of the two of them scared her to death. It would be better if at first she kept them all out of it. It'd be simpler if it was just her - and Livvie. Abby seemed to remember that she'd won the last time she went head to head with her. She could do the same this time. She knew she could.  
  
If it got out of hand she'd tell them. If she needed their help - she'd let them know. But until then she'd keep them all out of it.  
  
Abby knew it'd be safer this way. For everyone. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heeere's Livvie! Did you miss her? LOL! I actually really didn't but I think y'all be really surprised to see where this story leads. I'm keeping my options open so I won't say too much but I'm really liking what I envision so far. Hope you do too. Awians - love ya! Hope you enjoy the chapter. To RileyMW5 - it is always so nice to hear that someone enjoys what I'm writing. Many, many, thanks to you and everyone else who is just reading along. Until 12 - xox-G  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
She stood on the road outside the lighthouse, trying to get the courage to go in. She was sure to hear a truckload of "I told you so-s" and she wasn't quite sure she was up to it.  
  
After they had gotten the ring back - after that Cameron guy taunted Caleb into making a wish - Livvie was somewhat relieved. For both her and Caleb to be mortal at the same time? The possibilities were unbelievable.  
  
She could have had a "normal" life once. She had it with Jack but there was no denying that there was a bond Caleb had with her - a pull she could nearly physically feel whenever she was in the same room with him. She knew, without a doubt that he was her soul mate.  
  
Having lost all they had fought for they went running to Transylvania. Caleb was desperate to regain his way of life and wanted to start over. Livvie took this as a good sign. She wanted to finally start her life. There were things about Caleb's legacy that she readily embraced, the passion and the power but ultimately, her jealous ranting and raving about Alison amounted to something quite simple.  
  
She wanted a family and a life with the man she loved.  
  
Alison was always closer to it than her. When she was with Jamal, they immediately became each other's family. Even now, after all they had been through, after she had chosen Rafe over him, they were still incredibly close. Not true for her. Livvie knew if she were on fire she'd be lucky if Jack would throw a glass of water her way.  
  
And there was Alison, newly married with a baby and a husband who adored her. In Rafe's eyes Alison could do no wrong.  
  
Livvie could never understand how that could be. She was even more confused now.  
  
Caleb's quest consumed him. Months went by and they were no closer, the rift between them grew wider and wider. How could she ever compete with his family? Though she wanted nothing more that to become his she had finally had enough. As she tried to set up house in a land foreign to her the man she loved, literally more than life itself turned on her, practically packed her bags for her and sent her home.  
  
And despite that - she still loved him.  
  
He was trying again to regain his legacy and whether or not she fit into his plans she didn't know and it seemed never would. He shut her out at every opportunity and there was no reasoning with him. He craved the power he lost - much, much more than he craved her.  
  
Livvie's thoughts turned to Lucy. It was the same thing with her. In what seemed a minute after Kevin got so unstable she shacked up with Ian. No loyalty, no understanding - at least not from what she could see. How dare she treat her father like that?  
  
She would pay. They all would.  
  
That annoying little Abby. She seemed to get a fairy tale too. Typical of a Barrington. Everything readily available on a silver platter. Abby breezes into town - finds a long lost sister and gets an angel of her own. Livvie was once again left out in the cold. No friends, no husband. Nothing.  
  
It was terribly unfair. Nothing about this seemed right.  
  
Livvie intended to correct it all. They'd realize what a mistake they'd made. And they'd better not underestimate her this time.  
  
**********  
  
Abby woke with a start, sweat dampening the strands of hair near her forehead, making them stick to her face.  
  
Her breath was ragged, her heart beat a mile a minute.  
  
She reached for Cameron but she found he was gone. A glance at the clock showed it was already after noon. He must be at work, she thought with a sigh. She shivered realizing she was all alone.  
  
How could she track Livvie down? She felt awful about starting this on her own but she needed to. She knew how awful Livvie could be and she wanted to spare her friends and family the hardship of having to deal with her.  
  
She slipped from the bed and shrugged on a robe, moving towards the door to their apartment. Maybe she should talk to Rafe. She helped him beat Joshua. Together they could get rid of Livvie. She promised him once she knew what was going on she'd clue him in.  
  
As she pulled the door open and could hear her sister's laughter floating upstairs, followed by the happy, nonsense sounds Kate made in response. She knew then and there.  
  
There was no way she could involve them right now. They had too much to lose. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Livvie's going to be trouble - but I think you'll be surprised to see how exactly. PCGirl - bite your tongue!!! LOL! I am NOT a Livvie fan - I just feel it's important to "know your enemy". ;) That's the reason I'm able to capture her and Caleb. :) - OH and don't y'all worry - Abby's going to realize what a mistake she's made soon enough. Melody/Nat/finenut and Bethany - hugs and kisses to you all. Until 13 xox -G  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"So c'mon Jamal. Tell me about this 'mystery woman'. I want all the details." Alison asked as she sipped her iced tea. It was so nice to be in a place that was familiar. She didn't realize how much she'd missed the Recovery Room and was so happy to see it back to it's former self. Jack was doing a great job since he took the place over.  
  
Jamal smiled down at Kate as he held her carefully in his arms. "She's a knockout - Ali. She's got big blue eyes, blond hair and she's really cute and petite."  
  
"She sounds sort of like me." Alison said with a grin, sneaking a french fry off of Jamal's plate. "Is she as short as I am?" She asked.  
  
"Not exactly short. I'd say tiny. She weighs about nine pounds." He laughed when Kate closed her fist around his finger and clung tight.  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "Katrina - I know all about this guy. He's fabulous - but a little too old for you." Alison laughed and punched him gently on the arm. "Jamal. I'm serious. I'm not leaving here until you tell me."  
  
Jamal knew for a fact she'd pester him until she gave in. "I know you mean that so OK, I give up. Her name's Imani. She used to work at Elixir and now Jack's made her the manager here. She's off this morning but you'll meet her soon enough."  
  
"Imani huh? What a pretty name. Well. I have to meet her soon to make sure she's up to my standards. You can't just go out with anyone. She has to be someone special."  
  
"She is special and if you think I'm letting you interrogate her you're crazy." Jamal protested.  
  
"Why? I'd expect you to do the same for me." She said, a bit hurt.  
  
"Rafe turned out alright - but I didn't think he was good enough for you and did that stop you? No."  
  
"He's more than good enough for me - and if you stopped me - look what we'd have missed out on." Alison sighed as she ran her hand over Kate's cheek.  
  
"She really is beautiful Ali." Jamal said softly. "The boys'll be knocking down your door when she's older."  
  
"If they can get past you, Jack and her father that is." Alison giggled at the image. "Poor girl probably won't have a date till she's 30 if I leave it up to all of you."  
  
"You know it." Jamal said as Kate squealed at him. "Lil Spunky - let me tell you - if there's anyone who gives you a hard time - you tell them they have to deal with your Uncle Jamal."  
  
"So - is it serious?" Alison asked.  
  
"Is what serious?"  
  
Alison stared at him. "You - and Imani. I mean how long has this been going on? Are you in love with her or are you just dating?"  
  
"Alison." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Jamal." She said with a grin.  
  
"You're not going to give up are you?"  
  
"Nope. Never. Not until I know everything." She said as she took Kate back and set her in her car seat. She looked like she was getting sleepy.  
  
"How are my favorite customers?" Jack said as he approached their table.  
  
"Fabulous!" Alison gushed. "We could not be happier."  
  
"Glad some of us are happy." Jack grumbled.  
  
"What's your problem?" Alison asked as she tucked a blanket around Kate and watched her eyes drift closed.  
  
"I don't have a problem. You've got a beautiful daughter and a husband who adores you, everything you ever wanted. Now Jamal's got Imani. Me - I've got a restaurant to run. No problem here."  
  
Alison knew then that not only was there definitely a problem - she knew exactly what the problem was. "Oh Jack." She said as she patted him on the hand. "We'll find someone for you too. You know we just hired the sweetest girl over at the gym, a new spinning instructor."  
  
"Forget it Alison. I don't need charity." Jack sighed as he sat in the chair beside her. She sounded like an old aunt wanting to fix him up with her friend's daughter. He didn't want help like that.  
  
Alison glared at him, annoyed. "It's not charity and I will not forget it. I want all the people I love to be as happy as I am. I will not rest until we find someone for you."  
  
Jack knew she meant well but needed to nip this little matchmaking scheme in the bud. "I appreciate it Alison. I really do. But let me see how I do on my own - OK?"  
  
She was still worried about him she decided to give him a break. She'll just set up a little chance meeting between Jack and the new girl at the gym.  
  
Alison glanced at Kate and sighed. She'd better get back to the gym before Rafe sent out a search party. "This has been so much fun. It's been too long since we've all just hung out. It's never been the same since - "  
  
"Livvie went all fangy on us." Jamal said with a chuckle.  
  
"Jamal." Alison glared at him and cast a worried look at Jack.  
  
"Alison - relax. I am not still hung up on Livvie."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack. I know how much you loved her - but let's face it - as long as Caleb walks the face of the earth she'll still go running to him in the end. You need to move on and find someone new. That's why Melissa is perfect for you."  
  
"Who's Melissa?" Both Jamal and Jack asked together, completely confused.  
  
"The new spinning instructor." She replied with a smile as she buttoned her coat. She lifted Kate's seat to attach to the stroller. The movement startled and woke her and she started to wail. "OK. That's our cue to leave." Rolling the stroller gently back and forth, Alison said, "Shush Katie. Let's go bug Daddy again. Maybe we can make him leave work early. Say goodbye to Uncle Jack and Uncle Jamal. We'll see them again real soon."  
  
Smiling, both Jack and Jamal leaned down to kiss Katie on the forehead. After they did, Alison hugged each one of them in turn. "See you later. Thanks for lunch. We had a really good time." She called as she and Kate headed out the door.  
  
"Look at her. Can you believe it? Alison has a little baby. Man - she is such a great mother." Jack remarked as they watched them walk down the sidewalk.  
  
Jamal nodded and laughed. "It's no surprise dude. She's had a lot of practice. She's been mothering you and me for years." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Abby's heart beat frantically. She was mere inches from running right into Alison and Kate as they walked down the street. She quickly ducked into an alley way and avoided them. Abby heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone thought she was still sound asleep in her apartment and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
As she took a turn into the park she realized it was all a bit silly. What were the chances that she'd run into Livvie randomly like this? She knew it was crazy but she at least had to try. She didn't want to keep taking those sleeping pills forever but she knew for a fact that without them she'd never get any sleep.  
  
These latest visions were so odd. It was as if something evil was among them, but not directly to blame. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she had to stop it. She couldn't let Livvie destroy their happiness.  
  
Abby walked along until came upon her favorite bench. The park was pretty much empty at this time of day. School was still in session for another hour or two and it was after lunchtime.  
  
She shut her eyes tight and pleaded in her mind. "Please. Please let me do this. Let me find her and get rid of her before this whole thing starts all over again. I just want us all to be happy."  
  
It was as if someone heard her prayer because just moments after she got there it was answered.  
  
She saw Livvie walking along, a feeling of bitterness and sadness seemed to walk with her. Abby knew her life had not been easy - but the choices she'd made dictated the life she eventually led.  
  
As she approached, Abby stared Livvie down, her voice much stronger than she felt at the moment. "Well, well, well if it isn't the girl voted "Most Homicidal" at PC High." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Livvie replied, her eyes deadly.  
  
"You'd better make some." Abby threatened. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Livvie was in no mood for this. Abby'd better watch out. "I live here. I've lived here longer than you. Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
"True - you did "get here first" but that doesn't mean you get to destroy everything." Abby's voice lost every trace of sweetness as she added. "I'm here making sure you don't ruin what we've all fought so long and hard to have."  
  
Livvie's temper began to rise. It was so typical. "Because that has to be why I'm here right? To ruin everything for all of you? You people are so pathetic. The world - believe it or not - does not revolve around all of you. What if I told you I'm here to visit my father? Is there a law against that? Do you work for the PCPD now?"  
  
Abby ignored her questions. "Where's Caleb? Did he come with you?"  
  
Livvie just stared at her and didn't respond.  
  
Abby tilted her head and looked at Livvie. "He let you come alone?" She said softly, her voice full of disbelief. "That's so unlike him. He usually likes to control your every move - and treat you - I don't know - kind of like a little puppet. Did he get tired of playing?"  
  
In two steps Livvie was directly in front of Abby. She slapped her soundly across the cheek, hitting her so hard she knocked her glasses off and caused Abby to stumble and fall to the ground.  
  
Before Abby could regain her composure and get up, Livvie stormed off. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe it had ended so soon. There was no doubt it was all over now. There is no way she could hide anymore. She ran to a payphone to call a cab. She needed to go see her father before they all came after her. Livvie knew Abby was just the first. As soon as she told Rafe there'd be no place left for her to run - except straight out of Port Charles. She couldn't leave - not now. She couldn't stand to be all alone. Her father would help her. She knew that he would. As soon as she got to him she'd set about dealing with all the rest.  
  
Abby touched a hand to her cheek, which still stung from the force of Livvie's blow. Tears filled her eyes and began to fall as she searched frantically for her glasses in the snow, her hands freezing because - as usual - she'd left her gloves at home. She finally found them and was just about to reach out to grab them when she saw a set of feet directly in front of her, their stance eerily familiar. She looked up and knew exactly who it was before her eyes reached his face.  
  
"Cameron." She said with a muffled sob.  
  
His eyes were furious as he crouched down and carefully picked up her glasses, and then he took her hand to help her to stand. He pushed her none too gently back on the bench and tossed her glasses in her lap. She gingerly put them on, trying to avoid the bruise she knew was going to bloom across her cheekbone. Cam bent down and filled a handkerchief with snow and pressed it to her cheek, taking her hand and placing it there so she could hold it there herself.  
  
She stared up at him. "Cameron - I - "  
  
"Don't bother Abby. It wasn't important enough for you to share with me before. I don't want to hear it now." He got up and pulled his coat around himself and began to walk away.  
  
"Cam - no don't."  
  
He stopped briefly - but wouldn't turn around to look at her. "I'm sure you can find your way home - since you're so good at doing things by yourself."  
  
"Cam - " she called again, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
This time, even if he heard her he didn't stop. She'd never felt more alone in her life as she watched him slowly walk away. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I must be weepy or something b/c I've been tearing up all day thinking about the end of that chapter. Livvie's so mean and yeah - Cam's angry but he has a right to be I think. Will Cam and Abby make up? Umm - what do you think??? ;) LOL!  
  
Until 15 - Enjoy! xox - G  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"That was so much fun." Alison said with a laugh as they walked into the house. She laid Katrina down on the couch and got her out of her little snowsuit. Kate didn't really want to be disturbed at the moment and she let them both know it.  
  
"Whoa!" Rafe walked in with the last of the stuff from the car and held his ears. "What are you doing to her?"  
  
"Nothing. Just getting her out of that Eskimo outfit you put on her this morning." Alison sighed.  
  
"Well - I didn't want her to be cold."  
  
"Trust me -she's not. She's sweating." Alison laughed at him.  
  
"That's not because of what I put her in - that's the 15 blankets you load on top of her." Rafe countered.  
  
"OK. Truce. Can we just say that we both want her to be warm?" Alison tried her best to calm Kate who was still screaming from the ordeal.  
  
"Opera singer?" Rafe asked. They spent a lot of time trying to figure out Kate's future career, particularly when she wailed like that.  
  
Alison shook her head. "Rock star."  
  
Rafe's voice got way too serious for such a silly conversation. "No way. She's not touring with a bunch of rowdy rocker guys."  
  
"You'd have a problem with that huh?" Alison picked Kate up and rocked her back and forth. Her yelling got less and less frequent each second. She was just annoyed. She'd be OK in a minute.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "Poor pretty Katie. Mommy won't let these big macho guys ruin your love life - don't you worry."  
  
Rafe stared at her as he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Alison shrugged and kissed the top of Kate's head. "Just that I've heard this all day - from Jamal and Jack and now you. Kate's going to have a tough time finding a guy that will please the three of you."  
  
"And she should. I'm not worried at all. I'm pretty sure there's no one who deserves her."  
  
Alison ignored him. There were many years before they had to settle this argument. "I'm going to go feed her so we can eat in peace. Can you warm up those leftovers for me?"  
  
"Umm. Why don't we order in?" He was always a bit leery about doing warming stuff up. Once he put the microwave on for two hours instead of two minutes.  
  
"No." Alison insisted. "There's plenty left over from the other night. Just hit "reheat" Rafe. It couldn't be simpler."  
  
He watched her as she settled down with Kate and mumbled "For you maybe."  
  
*********  
  
Rafe came downstairs with the baby monitor, having put Kate down for the first part of the night. She seemed to sleep later and later these days. Rafe was hopeful and was keeping his fingers crossed. Maybe finally they'd get a peaceful night's sleep soon.  
  
He saw Alison by the sink in the kitchen, gazing absentmindedly out the window as she scrubbed the serving dish.  
  
He placed the monitor down on the counter and came up behind her, curling his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on the side of her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered sheepishly.  
  
"I said 'reheat' Rafe - not 'defrost'." She was annoyed but she couldn't help smiling. He tried hard - he really did. "You are so not in charge of teaching Kate the alphabet."  
  
"That's OK. I may not know how to handle a microwave - but I do have other talents." He kissed her neck again.  
  
Alison tilted her head as he kissed her and sighed as she set the dish to dry on the counter. She turned in his arms and wound her own around his neck. "Really? What would those be?"  
  
Rafe pulled her closer and kissed her, his mouth nibbling at her lips, taking little tastes. "I could show you if you want." He whispered.  
  
"Please do." Alison said as she laid a hand on his cheek. The action caused him to jump back sharply.  
  
"Eww. God! Alison! Take those gloves off!" Rafe pulled away and grabbed a towel to wipe his cheek.  
  
Alison doubled over with laughter. "Oh Rafe! I'm so sorry! I forgot I was wearing them." She pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the sink.  
  
He kept scrubbing, trying to get the slimy, greasy water off his face. "We have a dishwasher. Why are you doing the dishes anyway?"  
  
Alison stared at him and tried to control her laughter. "I can't put a dish that dirty in the dishwasher without scrubbing it first."  
  
Rafe threw the towel down and stared back. "Alison. That makes absolutely no sense."  
  
"It wouldn't to you. But trust me." She said as she moved closer to him. Her eyes glittered as she untied the apron she wore around her waist and tossed it aside. "Now. Aren't you going to show me your hidden talents?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to now." He teased as he turned and walked to the living room.  
  
She followed him and reached to pull the clip from her hair. She shook it out to fall over her shoulders as she paused to light a few candles on the mantle.  
  
"No? Are you sure?" She asked as she walked slowly over to where he sat on the couch. She stared deeply into his eyes as she curled up next to him.  
  
"Maybe I'll show you one or two." Rafe replied as he ran a hand through her hair and pulled her face closer to his. "If you're good."  
  
Alison placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers. "And what if I'm bad?" She murmured against them, her eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
Rafe was too busy kissing her thoroughly to respond right away. When he finally eased away and caught his breath he replied with a smile. "If you're bad, I'll show you them all." 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: LOL! Glad you liked the last chapter. Made me chuckle too. But now - here we go. The Aftermath. :( Until 16 xox-G

Abby sat there stunned for what amounted to a good hour. She finally stood and walked home slowly, not sure what she'd find when she got there. She was betting she wouldn't find Cameron. As she made her way back to the apartment she fought vainly to keep tears from spilling from her eyes. It was hard, but the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself.

What a stupid move, she said to herself trying to keep from sobbing as she fumbled with the keys. Her fingers were numb from the cold. Cam would yell at me for not wearing my gloves. She thought with a sigh. Cam would yell at me for a lot of things tonight.

Her heart was hopeful but still heavy as she finally walked through the door. There wasn't a light on in the place. 

It was clear. Cameron wasn't there. 

She eased off her coat and flicked on a light. She knew she should be hungry but she had absolutely no appetite. Abby shivered and decided to go take a hot bath. She was still so cold. She didn't think she'd ever be warm again.

Abby stayed in the tub until her skin started to wrinkle. She grabbed the sweatshirt that hung on the door and started to cry again. It, like practically everything she wore to bed, belonged to Cameron. Still she pulled it on and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve. She moved into the other room and curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket over herself as she laid her head down. She touched the back of her hand to her cheek - it was still stinging. Livvie was tiny but she could really pack a punch.

She had been having so much trouble sleeping lately. For the first time in weeks, she wasn't plagued by visions - she wasn't tortured by what she saw coming. Abby knew exactly what she was up against now and she should be sleeping soundly.

But she couldn't sleep. Not without him.

Minutes ticked by, quickly becoming hours. Abby was caught up wondering where he could possibly be and if he'd ever come home. Finally, she heard the door click open.

He was back.

Cam walked in and slowly turned around to close the door behind him. He placed his keys on the table next to the door softly. The gesture usually made Abby smile. He'd vowed to do that on their wedding day and not a day had gone by since then where he failed to do so. After what had happened today - watching him keep his promise to her just made her more upset and twice as guilty. 

Abby twisted her rings around her finger and stared at her lap as she heard him move around the apartment, hanging up his coat. The silence around them scared her. Cam was way too calm. She knew he was either about to burst or was so hurt he couldn't even speak.

She watched as he walked into the kitchen and take something out of the freezer. A few seconds later he walked towards the couch and sat beside her, holding a bag of ice in his hand.

He reached over and pressed it to her cheek. "You need to keep ice on that. She clocked you good. I'm pretty sure you'll have a black eye tomorrow."

Abby started to weep. "Cameron." He was being so nice to her. She sighed with relief. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad, Abby? I passed mad hours ago. It was just before I was furious, irate and livid." 

She realized her mistake now, he was fighting with all he had to keep his voice calm.

"Now I'm just plain old angry - and sad - Abby. Today, most of all - you made me sad." Cam got up and walked over to stare out the window. 

"Cameron. I was going to tell you…" she began.

He whirled around to face her. "You were? Really? When did you plan on doing that? After Livvie beat the crap out of you? Or maybe after she tried to run you off the road the second time? Or would it have been after she poisoned you or shot you in the back? When were you going to clue me in Abby? Just tell me."

"I…"

Cam wasn't nearly done with what he wanted to say. "Because she's so dangerous - Abby. You saw it all happen. You know exactly what she is capable of. And you still tried to go after her by yourself."

"I made a mistake." Abby whispered as she set the ice pack down on the table.

Cam walked back in the room and stood to face her, leaning against a wall. He shoved his hair out of his eyes and glared at her. "You made a huge mistake Abby. Maybe - you know - maybe we both did. Let me ask you something - do you really want to be married?"

That was the absolute last thing she expected him to ask her. "Cameron…" She sobbed as she stared up at him in shock.

Cam crossed his arms across his chest and didn't blink. "Answer the question, Abigail." He said softly.

"Of course. Of course I do." She replied as she moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks, wincing as she touched the bruise there.

Watching her cry was just about breaking his heart - but Cameron needed her to understand what she had done by shutting him out like that. He couldn't put all the blame on her really. Part of him felt like it was his fault. He'd left her alone for four years and she'd only been able to depend on herself. But he was here now and Abby needed to decide what she truly wanted.

"But you know what that actually means though, Abby? Don't you? "

Abby could barely catch her breath she was so distraught. She tried to answer him but was crying so hard she couldn't form a sentence. His heart was aching as he watched her. Cameron finally crossed to her and sat beside her again. He took her hands in his and held tight.

"It means that you're not alone anymore Abby. You can't just go off and take things on by yourself. I'm back, I'm here now and as far as I know - I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. If something or someone is bothering you - then they're bothering me too. Do you get it yet?"

Abby nodded and started to shake. "I'm so sorry." She finally was able to whisper.

Cameron's arms closed around her and pulled her close. He held her for a full minute before he eased back and gently ran a hand over her face. He kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. "OK. Shh. OK. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

"I'm…" Abby tried to apologize again. 

"Shh. Tomorrow. Just rest now - OK?" Cam whispered as he placed a pillow in his lap. He tenderly eased her down and ran a hand over her hair. He reached over and picked up the bag of ice and placed it on her cheek. It was turning a light shade of purple. Cameron would never strike a woman but he was sure he could strangle that witch with his bare hands for daring to hurt Abby. "How are we going to explain this? Huh? Can we tell people that you got this learning kickboxing from Rafe?"

She couldn't believe she was actually able to laugh. "No. We can't." She said softly.

"I don't want people to talk." He whispered as he lightly rubbed her back.

The events of the day had exhausted her. Abby's mind was still filled with worry but despite it all her eyes began to flutter closed. Cam watched her fall asleep but was sure he wouldn't follow anytime soon.

He wanted her to trust and depend on him. He never before had doubted she would. They had both thought picking up where they left off would be easy.

Maybe they were wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"You - Rafe Kovich are extremely talented." Alison giggled as she felt him place soft little kisses across her belly, then inching his way up towards her face.  
  
"And you - Alison Kovich have been very, very bad." He said with a huge grin as finally reached there. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'm going to be bad much more often if this is my punishment." She replied as she ran her hands over his skin, watching him shiver wherever she touched him.  
  
It took every ounce of her concentration, but Alison paused for a minute to see if Kate was making any noise. As she did, she could hear the baby babbling to herself. The sound made her smile.  
  
Rafe heard it too. He held her tighter and continued to softly rain kisses up and down her neck. "She's very talkative this morning." He whispered between them.  
  
"mmmm hmmm." Alison replied, taking his face in her hands and finally bringing his lips to hers. When he pulled away she sighed. "We should probably go get her."  
  
"In a minute." Rafe insisted as he pressed his lips to hers again. He could never get over how sweet she tasted. He could kiss her for hours.   
  
It didn't seem like they had hours this morning however, because as if on cue, Katrina began to howl.  
  
"I knew it was too good to last." Alison said with a laugh.  
  
"You - my sexy, gorgeous wife." Rafe said as he kissed her quickly "are in charge of remembering where we left off." He slipped from the bed and pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
"I think I can handle that." Alison said with a smile as she watched him go off to get Kate. She yawned and stretched and pulled the covers closer around her.   
  
*********  
  
Cam was already up and dressed when Abby opened her eyes. He glanced over at her from the kitchen as he sipped his coffee. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"I slept OK." she replied softly. Abby didn't want to wait to get this over with. She took a deep breath and began. "Cam. I want to tell you why."  
  
He thought that his anger had faded since yesterday - but as he listened to her he realized it was far from true. He held his hand up at her and cut her off. "This is the problem - Abs. There shouldn't even be a reason why."  
  
Cam placed his mug in the sink and walked closer to her. He kept his distance and stood facing her. "You want to spare Rafe and Alison. You want them to go on blissfully unaware that the woman who has tried to kill them both in the past AND actually succeeded in one case I might add - is walking the streets where they live?"  
  
It didn't sound like such a good idea when Cam put it like that. Abby started to plead her case again. She tried a different tactic.  
  
"But right now - they're so happy." She said.  
  
"They'll still be happy Abby. They're crazy about each other, they have a beautiful little girl." Cam ran a hand over his face - frustrated and still more than a little annoyed. "Let me ask you something. When did you get to decide their life for them? Who put you in charge?"  
  
"I don't think I'm in charge." Abby said, her voice a bit shocked at the thought.  
  
"You don't? I have to tell you - you're doing a really good impression of someone who thinks they are."  
  
Abby sighed. "I didn't ask for this - Cameron. You're always telling me that the things I see are not my fault. Now are you saying the opposite is true?"  
  
"No. Abby. Don't twist my words around." Cam's voice was beginning to rise. "Events that you see are not your fault. When you see things moments before they happen and you think you can stop them but don't - that's not something you can control. But I'll tell you what is your fault. Keeping people in the dark - not warning them when you can. That's so irresponsible of you and I never imagined you'd ever do such a thing. A lot has changed in four years I guess."  
  
He was so angry with her. Abby could tell by the way he was trying so hard not to yell. Yelling she was used to. This rational and calm tone of voice Cam was using scared her to death.  
  
Cameron moved to the closet to get his coat and then turned to face her again. "Even though I think you're wrong to keep them out of it - that's not even the real reason I'm so upset with you." He looked at her with eyes filled with pain, the hurt he felt clearly heard in his voice. "It's because you didn't even tell me - Abby. I've been worried about you for weeks. I've been feeling so useless because there was nothing I could do to help and once you saw what was really going on - once there was something I could actually do - you still didn't tell me." He pulled his coat on and walked towards the door. "I thought we were a team."  
  
This was it. This was the picture she had seen in her mind, the vision of him leaving her.  
  
"Cameron. Wait." She pleaded.  
  
He shook his head no and placed his hand on the doorknob, pausing to turn around and look her in the eye. "You want to control everything then you decide - Abby. I'll be back tonight and you tell me then what you want. But I'm telling you right now that I can't do this. I can't watch you risk your life and pretend I'm OK with you doing it. I won't sit by and watch you take all this on yourself when I'm right here - wanting and needing to help you. I love you far too much to be able to do that."  
  
He looked over at her one final moment before he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
************  
  
The sound startled Rafe, who was downstairs. He had been caught up in thoughts of Alison and how perfect everything was. Finally he had been able to give her what she had dreamed of.  
  
He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and was sort of shocked it hadn't happened yet. Though Rafe desperately wanted to he knew he shouldn't get too comfortable. That's just when they'd strike. The minute you let your guard down. Still he couldn't deny that a life like the one he was currently leading was something he could really get used to.  
  
Concerned, he walked upstairs and caught a glimpse of Cam as he took the back stairs.  
  
He knocked gently on Abby's door, a bit uncomfortable since if they were fighting it was really none of his business. Still - he was worried enough to do it anyway.  
  
Rafe heard the sound of footsteps running towards the door. Abby flung it open wide and called out "Cameron!!". She stopped just short of falling into Rafe's arms. Disappointment washed over her features as she looked up at him sadly.  
  
"I thought you were - " Abby said with a sob.  
  
Rafe's eyes widened with shock as he saw her face. He couldn't fathom that Cam had done this to her. Still, he needed to ask.  
  
"Abby. What happened to you? Who hit you?" He asked as he gently held he by the arms.  
  
Her hand flew to her cheek - it was the last thing she was thinking about.  
  
"Rafe." She said when she saw the look in his eyes. "He would never." Abby eased away from him and walked back towards the couch before turning to face him again.  
  
"I know that." Rafe replied softly as he followed her. "Someone did though." He gazed into her eyes and suddenly knew. "What's going on Abby?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you." She began.  
  
"Too late." He said, his voice getting angry. "Who is it?"  
  
"Rafe. Please. Just let me explain."  
  
"The only words I want from you are ones that tell me who's here - Abby. I gave you time to work through this but I'm done. I want you to tell me. Now." He demanded, his voice rising.  
  
"Please. Stop. Don't yell at me!" She pleaded. "Everyone's so angry at me. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly as he helped her to sit down. She looked like she was about to collapse. "I won't yell but you need to tell me Abby. I won't leave here until you do. Who did this?"  
  
She took a deep breath and whispered. "It was Livvie." 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: To my four most faithful (Melody/PCGirl/Nat and Bethany) Can I just tell you that the fact that you love and care about what happens to "Cabby" chokes me up to no end?? I know I stole lots of Rali bits when I made them - but I like to think they have a life of their own. It absolutely **_floors_** me that y'all might think so too. 

I don't like them fighting either. I hated whenever Rali did too - but let's face it - if they didn't ever fight it'd be really boring. This is what I meant about Livvie - she really hasn't done anything yet and already things are falling apart. They'll make up soon - I promise. 

Until 18 xox-G

Chapter Seventeen

Livvie paced her hotel room. She was staying in a place just outside of town. After her altercation with Abby in the park she had rushed over to visit Kevin and found he wasn't home. She needed to get in contact with him soon. She didn't have much time left.

In what seemed like every other minute she wanted to run back to Caleb. It seemed like a great solution when she thought of the alternative. Livvie knew that very soon they'd all come after her. Without her powers - she'd be pretty much helpless to stop them.

Well. Maybe not exactly helpless, Livvie thought with a sinister grin. She did a lot of damage without fangs now that she thought about it.

Still it was different now. At least she wanted it to be different. In many ways she was her own worst enemy. The first few moments after Caleb made that fateful wish she had wanted the chance that becoming mortal again had given her. She knew that she couldn't exactly go back to the way things were when she first came to Port Charles all those years ago - but she needed to make some sort of a change. She thought that they had finally found a way.

Caleb - of course - had other ideas. He always did.

Though she tried to move on, every minute, every second, her heart still cried out for him. It was especially true in times like this, times where she felt so alone. 

Determined not to be alone for much longer, Livvie walked to the phone and dialed. She should try again.

"Hello?" She heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

It was not the voice she was expecting. Livvie slammed the phone down.

"Lucy!?" She whispered, shocked. "What the hell are you doing at my father's house?"

************

"Mother. I'm not going to say this again. Katrina is not entering a beauty pageant. FORGET IT!" Alison sighed as she pushed the stroller away from Elizabeth.

"Oh c'mon baby. She is absolutely gorgeous and it's really just a scholarship contest." Elizabeth scanned the paper she held in her hand. She had just picked it up from a table someone had set up in the mall. "See? First prize in the "Adorable Infant" category is a $5000 scholarship. And my goodness - look at that crown - are those crystals or rhinestones?" Elizabeth brought the sheet closer to analyze it. "You know - I could make her a gown - I really think I have a knack for it. I've been thinking about going into the design business."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Alison asked as she sat down at a table. "A gown? For a newborn? Mother. Please. Get a hold of yourself. Kate is barely 6 weeks old. She needs a gown like a hole in the head."

"Sweetie." Elizabeth pleaded. "Look at how funny looking this baby in the picture is. Katie's a shoe-in. Let's just see what happens. We'll just enter her in this one. Please?"

Alison shook her head vigorously as she gazed at the picture. "That's sick. That baby is wearing lipstick. Stop it. I said no. It's not going to happen. And trust me - if you think I'm tough - why don't you go ask Rafe his opinion on the subject?"

"OK. Fine. Forget it." Elizabeth sighed. Her dreams for her granddaughter vanished in an instant. She knew Rafe would never even consider it.

Alison smiled at the waitress. After she gave her order she turned her attention to Kate who was entranced by the little mobile that hung from her stroller. Alison twisted the knob that made it spin and play music and knew they'd have at least 10 minutes peace. 

"Now. Tell me more about your new career. You really think you'll design clothes?" Frankly, the suggestion was a shock to her - but she'd be happy if her mother could find something to keep her occupied. She got into too much trouble when she had nothing to do.

"I was bored with my wardrobe and in one afternoon I sort of threw an outfit together. Chris really seemed to like it."

"No offense - Mom. I'm not saying you don't have a talent - but Chris Ramsey is hardly fashion expert."

"Well. Neither is Rafe." Elizabeth countered as she made a face.

Alison rolled her eyes. Just another time she was reminded that her mother was like a child herself. "I never said he was." Alison laughed at the image. "C'mon. Tell me what you're thinking. What type of clothes are you going to design?"

Elizabeth grinned as she sipped her water. "Expensive ones."

************

"Livvie?" Rafe nearly gasped, hoping he'd heard Abby wrong.

"Yeah." She replied, her voice full of tears. "Livvie."

"She gave you that black eye?" He asked then.

"I was asking her where Caleb was. I was sort of taunting her when I realized he sent her packing. Abby sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "She's deceptively strong. She knocked my glasses right off." 

"Are you OK?" Rafe moved his hand gently over her cheek, his eyes concerned as he looked at her.

Abby winced as he got close to her eye. "It looks worse than it feels."

She was incredible. "Abby. How long have you known she was here?" 

"Just a few days. I swear." She replied softly.

"And you kept it to yourself? You didn't tell anyone did you?" He said, his voice eerily calm.

Abby didn't speak. She simply stared at her lap.

"Not even Cameron - huh?" Rafe asked though he already knew what she would answer.

"How'd you guess?" She whispered. Abby looked up at him, and he could clearly see that she was crying.

Rafe couldn't believe that Abby was actually trying to pull a stunt like this again - but he decided he couldn't kick her when she was down. 

His mind was spinning. Alison and Kate were out shopping today. He didn't want to seem paranoid but he would feel so much better if they were at home. He'd go and track them down and then he'd go after Livvie, but first, he needed to make sure Abby was OK. 

He put an arm around her shoulder and let her cry for a bit. He reached over and grabbed a tissue. As he handed it to her he said with a smile, "If you'd have come to kickboxing I could have taught you how to whack her one first." 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Am I dragging this out too long? LOL! Honestly - you can tell me. :) Sorry - no Cabby here but fret not my dears - it'll happen - just wait until tomorrow and then I promise - you'll see. This chapter's not too exciting - but it's important. Until 19 - xox-G  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Where have you been?" Ian asked as Lucy walked in the door. "I'm late for my shift."  
  
"I know - I'm so sorry. I was."  
  
"With Kevin." He said sadly. "That's the third time this week."  
  
"You don't understand." She wanted to explain but couldn't quite find the words.  
  
"Oh but I do. You share custody of a child with the man - Lucy and I get it - truly I do but it doesn't mean you can neglect those of us here who are depending on you."  
  
"You're not being fair." Lucy insisted.  
  
"I'm not? What's fair Lucy? Is fair having me sit here like an idiot while you spend days on end with you ex husband?"  
  
She wanted to make him see. "Ian. He needs me."  
  
"Perhaps. But I need you too - Lucy. Danny - he needs you. He depends on you. He looks to you like a mother and you know that."  
  
"I do. Ian. I do - but Kevin - he's so alone lately. What with Livvie gone and Ian you know that he's finally."  
  
Ian sighed. "Back to his old self. I know." He faced her and looked into her eyes. "It was easier when he was a lunatic. It was - in a way - easier when I was - "  
  
Lucy's eyes widened with shock. "Ian Thornhart - don't you dare say it."  
  
"Why not?" He shrugged. "It's true. When I needed you constantly you were always here. Now that I'm mortal again the playing field is even. I just thought you and I - I just thought at this point - I had an advantage."  
  
"Ian." She pleaded as he walked towards the door. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. She didn't know which way to turn lately. She was so confused.  
  
"I can't discuss this now. I'm late as it is. You need to figure this out - Lucy - but know this. I won't stand idly by and watch him steal you from me. I won't do it." He said - his voice final as he stormed out the door.  
  
Lucy could do nothing more than tearfully watch him go.  
  
************  
  
Alison pushed the stroller and made her way toward the gym. Kate stared up at her and seemed to hang on her every word as she spoke. "Grandma's a nut, Katie-girl. Does crazy run in the family? Poor baby - I hate to tell you but I think it just might. Now goofy - goofy certainly does - I know that. You're Daddy's as goofy as they come. And if I'm being honest - I'm a bit of a goof myself. You'll find that it's not such a bad thing, sweetie. It's actually quite endearing."  
  
Alison was so busy chatting with Katrina that she didn't see Rafe bounding out the door. He nearly collided with her.  
  
"Hey!" She called out. Leaning close to Kate's ear she whispered with a giggle. "Look. There's goofy now."  
  
"Hi!" Rafe replied when he caught his breath. Having her stop by made him sigh with relief. He felt so much better when he could keep an eye on her. "I was just going to look for you."  
  
"Well - lucky you 'cause here we are." Alison rose on her toes to give him a kiss. She looked down at the baby and said with a grin. "Say hi to Daddy, Kate. Let's keep grandma's crazy plan to ourselves."  
  
"What is she up to now?" Rafe asked, not sure he even wanted to know. "Pre-Calculus for Pre-Schoolers?"  
  
"Nope. She wants her to be in a beauty pageant." Alison said with a sigh.  
  
Rafe wished she was kidding but he knew better. He looked at her and smiled. "That's completely unnecessary. It's no contest. She's the most beautiful baby in the entire world." His voice was definite, like there better not be anyone who disagreed with him.  
  
He didn't have to worry about Alison. "I completely agree."  
  
"Besides - they're totally creepy." He shivered. "Dressing your kid up like a Barbie doll? Who does that?"  
  
Alison laughed at him. "What do you know about Barbie dolls?"  
  
"Enough to know that my daughter shouldn't look like one." He kissed her again.  
  
"Why were you looking for us?" Alison asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"I just missed you - that's all." It was actually the truth - but only half of it.  
  
"That's sweet Rafe - but you can't fool me. You're just being a teensy bit paranoid. I know now that we're just fine. Nothing's happened yet. No one's here to bother us." Alison picked Kate up and cradled her in her arms. "Isn't that right, pretty one? There're no bad guys here to bother my sweet baby. It's going to be happily ever after for you." She kissed her nose. "And me." She kissed it again. "And - OK - I guess Daddy too." She said as she giggled and nuzzled the baby's neck.  
  
As Rafe watched her, his heart was sinking. She believed it. Alison truly thought everything was fine. How could he tell her it wasn't? How could he ruin this for her? As he gazed at the two of them he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bear to make her unhappy. To succeed in doing so it was clear he also had to keep her from Abby. If Alison got a look at what Livvie had done to her face he knew that they'd play twenty questions for the rest of the night.  
  
He wheeled the stroller towards the door and plastered on a smile. "Well. Now that I've found my girls - let's go home shall we?"  
  
Alison's face fell. "Oh. Really? So soon? I was hoping to spend some time with Abby. Besides isn't it too early?"  
  
"There's no one here. And as the co-owner, I think it'll be OK if we close early today. Besides, Abby's sleeping. Cam asked me to check on her and I just came down from there. She's still exhausted."  
  
Alison sighed and looked at him sadly. "I wish there was something we could do to help her Rafe. She's done so much for us."  
  
"I know." He replied. "I wish we could too. And we will. We'll figure something out." His mind raced as he frantically tried to ease her back out the door.  
  
Alison sighed but gave in easily - completely unaware of what was to come. "I guess I can catch up with her tomorrow. C'mon Katie, let's go home." She said softly. She gave Rafe a sultry look as she added. "You know. Now that I think of it - Rafe, I have to remind you of something once we get there." 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Nat my lovely - I could NEVER hate you. I have to say I feel the same way - I think it was horrible how Lucy and Kevin had such a beautiful wedding and then he went missing and then completely psycho. And don't get me started on the way she abated Ian's vampire symptoms - though to be fair - I wouldn't have complained if it were Rali. :) But onto my version of things. I'm with you - I don't think Ali's going to like what Rafe's doing either. And finally - I think y'all be a bit happier w/this chapter. Until 20 xox - G

Chapter Nineteen

Abby paced the length of the apartment. It had been a horrible day. In all the years she'd known Cameron they had never had a day like this. They argued - all the time in fact - but there was a huge difference between their usual harmless banter and what was going on now.

Abby knew one thing for sure. She loved him. With all her heart. She meant every word of her wedding vows. She honestly couldn't remember what it had been like not to be in love with him. She never thought they'd ever be in a place like this. She knew she was the one who put them there.

Still, after Rafe left she finally began to feel better. She knew what she had to do. Abby took her time figuring it all out. She had had nothing to do all day but to think - and to get ready for Cameron to come home.

She was so comfortable with him, they had been together for so long - she couldn't believe she was actually really nervous. She couldn't wait to see him. 

As she took one last glance around the apartment, Abby smoothed the fabric of her skirt and sighed. What was taking him so long?

Just then, she heard the sound of his keys turning in the lock. He walked in slowly and stopped just inside the door.

"Hi." He said softly as he placed his keys down. If you asked him Cam was sure he could safely say that this had been one of the most miserable days of his life. It finally changed for the better when he looked at her.

His gaze ran over Abby from head to toe. He once again was reminded of how lucky he was. As he looked at her he was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful. She was wearing his favorite dress, the deep blue color nearly matched her eyes. Her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, the light of the candles glinting off of it making it seem like it was laced with gold. But neither of those things could compete with her smile. Cameron had to simply take one look at her and he was lost.

"Hi." She replied with a bit of a sigh. Her own eyes were spilling over with love as she met his. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Abby - " Cam began.

Abby walked over to him and brought a finger to his lips. "Shh. No. Wait. You said I would get to talk now."

Cam still looked like he had more to say. He started to speak again.

"Please?" She asked him softly, her eyes pleading with him. 

"OK." He agreed as he took off his coat and sat down.

Abby took a deep breath as she stood before him. She stared at her feet for a moment before she looked up at him and began to speak. "Cameron. You have every right to be angry with me. There is no good excuse for why I would ever even think of shutting you out."

Cam sat there and watched her, itching to say something but knowing he had to wait.

Abby nervously twisted the rings she wore on her left hand. "I understand how much I hurt you. You have to know I never meant to. I promise you - I won't ever make that mistake again." She blinked back tears as she continued. "Please don't ever doubt that I love you. I love you **_so_** much Cam. I can't function without you and I can say that because I tried and did a lousy job. Sometimes I forget what it's like to have you here with me again. If it ever seems like I might forget - I need you to remind me. OK?"

She looked so serious it made him smile. Still he kept a straight face as he replied, "OK."

Her voice was just a whisper as she continued. "You asked me some really surprising questions last night and I want to answer them now." 

Abby steadied herself and slowly moved to sit next to him. Cameron turned to face her and he smiled. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders the minute he did. Abby was still a bit nervous but she knew they were more than halfway there already.

"It was about 12 years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday. It was early June, and we were at Sarah's house - you remember - she always had parties because her parents were never home?"

"I remember." Cam replied.

"We were sitting by the pool in the backyard. You were in a bad mood because you didn't really want to go. Mostly it was because she had been after you for years."

He couldn't help himself. He looked up at her and grinned. "Well Abby, c'mon. Who wasn't?"

"Cameron. Please." Abby said as she rolled her eyes. "This is important. Let me finish."

Abby swallowed and started again. "I wasn't really into going either but you made me come because you told me you wanted me to run interference between you and Sarah."

Cam nodded at the memory. He was suddenly right back there. He could see her exactly the way she had looked that night. Abby had been dangling her bare feet in the water, her oversized shirt hanging off one shoulder. She had pushed her glasses to the top of her head and was staring up at the stars. 

"And you told me off something awful. I remember the look on your face. I don't think I've seen you that mad since then and that's saying something."

Cam remembered something else that had happened that night, He'd never forget it. That was the night he had looked at her and was shocked at the idea that what he wanted most at that moment was to kiss her. He couldn't believe the thought even crossed his mind. This was just Abby. He never had considered her that way before. 

As he looked at her now, her eyes holding that same serious gaze, that same sparkle, he remembered the way he had acted on impulse and kissed her so many years before. After his lips touched hers that night, it was clear he could never think of her any other way again.

The sweet sound of her voice brought him back to the present. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah." He said confidently. He knew exactly why. "Because you had a crush on me."

Abby shook her head no.

"NO?" Cam looked shocked. "Don't even try to deny it. You had a huge crush on me."

Abby didn't try. She knew it was true. "I did - but that's not the reason why I was so upset that night."

She took his hands in hers gently. She wanted him to understand. "You asked me last night if I really wanted to be married. I know why you asked me - but I have to tell you - there's never even been a question Cam. I've always, **_always_** wanted to be married to you. I have wanted to be your wife ever since that night by the pool."

"When I first kissed you?" He asked as he did just that.

She smiled as he pulled away. She heaved a sigh of relief. They were going to be alright. She was sure of that now. "Yeah. When you kissed me. But, honestly was more what you said right before you did."

He remembered a lot about that night but he didn't remember that. "What did I say?"

A tear managed to escape and rolled slowly down her cheek. "You said you didn't know what you would do without me. I decided that night that you'd never have to worry because I was convinced I was going to marry you."

Cameron looked at her, finally able to laugh. "That wasn't meant to be a proposal." His voice got serious as he continued. "This is why I was so angry Abby. I need you to be careful. Nothing has changed since then. I don't have any idea what I would do without you."

"I promise you Cameron," Abby said as she pressed her lips to his. "You'll never, ever have to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rafe felt horrible about keeping the truth from Alison, but what else could he do? He spent so much time trying to allay her fears and now - what would he tell her? How exactly could he bring it up so that she didn't worry? He thought about how it would go. "Hey Angel - I know that you're trying so hard to live your life peacefully and move on but guess what? My completely psychotic excuse for an ex-wife is back in town. It looks like she's here alone so it's no big deal. I'm sure she'll just go about her own business and leave us alone." 

Yeah. That would work. 

Ever since they got home, Alison had been busy with the baby, chatting and singing to her softly. His heart melted and he sighed as he gazed over at them. They meant everything in the world to him. Without them - nothing else mattered. Though Rafe had just gotten finished scolding Abby for the exact same thing - he simply couldn't bring himself to tell Alison the news. Not tonight. He was absolutely sure he could get to Livvie first. Once he figured out what she was up to he'd fill Alison in. 

Though he'd pretty much decided to keep it all to himself, Rafe made countless attempts during dinner to tell her. He kept starting but Kate had a knack for demanding attention the minute he tried. He knew it wasn't fair to keep Alison in the dark - he knew she hated when he did that - but short of simply blurting out "Livvie's back!" he didn't know how he could tell her. He wanted to take his time - he didn't want to scare her.

When he finally let her know what was going on - Rafe wanted to make sure she was calm. He wanted to make sure that she would be the least upset by the news. It was so hard to imagine that her reaction would be rational when he saw her holding Kate in her arms. He couldn't risk it. When he finally told Alison he wanted to be certain what Livvie was up to so that he could make sure his girls were as safe as they could possibly be.

He walked over to where Alison sat playing with Kate and eased down beside her. Still trying to figure it all out, he placed a kiss on her hair and pulled her close.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she looked at him strangely.

"I'm fine. Why?" He replied as he swept a few strands of her hair off her face.

"You're just acting funny." She smiled up at him. "I think I know why." She leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I know how worried you are about us. But - you don't have to be. I decided today that I'm not going to let it bother me. Abby will warn us and then we'll deal with it." She smiled wider. "We're lucky she found us. Everything's going to be just fine, Rafe. Isn't that what you always tell me?" 

From where she was lying in Alison's lap, Kate squealed and kicked looking for some attention.

As they both gazed down at their daughter, she reached up and wrapped her fist around Rafe's finger. 

His heart was overflowing as he promised her silently. "I won't let her hurt you, Katie. I promise you - I won't let her hurt us."

He knew he needed to figure this out - and fast. Their future happiness depended on it.

**********

"I love you Cameron." Abby said softly as she pulled away.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he moved to kiss her again. "and believe me - I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"OK." She agreed.

"But…" Cam warned her, as his voice got dangerously quiet. "We still have some things to talk about. You are not off the hook yet, Abigail. I need to make something crystal clear." His eyes let her know without a doubt he was absolutely serious.

"OK." She said again, getting nervous. She started to twirl her rings around her finger scared of what he was about to say.

  
Cam stared deeply into her eyes. He kissed her again gently and then he began. "I know - without a doubt - that I will love you forever, Abby. And I know how much you love me. But I'm telling you right now - I don't ever want to feel that way again. When I saw you in the park with Livvie - when I realized what you were trying to do - I was so angry I could barely see straight. As much as I like arguing with you - I hate being mad at you." He gave her an odd half smile.

Abby understood him perfectly. She felt the same way.

Cam wanted her to know he understood why she did this - because he knew he was partially to blame. "I know that I left you alone. I know that you had no one to depend on for a long time. I saw what that did to you and I'm so sorry."

"It's OK - Cam…" Abby started.

"Please." He cut her off. "You need to let me finish."

Abby nodded and kept quiet.

Cam took a deep breath and began again. "You were so strong - Abby. It amazed me. It's just - I need you to understand that - honestly? I don't think I'm as tough as you are. I don't know if I could actually go on without you. I don't know if I'd even know how to try. I know I had no control over leaving you back then - but I promise - if you let me - I will do my best to make up for the fact that I left you all alone."

Abby ran her hand over his cheek and looked in his eyes. She was startled to find tears filled his too. "Abby. Please. The next time you think that taking it all on alone would spare me - the next time you think you can handle it all yourself - please remember what it would do to me if something happened to you."

He took her hands gently in his to calm her nerves. "If we're going to live our lives together - then that means we'll be **_together _**Abby. I need you to understand that. If you're scared about something, if someone or something is threatening you then - you have to tell me. If I give you my opinion and you don't like it - then argue with me. I don't expect we'll agree - God knows we seldom do." 

Cameron paused then - not sure he could actually say what he needed to. The way he'd felt these last few days convinced him that he meant it and he needed to convince her too.

"Abby. I love you. That's not even a question. I know we joke a lot - but I have never been more serious." His voice shook a bit as he spoke these last words. "If you keep taking risks like this without coming to me first and letting us figure out a solution together - if you even try to take this all on - I'm telling you that won't be able to stick around and watch you do it."

****

She couldn't believe her ears. **"**Cameron." Abby asked, completely shocked and more than a little panicked. "Are you really saying you'd leave me?" 

Cam slowly nodded and took a deep breath as he finally finished. "It would surely destroy me to have to do it and I really don't know if I could actually succeed - but yes - Abby, I'd have to try." He stared into her beautiful eyes again and held her gaze. "That's how important this is to me. I love you way too much to watch you kill yourself to try and save me. Leaving you - as hard as that would be - would be easier than watching you commit suicide."

Abby was stunned. She never realized what keeping things to herself really did to him and even more than that - how it made him feel. She knew how she felt as she saw the vision of Cam dying in her mind and knew now in a sense that she was doing the same thing to him. He didn't have to worry. She more than got the message. She knew now the price she'd have to pay. Leaving him in the dark meant he would leave her. She couldn't bear to go through that type of pain again.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and he wiped them gently away, careful of the bruise around her eye. She had covered it up with makeup - but he still knew it was there.

"Save me from looking like a total wimp, Abs." Cameron pleaded as he helped her to stand and took her in his arms. "Please. Don't give me a reason to have to try." 

Of course he'd make a joke out it in the end. Abby smiled as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, promising him that his reputation was safe. She would not risk everything they had. She would never try to act alone again. 

As his lips caught hers over and over Cam knew he was lying to her. As his hands moved over her skin he realized he would never be strong enough to really stay away. She was a part of him, always had been and always would be. 

They slowly made their way to the bed and sank down together, their mouths still joined.

The way he was kissing her made her remember the way she had felt on that night so many years ago. How her heart had raced and her mind spun. Though he'd kissed her hundreds of thousands of times since then it amazed her that it was still the same. She knew that she'd do what he asked of her. She knew that though she tried to once before she'd never truly be able to live without him. More than that, she didn't want to be the reason that she'd have to try.

Cam's mouth left hers and glided down her neck. She looked beautiful to him in anything she wore - but she looked especially gorgeous tonight. As he placed a few kisses there he whispered softly. "I really love this dress - it's my favorite." 

"I know." Abby laughed, a bit startled as he quickly flipped over so that she was now sprawled on top of him. She felt him reach around the back and ease the zipper down. "That's why I wore it."

"Well - now I'd love you not to wear it." He said with a laugh as he gently eased the straps off her shoulders, his lips still nipping at her skin as he did. "If that's OK with you."

Abby looked down at him and smiled widely as she replied, "That's just fine with me." 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Dear darling readers - esp. the Awians - boy am I happy that Cam and Abby are back to normal. Will they stay that way? Hmmm. We'll see. ;) I loved writing about their past. I mentioned that kiss way back in CS and I was just feeling that we know that they're in love - but we never got to see how it happened. I might bring some more up later in this story - if it fits. ;) I have to say that what I envision for this story going in kind of a weird direction right now - maybe I should say - unpredictable. :) (see below!) I hope you see soon why the title makes sense. Here's a little hint - except #3 - this story has nothing to do w/baseball. LOL! Here's more. Sorry PCGirl -I've been writing so much that I passed you. :) ~ Until 22!! xox-G

****

1chance : _noun_ **1 a** **:** something that happens unpredictably without discernible human intention or observable cause **b** **:** the assumed impersonal purposeless determiner of unaccountable happenings **: ****LUCK** **c** **:** the fortuitous or incalculable element in existence **: ****CONTINGENCY**** 2** **:** a situation favoring some purpose **: ****OPPORTUNITY** needed a _chance_ to relax **3** **:** a fielding opportunity in baseball **4 a** **:** the possibility of a particular outcome in an uncertain situation; _also_ **:** the degree of likelihood of such an outcome a small _chance_ of success **b** _plural_ **:** the more likely indications _chances _are he's already gone **5 a** **: ****RISK** not taking any _chances_ **b** **:** a raffle ticket - **chance** _adjective_- **by chance** **:** in the haphazard course of events they met _by chance_

Chapter Twenty-one

She got up and set off early. She was tired of calling and finding no one home - or of calling and finding people that she wasn't looking for. Livvie wanted to see him today and she was determined to. She walked slowly toward the door and gently knocked on it, fidgeting all the while. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Livvie?" Kevin said - his voice full of awe. "Oh am I glad to see you!'

"Hi Dad." Livvie sighed as Kevin pulled her close. Finally there was someone who was happy to see her.

He let her go and walked back into the house, letting her follow behind. "When did you get here? Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Livvie said softly. 

Kevin looked at his daughter. She looked tired and pale. She also looked to be alone.

Still - he needed to ask the question. "Did he come with you?" He asked his voice quiet. He really hoped she gave him the answer he wanted.

She did.

"No." Livvie shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm all alone."

*************

"So." Cam said as he placed a kiss on her nose, gazing lovingly down at her. "What's next?"

"Considering where we are that's a very interesting question." Abby replied with a giggle.

"I know exactly what I want to do next - but I was talking about our other situation." Cam rolled on his side and pulled Abby with him, holding her close.

"Livvie." She whispered.

"Yeah." He replied, burying his nose in her hair. "Have you seen anything else?"

"No. Not yet. But I will tell you as soon as I do." She said, her voice serious.

"That's my girl." Cam chuckled. He ran a hand down her arm. "That's not why I started this conversation you know."

"I'm just making sure you understand that I got the message." Abby pointed out.

"OK." He replied as he kissed her softly.

Abby took his hand in hers and threaded their fingers together. "We should all meet today. I'm sure Rafe and Alison have some ideas."

"About Livvie? They know she's here?" 

Abby nodded. "Rafe does and I'm sure he's told her by now. He came by yesterday - just after you left."  
  
"And you told him? Just like that?" Cam didn't buy it. He knew her too well. 

"No. He sort of guessed. Plus - he clearly saw that I had a black eye. I needed to explain." She shivered a bit and snuggled closer.

"Do me a favor. Start to take kickboxing OK?" Cam said then.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like Rafe now."

"He's right. If you're going to be a crime fighter you need to know how to protect yourself."

"Crime fighter." Abby muttered and rolled her eyes. Still she answered him. "I will take class later today. I promise." She inched closer and kissed him again.

************

"Livvie. I'm sorry - but I can't believe Caleb would let you leave like that."

"Well he certainly did. As a matter of fact, he practically threw me out, Dad. I couldn't stand it anymore - and I - I just had to leave."

"So you came here." Kevin said.

"I don't have anyplace else to go." She replied. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit unwelcome. "Don't tell me you don't want me here either." She began to get hysterical. "I can't - if you won't help me - I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"Livvie!" Kevin demanded as he held her arms and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself. "I want you here - but if you are going to stay with me I need you to be honest with me."

"I am being honest." She replied - her voice shaking.

"We'll see about that. I'm your father Livvie and you know I love you - but answer this question."

He looked deeply into her eyes and said softly, "What are you up to?"

***********

"Rafe? Can you do me a favor?" Alison smiled at Kate as she dressed her for the day. 

As Rafe answered her question he fought to keep his voice light. He was still aching to tell her what he knew. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to send Melissa over to the Recovery Room today." She replied as she ran a brush over what was left of Kate's hair. Kate looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry - what?" Rafe asked.

Alison picked up the baby and walked over to him. "I want her to meet Jack - but he won't let me set him up - so I just want her to go in there. Just order a sandwich or something and ask her to pick it up for you. And by the way - if you do that - then buy her lunch too." She warned him. She gave him a huge smile. "I really don't care how you do it - but I need you to get her over there for me."

"Alison - what if Jack doesn't want to get involved with anyone right now?"

She looked at him like he had three heads. "What do you mean? Of course he does."

"Alison -" Rafe protested.

Alison rolled her eyes at him and handed Kate over. "Oh for God's sake - Rafe - stop giving me a hard time and just do it. You'll need lunch anyway. It's not that big a deal. If they hit it off they hit it off. Don't you think everyone deserves to be as happy as us? That's all I'm trying to do."

He stopped arguing. He had to admit it was a good idea - given who he knew was back in town. Livvie was as much a threat to Jack as to them. Perhaps ever more so. If he got involved with someone new maybe he could avoid getting mixed up with her again. Rafe decided to agree and do what she asked. He stared down at the baby and simply nodded.

Alison rose on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "Now see? Was that so hard? Thank you." She kissed him again and added, "I'm going to go jump in the shower." Rafe gave her a look. "I'll be quick." She promised. "I know you have to go."

"You be good for Daddy, Katie." She said as she kissed Kate's forehead. "I'll be right back."

As she dashed off, Rafe carefully took Kate downstairs. As he held her close he gazed at her and whispered, "Hey princess. I have to tell you something and it's not that great news - Livvie's back - but you don't need to worry. Daddy will take care of you."

Saying the words made him feel a little better - but as he did, his daughter started to cry. 

Loudly.

Rafe's heart hurt as he heard the sound. He knew that once he told her - Alison would have a similar reaction. "Shh, Shh, little one." Rafe said as he rocked Kate gently back and forth, trying to calm her. "I know just how you feel. I feel the same way about it too."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm trying to move the story along a bit so this chapter's a bit jumpy. Just wait till you see the end!! :0 I gotta tell you - writing for just Rali and Cabby is sooo much easier. I have newfound respect for TIIC (I'd call them TPTB - except I'm never, ever ever!! going to forgive them for "Cali" LOL!) it's hard to keep a story going for everyone at the same time.   
  
Melody - I forgot to mention - yes. I watch Friends.;) That eppy was so funny. It didn't cross my mind though - I was really just trying to find something else outrageous for Elizabeth to suggest!  
  
Oh and finally - y'all - fyi - Imani's not a werewolf here. I don't know anything about them and I honestly really don't care enough to research to find out. With Jamal not being a vamp anymore - I just don't want to go there. Sorry if it seems like I'm taking the easy way out! Until 23! xox- G  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
"Are you still not speaking to me?" Lucy asked Ian at breakfast. Danny was throwing his cereal on the floor, making Christina laugh.  
  
Ian reached out to still Danny's hands, to try and keep him from making more of a mess. He looked up at her sadly, "I'm speaking to you - Lucy. I just don't have anything to say at the moment."  
  
"You don't have much to say at all lately." Lucy sighed as she watched her daughter use her toast to try and build a little house. "Christina - finish your breakfast, don't play with your food."  
  
Ian wiped milk off Danny's chin. He didn't want to get into this now, "Let's have this discussion at a later time, shall we? I don't want to involve the wee ones in all of this."  
  
Lucy nodded in agreement. She knew this wasn't the time or place - but they needed to start talking soon. Everything was supposed to be perfect now that he was mortal again. Everything should be better than ever. But the time she'd spent with Kevin lately confused her. She wanted to work it out - but she honestly didn't know which way to go. Her heart felt like it was torn in two. Lucy's voice was laced with sadness as she replied. "But we do - we do have to talk about it Ian. I don't like what I see happening with us."  
  
He pushed away from the table and took Danny from his chair. "Well it's there we agree. I don't like it all that much either." He replied. "We'll talk later."  
  
***********  
  
"So. That's the whole truth? That's why you're here?" Kevin asked Livvie.  
  
"Yes." She replied, relieved to have it out in the open. "I promise you Dad -now you know everything."  
  
Kevin still couldn't process all he'd just heard. It seemed too unbelievable. "And Caleb? He knew all this and he just let you leave?"  
  
Livvie tore her gaze from her father and looked in her lap. She wrung her hands, nervously. "Yeah." She said softly. "He just let me go." She looked up and gave him a weak smile, "I guess our love wasn't for eternity after all."  
  
Kevin still had his doubts about her story and her intentions - but he sat next to her on the couch and held her close. "Well. You're here now. I'll take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again."  
  
Tears continued to spill from her eyes. She was so grateful to him.  
  
She clung to his shirt and continued to cry as he added. "Just as long as you're completely honest with me."  
  
"Dad!" She sobbed. "I told you!"  
  
Kevin pulled away and cut her off sharply. "Livvie. I've said it before. You're my daughter and I will always love you. But don't pretend I don't have a reason to doubt you. Don't make me go through a list of the lies you've told - not just to me - but to everyone here. To be fair - you've done plenty not just to ruin your own life but mine as well."  
  
She knew he was talking about the drug she gave him. "It was an accident!!" She choked out - unable to take a breath she was crying so hard.  
  
She was breaking his heart but Kevin wouldn't budge. "I just want you to understand that if revenge is what you're after here - if that's your true plan - then you will be on your own. If you want to start a new life - then I will help you. But if you intend to cause harm to anyone here - you are completely on your own."  
  
************  
  
"Hi! I'm here to pick up an order?"  
  
Imani looked up and saw who it was. She smiled brightly. "Hey! Great class this morning."  
  
"Oh hi!" Melissa replied, recognizing her from the gym. "Thanks. I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"I have for a while - pretty much since I first came to town." Imani smiled, knowing what Melissa was really doing here. Jamal had filled her in and she thought it was a fantastic idea. "It's great. I started as a waitress and now - I'm the manager." She looked nervously around and saw that Jack was behind the bar. This was the chance they were all hoping for. "I'm sorry, Melissa. I'll be right back. Why don't you take a seat at the bar? I'm sure Jack can get your order for you."  
  
"OK." She said as she walked over. "Excuse me?" She called out softly as she approached. "I'm here to pick up an order?"  
  
At the sound of such a sweet voice, Jack looked up from the papers he was studying and found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen. It took him a minute to find his voice. "Umm. Hi. You placed an order?"  
  
"Well. No. Not exactly." She gave him a shy smile. "My boss did. I'm just here to pick it up." She stared at him nervously and shook back her hair. It was a gorgeous shade of strawberry blonde and a riot of corkscrew curls. It was obvious to Jack from the sparkle in her eyes that her personality matched her looks.  
  
"Girl c'mon. I told you I'm busy. What the hell's so important?" Jamal protested as Imani dragged him through the door.  
  
"Shh. LOOK!" She giggled.  
  
"Oh. Wait. Is that her?" He said with a grin. "She's cute."  
  
"Umm hmm and it looks like they're hitting it off." Completely giddy, Imani squeezed his hand and grinned back. "Be quiet and let's just watch." She said dreamily. "Then we can say we knew them when."  
  
Across the room, Jack couldn't take his eyes off Melissa. She was absolutely gorgeous. "OK." He said, still mesmerized. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Rafe - do you know him? From the gym?" She replied.  
  
Jack's face fell. "Alison." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yes!" Melissa cried, relieved that he knew who she was talking about. "She's a real sweetheart - although she's at home with the baby today. Rafe treated for lunch and ordered sandwiches for the rest of us. Since he's busy and so generous - I volunteered to go get them. Isn't he such a nice guy?"  
  
"Yeah. He's great." Jack replied, his patience clearly becoming short. He told Alison to stay out of his life. He didn't need her help. He should have suspected she wouldn't give up anyway. The whole thing annoyed him. Jack turned and went into the back, returning moments later with a bag. Melissa paid him and gave him a smile - which he rudely ignored. A bit confused, she took her change and grabbed the bag, suddenly really uncomfortable. He seemed to be so friendly before, she couldn't imagine what had happened. She was now really anxious to leave.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly as she turned to walk away.   
  
Jamal and Imani looked on - stunned as they saw how he'd treated her.  
  
"See you in class tomorrow?" Melissa asked as she walked towards the door.   
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
As Melissa walked out the door she sighed. That was disappointing. Her first impression was that he was really cute. Too bad he was so obnoxious.  
  
At the same time, Jamal strode over towards the bar, more than a little disappointed in his friend. "You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked, his voice full of accusation.  
  
"Nothing." Jack muttered. He didn't have time, or the patience for this at the moment.  
  
Jamal wasn't buying it. He stared him down. "Oh yeah? No? Then tell me this - why were you were acting like such a damn creep to that sweet thing who just left here?"  
  
************  
  
Livvie didn't blame her father for not trusting her. Truth be told - most of the time, she didn't' trust herself. Deep down - she wanted to do the right thing. It seemed however, that she could just never figure out what that was.  
  
She had stopped in the park on her way back to the hotel to take advantage of the day. It was mid-March, but today was especially sunny and warm. As she walked along, Livvie wondered to herself if she could truly start over again. Had she come too far to turn back or was there a chance she could start over. She knew her father was on her side, but could she really expect anyone else to be? She got caught up in her thoughts and though the day was perfect and beautiful, she was barely paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
Alison was so happy to be able to be outside. She walked along, pushing Kate in the stroller, careful to avoid the puddles the melting snow was making. As they made their way along, she smiled as she heard the sound of Kate laughing quietly to herself. It must be so great to be so oblivious, Alison thought as she gazed lovingly down at her daughter. It seemed Kate didn't have a care in the world. Alison knew it was highly unlikely to happen - but she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if she were able to capture that type of innocence again herself.  
  
"C'mon my sweet little angel. Let's hurry and go see Daddy. Do you miss him as much as I do?" Alison spoke softly to Kate as they turned a corner. At that very same moment, someone else turned the corner too.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!!" Alison apologized, looking up to see who she'd knocked into.  
  
Her eyes flew open with shock as she saw who it was. "Livvie." She gasped, almost sure she was hallucinating - and more than hoping she was.   
  
"Surprise!" Livvie replied sarcastically, already defensive, despite what she'd just been thinking.  
  
An evil grin crossed her face. "So tell me Alison. Are you still sorry you almost ran me over?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Jack turned his attention back to his paperwork again, "I don't have time for this, Jamal." 

"Well. Make some. That was rude, man. The girl has no idea Ali's playing matchmaker. You didn't need to do that to her. Plus - she's hot." Imani smacked him on the arm. Jamal winked at her as he added, "Not as hot as you, baby - but she's damn cute." He focused on Jack again. "What the hell's the matter with you!?!" 

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. Just leave me alone." He gazed at Imani, who he knew was going to try just like Ali. He could see it in her eyes. "All of you."

"Jamal. Stop pushing him." Imani came between them to referee. "Jack. You have the right to not want to rush into anything. You have a right to want to take your time - and I respect that." 

"I don't. He doesn't know what he wants..." Jamal interjected. 

"Jamal!!" Imani warned. She placed her hand gently on his arm. "Melissa's really sweet - Jack. If you change your mind - maybe we could all go out sometime. But you tell us when. No pressure." 

"No pressure." Jamal said in a huff. As he went on - Jack's expression got more and more tense. "He needs pressure. He denies it but it's obvious that the dude's still hung up on that mess - Livvie." 

"Jamal. Back off. I'm warning you." Jack's voice was dangerously calm. 

"I'll back off. I'll back way off. You want to be miserable for the rest of your life. That's fine with me. I'm just not going to watch." He turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

************* 

"Well. You look happier than the last time I saw you." Rafe said with a smile as Abby and Cam walked downstairs. 

"I am." She said as she gazed up at her husband, who couldn't resist giving her a kiss. "We are." 

"Your eye looks better too." Rafe observed. "But do me a favor, alright? Duck next time?" 

"That's the magic of makeup. It works wonders. Oh - and don't worry - I'm signing up for class today." She laughed. Abby's voice got serious. She didn't want to waste any more time. "I don't want to ruin such a beautiful morning - but we really should talk about what's going on." She looked around, spying one of Katrina's toys on the counter. "Oh! Is Alison here?" Abby continued. 

"She's not here." He said quietly. 

"Rafe?" Cam asked. 

"She doesn't know yet." He admitted. 

"You didn't tell her?!?!" Abby said, shocked. 

Cam chuckled from beside her. He curled an arm around her and brought her closer. "You really don't want to start that with him do you?" 

"Point taken." Abby sighed. "But - Rafe. She needs to know." 

"I know. I know." Rafe paced the length of the gym and then turned to face them. "I just -- she looked so happy last night and then again this morning. She said she wasn't going to let this stuff bug her and I - I know it's probably a mistake - but I couldn't do it. I just..." 

He seemed so distraught and Abby knew just the type of guilt he was holding now. "OK. OK." She said as she moved to get him to stop pacing. " We'll fill her in later. I still think we need to set up some sort of game plan." 

"You're right." Rafe said with a sigh. "We do - and before it's too late." 

*************** 

Alison's hands gripped the handle of the stroller tightly. "I didn't know you were back."

Livvie wasn't buying it. "You mean your sister didn't warn you?" 

Alison's voice was full of shock and more than a little hurt. "Abby knows?" 

"Yes. She knows. Don't give me the Little Miss Innocent act. And I think I made my point to her - but you should remind her that she should keep her snooty mouth shut." 

"OK, Livvie. Sure. I'll do that." Alison didn't want to do this. She was so tired of fighting with her, of fighting with anyone. She wondered if Abby was the only one who knew. Did Rafe know too? Her heart sank and she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why wouldn't he warn her? She couldn't think about it now. Now - she simply wanted to go home. 

"Please excuse me." She said as she moved to walk past. 

"I'm not finished with you." She said as she blocked her path. 

Alison began to get angry. 

"NO? Too bad. I'm more than finished. I'm done - Livvie. You want to blame me for all your problems - for your misfortune - for the fact that you fell in love with a monster and he destroyed every once of good in you then FINE. You go ahead and do that. Just leave me and my family alone while you do it." 

Her nemesis laughed bitterly. "You really think I'm just going to let you leave?"

"Livvie - do you hear yourself? Like you have any choice. I'm going." Alison pushed the carriage to try and get past her.

Livvie stood directly in her path - keeping Alison from going on her way.

Alison sighed. "Do you really want to do this?"

Livvie didn't answer - just stared at her.

"Aren't you tired of this? Don't you want to move on? You really want a fight that badly - Livvie? I feel sorry for you because you won't get one from me. The only person you'll be fighting - the only one you've ever really been fighting - is yourself. I've got much more important things to do."

There was truth to Alison's words, and hearing them made her even more angry.

Just then, Katrina started to cry.

Alison looked down at her daughter, her voice soft and soothing. "Shh. Sweetie. I'm sorry. I know. It's OK. We're going. We'll see Daddy in a few minutes."

As she said the words she was positive that Katie was the only one who truly wanted to see Rafe at the moment. Alison was sure she didn't want to lay eyes on him anytime soon. She was hurt and confused and angry at both him and Abby too. Why didn't they tell her Livvie was back? Despite her earlier intentions, she decided not to go to the gym to see him now. She was just going to take Kate home.

Alison tried once again to pass Livvie to no avail. "Livvie. Stop." She pleaded. "Just let us go."

"Look at her." Livvie was staring into the carriage. "She's so beautiful Ali." She said softly.

"We like to think so." Alison replied, still very anxious to leave. She could never trust Livvie and she just wanted to be home.

Something in Livvie's demeanor softened as she gazed at Kate. "How old is she?" She asked. 

"6 weeks. She was born on Valentine's Day." Alison whispered as she tucked a blanket around her daughter.

"Of course. Isn't that just perfect?? Just like everything else in your life."

Alison had had more than enough now. "Perfect Livvie? My life has been far from perfect. Let me give you a little recap of what YOU have done to me - because I honestly don't think you get it."

Livvie wore a bored expression - as if she couldn't care less. 

"You tried to take Rafe from me and frame me for murder. When that didn't work you murdered him right before my eyes. Then - your horrid excuse for a boyfriend had his fun with us too. And you know what? That's fine. If that's the sick, twisted way you get your kicks - good for you. You tried to destroy us and if you want to - go ahead - try again - we've beaten you both before - we'll beat you again. I'm not scared of you Livvie. I pity you - because you have lost all sense of reality. You actually believe your own lies. You've created this situation for yourself and you can change it - but I don't think you're strong enough."

Alison gazed down at her daughter, rocking the stroller back and forth - mostly to keep herself calm. As she looked at her she realized there was one more thing she had to say.

She tore her eyes from Katrina and stared right into Livvie's. Her voice was soft but far from kind as she finished.

"Go ahead Livvie - try - but I'm warning you. I have never been more serious. You even think about harming my daughter you won't have to worry about Rafe because I swear to you - I'll kill you myself."

Honestly, Livvie was stunned. Imagine. This is what she'd become. This was what people saw when they looked at her - someone who might actually harm a tiny little baby. Her tough exterior began to crumble. When did everything go so wrong? She and Alison were once the best of friends. How did it ever come to this? The worst thing was - every single word Alison spoke was the truth. And what they said was completely accurate.

The truth hurts. 

Tears welled in Livvie's eyes and suddenly, Livvie's complexion got extremely pale. She tried to move out of Alison's way, but stumbled and almost sank to the ground.

"Livvie? Are you OK?" She grabbed Livvie's hand and helped her to sit on the bench nearby .

"I'm fine." She snapped back, holding a hand to her head. She sat down, starting to shake. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Alison stared at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. As she did - she had a sudden revelation.  
  
She recognized the look on Livvie's face. It wasn't that long ago she had looked the very same way herself.

"Oh my God. Livvie?" Alison asked, her voice extremely gentle. "How far along are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: LOL! Oh Awians!! I'm soooo glad I surprised you. I was trying to keep any hints out of the story and I guess it worked. ;) Alison's not happy with anyone. What's the story w/Livvie and Caleb? Will Jack stop being a jerk? We shall see. Until 25! xox-G 

Chapter Twenty-four

"Just leave me alone Alison." Livvie said softly.

"I will not." She replied, pulling a bottle of water out of Katie's diaper bag and handing it to her. "Morning sickness is just the worst. Looking at you brings it all back."

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked, her stomach still incredibly queasy.

"Not to everyone I don't think." Alison replied as she sat down beside her. "But - you know - I just went through it - Livvie. I looked like that for a good two months."

Livvie sipped the water and took a deep breath. 

"You didn't answer me though. When are you due?" 

"September." Livvie replied.

"I don't expect you to tell me - but I have to ask. Is Caleb here with you."

"No." Livvie whispered.

"Is he excited about the baby?" Alison asked then.

"Ecstatic." She said bitterly as she stood up slowly. "It's OK. You can stop pretending to care Alison. I'm fine. I've got to go."

"Livvie?" Alison called after her.

"What?" She whirled around and glared at her.

"Congratulations." She said softly.

Livvie didn't reply. She just turned back around and walked away.

***************

"So you'll confront her?" Abby asked.

"I'll try. Livvie and I have a sort of understanding. I can get her to talk." Rafe replied. "She's most likely with Kevin. He and Lucy have been talking lately. Maybe she knows something."

"OK." Cam said. "So I guess that's the plan." 

"Yeah. Sounds good." Rafe glanced at the clock. "Wow. It's late. Alison was supposed to stop by this afternoon." He reached for the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Alison answered with a sigh. After Livvie left, she sat in the park for about a half hour, trying to process everything.

"Hey Angel. Where are you?" He asked.

"On my way home." Alison lied. 

"Oh. I thought you were coming here."

Alison fought to keep her voice calm. "I was - but Katie's a little fussy and I'm not feeling that well."

Rafe immediately was concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah - it's just a little headache." Alison replied. That - actually - was the truth. "I'm fine." Kate started to wail and she was thankful. She didn't want to stay on the phone. "Rafe - Kate's crying. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"OK. Love you." He replied, completely unaware that she'd already hung up on him.

**************

When Rafe got home, he was curious. There were no lights on downstairs. He saw a single light on up above - in Katie's room.

He parked the car and walked into the house. When he came home at night he could usually smell something cooking - but there was nothing. He was beginning to get nervous. It all seemed so odd.

"Hey - I'm home!" He called out as he walked in the door. 

Rafe got more anxious when there was no response. 

"Alison?" He said then, as he walked slowly upstairs - half afraid of what he'd find.

"In here." She said, her voice lifeless.

Rafe walked in the nursery and smiled as he saw Alison getting Kate ready for bed. 

He crept up behind her, wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey. How are my girls?"

She didn't think he'd like the answer she had to his question. Alison turned to face him with Kate in her arms. "Can you take her, Rafe? I fed her and she's all ready for bed. I'm going to get myself ready too. My head's killing me." 

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes." She said softly, too tired, too hurt and too angry to get into it now. "I'm OK. I just want to sleep" 

She handed Kate over and moved toward the door, When she reached there she turned to face him again. "I'm sorry - I didn't make dinner - but there's stuff for sandwiches in the fridge."

Rafe shook his head at her. She looked really tired. He knew how hard it must be to take care of Kate all day. He was awed by how she seemed to do it so effortlessly. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You go rest."

"Thanks." She whispered as she left the room.

Still worried about Alison, Rafe held Katie close. He couldn't help smiling as she gurgled at him. "OK - c'mon my pretty girl. Come help your Dad make a sandwich."

**************

The next morning Alison felt no better. Kate had barely made a sound all night. Alison slipped from the bed and went to check on her. She was still sound asleep. 

She walked downstairs and made some tea. It was really early. Alison curled up on the window seat in the kitchen and watched the sunrise.

Rafe walked in and just stared at the beautiful picture she made. As he did he realized it was so odd. Alison usually made him coffee anytime she got herself tea. Maybe they were out.

"Hey Angel. Do you feel any better?" He called to her.

"A little." She replied, still staring out the window.

"It was so weird not talking to you last night? Did you do anything fun yesterday?"

"No. Not fun." She said.

Rafe moved closer. "Alison. You're worrying me. Is something bothering you?"

"No - not something. Try someone." She replied.

Fear washed over him as he asked, "Is it Livvie?"

"Why would you ask that - Rafe. Is she here?" Alison asked sadly.

He tried to find the words to answer her.

"Huh - Rafe? Could that be it? Could that be who Abby saw?" Alison drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around herself. She shook her head and continued on, her voice full of sarcasm. "No. She couldn't be - right? Because if Livvie were back you and Abby - you'd certainly tell me."

His heart was heavy as he tried to explain, "Alison - I."

"What - Rafe? Didn't want to worry me? Wanted to protect me? Were afraid I'd get hysterical? All of the above??"

"Yes - actually." He admitted.

"Well. You should have told me sooner because guess who I ran into in the park yesterday?"

"Did she hurt you?" Rafe asked as he walked to stand beside her.

  
"Do I look hurt?" Alison shot back.

Before he could reply she added. "I am. But not by Livvie."

"Alison." He needed to make her understand.

She shook her head again. "Rafe - I don't want to talk about this anymore. You all don't seem to need my help and that's fine. I'll just be part of the problem - you and Cam and Abby - you work on the solution."

"What are you talking about?" He was beginning to get angry. "Alison I was just trying to protect you and Kate."

"And it's noble of you. But c'mon Rafe. The truth is I don't have much to offer. I'm just something you need to worry about. Abby - Abby can see the future and Cam - he's a former angel too. I'm just plain-old-run-of-the-mill-human. I've got no tricks, no powers - just someone who finds herself in harms way. You guys were right. You're better off leaving me out of it." Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she spoke.

Rafe knew she'd be angry about keeping this from her - but this isn't how he expected it to be. He couldn't bear to see her so sad.

"Alison - please." Rafe pleaded. "Let me explain."

"Go to work, Rafe." She said sadly. "I promise I'll stay right here so you won't have to worry."

She turned away and stared out the window again - determined to ignore him.

He stood and watched her for a good couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"You really won't talk to me?" He couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. She had it all wrong and the fact that she wouldn't even discuss this was making him really mad.

"No. I really don't want to. Maybe later - but not now. Go - Rafe." She wiped at her eyes. Kate began to cry and she stood and walked right past him. 

Frustrated and furious - mostly at himself - Rafe grabbed his keys and jacket and strode out the door, starting the car and driving away in almost a blur.

Alison held a sobbing Kate and stared out the window, watching him go. And then she started to sob herself.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: LOL!!! The Triplets strike again. 3 OMG's for chapter 23. Have I said lately that I love you guys?? Well - just so you know - I absolutely do!!! Yep. Poor Alison. She feels so useless and she's really ticked off. Of course -eventually-they'll make up - you know they will. She's not happy w/Abby either - as you will see. :(

Bethany - LOL! Jack does need to calm down - and he needs to date someone without dark hair (or dark roots - like Reese - for that matter. ;) Will he or won't he?? Hmm, We'll see. ;)

PCGirl - Yes. Abby's visions have all pretty much come true - but you're right - it's not really Livvie's fault - it's that they've reacted to her before they even really knew what was going on. And don't you worry about the chapters - you may just catch up to me yet!!!

Melody - I hope they make up soon - b/c Rafe just might starve to death - judging from how much hand holding he needs to make a meal. LOL! ;)

Until 26! - xox -G

Chapter Twenty-five

"Hi!" Abby said brightly as Alison opened the door. Her face fell as she saw Alison was still in her robe. "I guess you're not ready to go."

Alison had forgotten that she had made plans with Abby today. She obviously didn't feel like going, She didn't want to spend time with anyone - including her sister. She was so still incredibly hurt and angry.

Abby wasn't at all surprised as she heard her answer. "No. I'm not. I don't think I'll be joining you this morning." She replied as she turned and walked into the living room.

"OK." Abby said, her voice full of concern.

"Besides." Alison continued sadly. "I really should just stay put. Who knows what kind of evil lurks out the door? I of course - would have no idea - since no one cares enough to clue me in."

Abby realized her mistake now. She wondered why Rafe had been so quiet this morning. It seemed that Alison wasn't happy with either of them.

"Alison I - " Abby started to try to explain.

Alison shook her head and cut off her sister sharply. "Never mind - Abby. I know why you all left me out of it."

"That's not it." Abby protested.

"I don't care why it is - Abby. Really - I don't. Everyone has to go tiptoeing around me. The fact is that when push comes to shove - the reason everyone puts themselves in danger turns out to be me. And it's because - it seems - I can't be trusted to defend myself or do anything on my own." She laughed bitterly. "In fact - I'm willing to bet my daughter is better equipped to fight evil than I am. She's at least half-slayer."

"Alison. Please." Abby pleaded. She never meant to hurt her. Every day she learned her lesson again. Keeping the people she loved in the dark seemed to hurt them more than whatever it was she was trying to protect them from.

The sound of Kate crying pierced the air, giving Alison the excuse she was searching for. "Just go - Abby. I'm going to do the only thing I'm good at - apparently. I need to take care of my daughter." 

With those words hanging in the air she turned and walked upstairs to do just that.

************

"Thanks Luce." Rafe said as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Cam asked. 

"Lucy met Kevin for breakfast this morning." As Rafe said the words he wondered why his cousin was spending so much time with him lately anyway. Lucy and Ian seemed so happy - but maybe she was truly meant to be with Kevin after all. He shook his head as if to clear it to stick to the topic at hand. He had enough of his own problems to deal with. "Livvie's moving in with him. She should be checking out of her hotel this morning. I'm going to go over there and see what I can get out of her." 

He went to grab his keys, still feeling horrible about his fight with Alison that morning. He needed to find a way to make it up to her.

As he bid Cam goodbye and moved towards the door, Abby walked in, her face full of sadness.

"Hey. I thought you were meeting Alison." Cam called out.

Rafe knew the reason she was back so soon. "So. She's mad at you too?" He asked.

"Furious." Abby sighed as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She moved towards Cam and he took her in his arms. Sniffling she continued. "We should have told her. She's not so much angry as hurt. She feels like we don't want her help."

"That's not true." Rafe insisted.

"I know that and you know that." Abby replied. Her heart was close to breaking as she remembered the look on Alison's face. "But it's clear to me now. She certainly doesn't."

She looked up at Cam and warned him. "Don't you dare say 'I told you so'."

It took a lot to control himself - but Cam decided not to press his luck.

Rafe sighed as he got ready to leave. "I'll make sure I stop by on my way back from talking to Livvie. Maybe Alison will be speaking to me by then."  
  
"That bad huh?" Cam said as he winced slightly.

"Worse." Rafe said sadly as he walked out the door.

**************

Livvie was in the parking lot - loading the last of her luggage in the car when Rafe drove up. "Great." She muttered to herself. "Just GREAT."

"What Rafe? WHAT!" She said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too Livvie." Rafe replied as he leaned up against the door of her car and gazed at her. "Going somewhere?"

"No. Actually staying somewhere. I'm moving into my Dad's."  
  
"Really? And where's your batty boyfriend?"

"Husband." She spat back.

  
"Whatever." Rafe shrugged. "I'm sure he's got you on a leash. I can't imagine it's that long."  


"Are you calling me a dog, Rafe?!" Livvie asked - furious.

Rafe gave her a little smirk. "If the shoe fits "Olivia"." 

The sound of Rafe saying her full name made her unbelievably sad and even more irate. "Rafe. Seriously. Get out of my way."'

He stared her down. "In a second. I heard you ran into Alison yesterday."

Livvie stared at him with her hands on her hips. "No. She - literally - ran into me"

Rafe was undeterred. "What'd you say to her?"

"Why are you asking me? Didn't you see her last night? Didn't you go riding home in your suit of armor on your white horse to your fairy tale castle and ask her yourself?"

"Livvie. Cut it out. I'm not joking. Just tell me what you said." Rafe's patience was wearing thin.

"You're never joking. Rafe - it must be so awful to be so damn serious all the time. Seriously - do you ever crack a smile?"

"Around you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I know better."

Livvie's eyes were wide with shock. She was sure that Alison would spill their whole conversation the minute she got home. "She really didn't tell you?"

He wasn't going to answer her. "Livvie. Enough. I just want you to give me a straight answer."

Livvie shook back her hair and glared at him. "I have to tell you - I barely got a word in. All she told me was how wonderful life is when she's with you. That she basically can't stand me and didn't want to fight with me anymore."

Sounded just like what Alison would say. He still was determined to find out what she was up to. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Rafe. Oh my God. I forgot that you are so annoying. Seriously - move out of my way. Get it through your thick skull. I **LIVE** here. My father **LIVES** here. Unlike you - I didn't just come flying into town with my halo in a twist looking for trouble. You want to know what I'm doing here? I simply came home to visit with him. So if you'll excuse me - that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Rafe could see he was getting no where fast. Livvie wasn't going to tell him anymore than that. He was suddenly exhausted. Being at odds with Alison sent him completely off balance. He wanted nothing more at that moment to go to her and try and fix what he'd broken.

He stared at Livvie and decided to leave her with a warning. "Livvie. Trust me. Either you stay away from us - "

"I know." Livvie rolled her eyes. "I got the message. Alison already told me. I touch your kid - you'll stake me - vampire or no. Unless she kills me first. I got it. Now - let me leave."

Knowing that was as much as he'd get today - Rafe stepped away from the car . Livvie got in and he watched her speed off - her tires squealing.

He didn't have much more information than he had before. If he could make up with Alison - maybe he'd be able to find out what he needed to know.

*************

Clutching a dozen pink roses in his hand - Rafe took a deep breath and opened the door. He could hear Kate screeching as he did. 

She sounded really unhappy. It figured. She was probably sympathizing with her mother.

Sighing, Rafe followed the noise - walking upstairs until he reached the nursery. As he did he cell phone began to ring.

Alison stood just inside - frantic - cradling Kate in her arms, the cordless phone resting on her shoulder. As she saw him come in the room she let the phone slip to the ground. 

"RAFE! Oh my God." She said with a sob as she ran towards him.

Panic filled him as he saw her face. He held her by the arms and stared in her eyes. "Alison. What's wrong?"

Tears flowed uncontrollably from Alison's eyes. Her voice was broken as she tried to tell him. "Katrina - she's - she was fussy all day but now - Oh God - Rafe. Feel her forehead - she's - I think she's really sick. I just checked. She's got a fever.

He touched his hand to Kate's head and was shocked at how warm she felt. They needed to go to the hospital and fast. 

"OK. Shh. Alison. It's going to be OK." Rafe took every ounce of courage he possessed to keep himself calm. His mind was racing and he knew he was thisclose to losing it himself. "Let's go. We'll take her to the hospital. C'mon."

"Rafe." She said, hysterical. "This isn't supposed to happen. It's really serious. Oh my God. Rafe. She's so little. What's wrong with her? If something happens to her - Rafe - I can't - "

He needed her to stay calm. Or as calm as she could given the circumstances. The images her words were putting in his mind scared him to death. "Alison. C'mon. Let's get her to the hospital. The sooner she's there the sooner they can work on getting her better - OK? C'mon. Let's hurry."

Alison was so scared she couldn't move. She rocked back and forth and continued to cry.

Everything that happened this morning vanished. Rafe dropped the flowers he was still clutching to the floor and took her hand. It was amazing what became important. Nothing else but Katrina mattered now. "Alison. Look at me." It was useless. She wouldn't take her eyes off of the baby. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "Look at me - Alison. She's going to be alright. We just have to get her to the doctor OK?"

He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the forehead before he took her hand. "C'mon. We have to go."

Alison nodded and let him lead them both down the stairs. She prayed with each step she took what he said was true.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Alison spoke to Rafe about what was wrong with Kate but are they **_really_** talking?? Hmm. Read & see. Until 27 - xox - G

Chapter Twenty-six

Dawn was breaking. Rafe held the keys with shaky hands and opened the door to the house. He held it open and watched Alison walk inside. He carried the seat that held his daughter and followed behind.

"She's still asleep." He whispered. 

"Just put her down on the couch. I'll get her out." She instructed, her voice barely audible. Her eyes hurt from crying so and she was completely worn out.

Rafe watched his wife take care of their child and his eyes filled with tears, mostly from exhaustion. Gazing at them made him remember all that had happened the night before. 

Once they got to GH they had walked into the ER and within seconds a nurse whisked Katrina away. As she did - Alison broke down completely and collapsed in his arms.

As he held her close and let her cry his mind raced. He was just as terrified.

It didn't take long for them to figure out the problem. It took about fifteen minutes. It was the most frightening fifteen minutes of their lives. 

The doctor checked Katrina out and it seemed she was just a little dehydrated. Once they started to treat her - her fever subsided. They kept her overnight just in case . 

As Katrina slept they had sat beside her, their hands entwined, united in the worry and concern they held for their daughter.

  
Even though it had all turned out all right - the experience was truly something neither Rafe nor Alison wanted to experience again.

"I'm bringing her in with us. I won't be able to stand it if she's in her room alone. Can you set up the crib?" Alison asked as she walked slowly up the stairs.

"Sure." Rafe replied as he followed behind.

After he did, Alison placed Katrina gently down in the center and tucked her in. She stared at her for a moment before she turned away and began to cry again.

"Alison…" Rafe sighed as he walked over and took her into his arms.

She clung to him and sobbed. She was surprised she still could she'd cried so much the night before.

  
"She's OK." He whispered, trying to reassure her as much as himself, "It's alright."

Alison fought to regain control and pulled away . "I'm sorry. It's just - Rafe. I've never been so scared." 

"I know." He replied as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Me either." 

Alison took a deep breath and moved further away. She stared into his eyes and smoothed his hair off his forehead. "You should sleep. You have to go to work later."

He shook his head as he whispered to her. "I'll sleep later. Alison. Now that we know Kate's OK - I need to talk to you."

She shook her head no. "I don't want to. Not now" She whispered.

"Don't do that." Rafe pleaded. "Don't shut me out like that."

He should have been more careful with the words he used.

"Shut **you** out?" Alison cried, her voice shaking, careful not to wake Kate. She spoke in hushed tones but her voice was harsh. "PLEASE. Rafe. I'm not the one who kept the fact that Livvie was here to myself for days."

Rafe fought to explain. "You're absolutely right. I should have told you right away - but you told me you weren't going to let it bother you and I just couldn't..."  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded as she cut him off. "Don't you dare. Don't even think of turning this on me. This is **not **my fault. I know exactly what our problem is. You don't think I can handle anything anymore. You think I'm just useless. I'm just someone who can't be upset because she'll get too hysterical. I know it's true. Just admit it."

Rafe was completely shocked. "Alison. NO. You've got it all wrong."

Shaking her head - she turned her back on him and moved to stare out the window. "I don't have anything to offer you to help you fight - You don't have to say it - I get it now." 

"Stop it." He demanded as he crossed to her and held her still. "You have more than enough to offer."

She cut him off and wiped at her eyes. "Don't patronize me Rafe. I'm not a child."

"Alison. Please." He took her hand an brought it to his lips. "Please. Sit down and talk to me."

She was too tired to fight him. Alison walked to the bed and sat down as he followed behind.

"I love you," He began.

Alison looked at him and sighed. "I know that - Rafe. I know that you love me. But you don't need me and that's the problem."  
  
Rafe looked at her - stunned. "You think I don't need you?!? That's what this is about?!?"

She took a deep breath and nodded - tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I don't think. I know. I know that you don't need me. Not when you're doing stuff like this. You've got Abby and now you've got Cam. I get it. I can't help you."

He stared into her eyes, desperate to make her understand. "That's not why we didn't tell you - Alison. I can't even believe - " He sighed as he finished. "You couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Alison knew the truth. His words were sweet but she was sure he was just trying to make her feel better. 

Rafe ran a hand over the side of her face, his fingers running through her hair as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't exist without you. You understand that - right?"

Alison sighed as she nodded. "I brought you back. I know that."

"Before I met you - Alison - I didn't care. I chased after evil and I wasn't at all careful. I didn't have to be. I had no one - Alison. I'm sure no one even noticed I was gone after Caleb killed me. Could you imagine a life like that?"

Alison shook her head no. Though her life was lonely - she always had had someone who cared about her.

"Then - I was assigned to protect Lucy and I know she would have missed me - but it was still pretty easy to walk away from her."

He held her gaze and lowered his voice to a near whisper. "It was absolutely impossible to walk away from you."

His hands ran up and down her arms and tried to pull her closer. Though they were merely inches apart it still felt like she was so far away.

"I need you Alison - so much it frightens me. I never needed anyone before I met you and it's taken me a long time to wrap my head around that. You're right. I do try my best to shield you from certain things that go on. If you feel like I do I want you to know why. Sometimes it's because I can't stand seeing you sad. I promised you that I would do everything I could to make you happy and I just want to keep that promise. Sometimes it's because I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you and I don't want you to worry."  


"Rafe…" Alison sighed.

Rafe was far from finished. "If something ever happened to you - only now because of Katrina would I be able to go on. But if I lost you -" His voice shook with emotion. He didn't even want to say the words - let alone think about what they would actually mean. "Alison - if you were gone - a huge part of me would die too. I'd be half the person I am."

He plodded on - wanting to make sure she got it. "I should have told you about Livvie. It was wrong to keep you out of it. But you need to know that I the reason I did was because of **_me_** not knowing how to deal with the possibility of living without you - not because you can't help. The fact is that ever since I found you the only way I can possibly do what I need to is because I have you here with me."

His words were beautiful. As she looked in his eyes - Alison was sure she'd never loved him more. She still wanted to make him see what she meant though, "But - that's just it. I just add to your problems - don't I?? I can't help you fight. If it weren't for me…"

"I know now that you think you don't have any powers. Maybe you can't disappear and transport yourself. Maybe you can't slay a vampire but Alison - don't you understand? Your love - that's the most powerful thing. It's the most powerful thing I've ever seen. You - by yourself - you're stronger than the rest of us put together.  


"That's sweet - Rafe - but it's not…" She protested.

Rafe kissed her then to make her stop. "It's true." He pulled her closer. "You think that it's a chore for me to have to run around and save you? It's not. I'd do it every single day if that's what it took to keep you here with me. The truth is - the truth's always been that you're the real hero. You save me - every single day - from ever having to become what I used to be ever again - someone so lonely they didn't care if they lived or died."

"Rafe." She whispered as his mouth closed over hers. 

"I need you - Alison." He promised as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing her over and over again. "I need you."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: 3 Happy Heart Day dear readers. 3 Since Katrina was born on "Valentine's Day" it's a little too late for you to get a traditional Valentine chapter from me. I hope this will do. ;) Just another chapter of mushiness before I get back to the story at hand. I know - just be patient - I can hear you all complaining about this one now. LOL! : ) Last minute note to PCGirl - Nope! Not a dream sequence!! Until 28 xox-G

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Hey." Cam whispered - his voice groggy. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have to work. Rafe's not coming in today." Abby replied as she leaned down to kiss him.

"What? Did he call? I didn't hear the phone." Cam said - rubbing at his eyes.

Abby shook her head and brushed her hand through his hair. "He didn't call - I saw it. Katrina was sick. They spent the night at the hospital."

"Oh God. Is she OK?" Cam asked, his face full of concern.

She kissed him again. God was he cute, Abby thought as she did. "She's fine. They're home now but I don't think he should have to worry about the gym too. I'll call them in a little bit."

"They're lucky to have you." Cam said as he tried to pull her back into bed. "and so am I."

"Cameron…" She warned him.

"You still have some time don't you?" Cam said as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck.

Abby sighed, fighting not to give in, "I'm trying to be a good sister-in-law."

"How 'bout being a good wife first?" He suggested, his hands moving to her hair.

She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. "Later." She promised as she kissed him. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "If you're patient I promise it'll be worth it." 

Cam was already wishing for the end of the day to come as he grinned and watched her walk out the door.

***********

Alison smiled as she looked up into Rafe's eyes. "So. You're saying you need me - huh?" 

He silenced her with another kiss. "Yeah." He replied as he gave her a grin. "I'm saying it. But - you know - I'm not getting the idea that you hear me yet."

Alison squirmed beneath him on the bed and giggled. "No?" 

He shook his head. "No. Maybe I'll have to show you how much I need you."

"You know - that's a good idea." She smiled wider. "I'm still a little confused." Seemed like Rafe wasn't wasting any time. She felt his hands begin to ease the zipper of her sweatshirt down. Seconds later - his mouth followed the same path.

Pushing the shirt off her shoulders he made his way back up to look into her eyes. "Do you believe me yet?"

"Not yet." She gasped as she brought his face closer to hers. "Say it again…"

"I need you - Alison." He whispered against her neck, his hands roaming over her skin, peeling away layer after layer . "I need you."

As he brought his lips back to hers it seemed someone else needed something too.

Katrina was wide awake - and - it seemed - she wanted to world to know it.

Rafe sighed as he braced himself on his elbows and hovered above her, gazing into her eyes. "That kid has terrible timing."

Alison reached up to run a hand over his cheek. "Rafe -" she laughed at him.

"I'm serious." He laughed back. "She'll be an only child for sure if she keeps this up." He kissed her nose and shifted so that he now sat beside her. Alison moved to get up herself.

"No. Relax. Stay right there." Rafe insisted as he kissed her once more. "I'll get her." He shrugged his shirt back on and went over to the crib to pick Kate up, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

The gesture made Alison smile but she was still worried. "Fever still gone?" She asked.

He smiled back at her. "Yes. She's fine." He kissed Kate's forehead again. "I'll go change her."

As they left Alison swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom - the events of the night before catching up to her. She changed into the nightgown that hung on the door there and yawned. It was nearly eight in the morning but it felt just like midnight. Walking back into the bedroom, she moved to the bed and turned down the covers. Suddenly exhausted, she lay down and snuggled in. Finally talking to Rafe and knowing for sure that Kate was all right made her able to let go at last.

As she drifted off - Rafe and Katrina made their way back into the room. "We're back!" He called out softly and then stopped in his tracks. 

"Well. That didn't take long." He said with a laugh as he spied Alison fast asleep. Kate squealed in agreement. He held her closer and whispered. "OK. Katie. Guess it's just you and me this morning." 

************

Abby looked up from the counter to see a delivery person approach with a very large, very beautiful bouquet of flowers. 

"Abigail Donovan?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yes?" She replied.

He placed the vase on the counter. "For you. Sign here please." 

Abby's gaze never left the flowers as she gave her signature. "Thanks." She replied.

"No problem. Have a good day." He called as he walked away.

Abby heard a voice behind her. "Oh my God - Abby. Forgive him already - or whatever he wants - you have to say yes." Melissa gushed. She was beginning to give up on finding true love but between Alison and Abby she had newfound hope.

"I'm sure I will." Abby replied as she took the card from the envelope. She started to smile as she read it.

"What's it say?" Melissa asked curious.

Abby knew she wouldn't get the joke but told her anyway. "It says - 'I'm getting impatient.'" She said as she burst into laughter.

************

Hours later, she felt something soft running along the length of her cheek. She murmured and sighed. It was a terrific sensation. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Rafe sitting beside her. "Hey." He whispered, running the rose along the side of her face again. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" She purred at him.

"2 o'clock." He replied.

"Oh my God Rafe. What are you still doing here? You have to go to work!" Alison cried.

He kissed her to calm her down. "No - I don't. Abby's there. She called before." 

Alison sat up and saw the bouquet on the dresser. "They're beautiful - Rafe." She said with a sigh. "You and Kate went out today I see."

"No." He kissed her again. "I brought them home last night. I guess I must have dropped them when I came into Kate's room. I found them this morning." He ran the rose he held in his hand over her cheek again.

"They're still beautiful." Alison insisted. The feel of the petals over her skin was starting to make her shiver. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes.

"Wow." She said, inching closer to him. "What a lovely way to wake up."

"You sure you're awake now - right?" Rafe asked - his eyes squinting at her. "Because Kate just went down for a nap a minute ago."

"Really?" Alison giggled.

"Really." He replied as he ran the rose down the length of her arm. "And I thought that maybe we could pick up where we left off."

She grinned and pulled him closer, lying back down on the bed. "Hmmm. Where were we?" She asked as she brought his mouth to hers. "Refresh my memory." She whispered against his lips.

"You don't remember? It really wasn't that long ago." He started as he pressed her back into the pillows. "But if you need me to - I will. You see - I was trying to convince you how much I needed you." His hands pulled at the hem of her nightgown, easing it up over her head and tossing it aside, his hands driving her crazy as he did.

"I'm starting to remember." She teased, as she arched against him. "But you know - it's still a bit blurry." Alison smiled as she moved to sit up a bit, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She couldn't wait to feel his skin against hers. 

As his mouth searched for hers again Alison sighed. Kate was cooperating so far but they both knew they should hurry. It was hopeless. Being together like this was so perfect that they decided to take their time. 

************

Cam was angry - but exhilerated. He had wanted to get home early tonight - of all nights. There was a late breaking story and amazingly his editor assigned it to him. It meant staying late. Really late. Abby is probably asleep by now. He thought with a frown.

He opened the door to the apartment and was a bit startled. Abby was no where to be found. He looked around and saw he'd certainly blown it. She had obviously planned a romantic evening. The evidence was all around him. There were a few candles still burning and the remnants of dinner on the counter.

She'd even cooked for him. He was sure he was in real trouble now.

He heard the sound of music coming from the bathroom. "Abby?" He called out as he pushed the door open. 

Cameron was more than pleased with what he saw on the other side.

Abby - in the tub - surrounded by millions of bubbles.

"It's about time you got home." Abby said with a sigh. "But you're in luck. I just added more hot water."

Cameron thought Abby looked gorgeous, with her hair on top of her head, damp curls sticking to her cheeks. She was all rosy and pink. The air smelled like vanilla and spices from the candles she had lit. He'd never been happier to be home in his life. He started to laugh at her. "You sure there's room for me in there?"

"I think so. Stop talking and get in here." She said with a smile. "I'm going to shrivel up I've been waiting for you so long."

He wasn't about to waste any more time. Cameron shed his clothes quickly and joined her, sloshing soapy water all over the floor as he did. He misjudged and over calculated. He slipped and landed right on top of her his face landing in a sea of bubbles.

Sputtering - he came up for air to find Abby it a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God. Cameron? Are you OK?"

"This isn't going to work is it?" He replied - still trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth.

"Looks more romantic than it really is." Abby agreed as she tried to wipe the suds from his face.

Soap still stung his eyes as Cam stood up and pulled a towel off the rack, tying it around his waist. As Abby rose from the tub he grabbed a second one and bundled her up in it. He carried her into the other room and laid her gently on the bed. 

"Cameron." Abby pretended to pout. "You lied to me. You said you were getting impatient."

His mouth covered hers, preventing her from scolding him any further.  
  
As he eased away and looked into her eyes she smiled, "It sure took you long enough."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Alison held Kate close and rocked her back and forth. She looked over at Rafe and sighed, "Do you really want to argue with me about this again?"

The sunlight in the kitchen glinting off her hair was ruining his concentration for a second. He almost forgot what she was talking about.The look of seriousness in her eyes brought him back. "No. Alison. I don't but you are crazy if you think I'm going to let you do that." He ordered.

Alison rolled her eyes at him and patted Kate's back as she continued. "OK. First of all - what's with you "letting" me do things? You can be worried about me and want me to be careful but you don't control what I do."

He knew he'd never win with that tactic. It was something he was reminded of again and again. He sighed in frustration, took a deep breath and tried again.  "You can't put yourself in danger like that and think it's nothing."

"Agreed - Rafe. But I'm not in danger from Livvie." Alison insisted.

Rafe laughed bitterly. "You are kidding me - right?" He stared into her eyes and lowered his voice. "Alison - Livvie lives to hurt you."

She shook her head. "I know she's done terrible things to me. Trust me. I will never forgive her for some of them." Tears filled her eyes and Rafe knew exactly what she was talking about. He reached for her hand and kissed it gently. She sniffled back tears and continued. "But Rafe - I don't think that's why she's here. I think she needs her family right now. Plus - I don't really think she'll want to hurt the baby."

"If she comes within ten feet of Katrina…" Rafe's voice shook as he said the words.

"Shh. I know. Believe me I warned her already." Alison tried to calm him. "But I meant her baby - not ours."

"Wait - what? Her baby??" Rafe was stunned. "Are you saying she's pregnant??"

"Yeah." Alison looked at him, confused. "You didn't know?"

"No. I didn't know -" He admitted. "..and you know what? I'll believe it when I see it - Alison. I don't know what she told you but I'm pretty sure she's lying."

"She didn't tell me. I guessed. She nearly fainted - right in front of me."

"Maybe she hadn't eaten lately." Rafe's mind was spinning. 

"Rafe. I know morning sickness when I see it. I'm sure it's true - Livvie's pregnant."

"And it's Caleb's baby right?" He asked then.

Knowing Livvie is wasn't an unusual question. Alison nodded. "I'm pretty sure. At this point – who else's would it be?" 

"This cannot be happening." Rafe ran his hand over his face. As he looked over at Alison holding their daughter his heart began to race. 

Alison began to worry as she started at him. He looked like he was about to lose it. She tried her best to reassure him and calm him down.  "Rafe. I know it might be shocking - but you know - I actually think it's a good thing."

It was as if he didn't even hear her.  He moved closer and ran a hand over Kate's head as he whispered. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"What?" Alison asked, her heart beginning to pound. 

The look in his eyes made her really nervous. "This is not the life I wanted for her. I don't want her to have to do this." He said softly as he took Kate in his arms. "I thought this battle would end with him and me."

************"

"I'll just stay here Dad.  It's OK."  Livvie insisted.

Kevin was far from convinced.  "Nonsense.  You need to get out.  Just meet me for lunch later."

"Dad.  No one wants me here.  You know that." 

"I want you here and the hell with the rest of them.  Livvie.  You can't stay holed up here forever.  It isn't good for you" He added "…or the baby."  He walked over and held her hands in his.  "Meet me at the Recovery Room at noon.  OK?  We'll have lunch and if anyone even looks at you sideways they'll have to deal with me."

"OK."  Livvie finally, reluctantly agreed.  "I will."

************

"Rafe.  Livvie's mortal.  Caleb's mortal.  They're not vampires anymore.  Kate won't have to deal with them at all."  Alison ran her hand down Kate's back and stared into his eyes as she spoke the words.

He sighed as he gazed over at her, amazed as always by her boundless optimism.  "That's one of the things I love most about you.  You really – truly believe that."

"I believe it because it's true."  She insisted.  "Caleb didn't even come with her."

"And you think he let her leave knowing she was carrying his child?"  Rafe asked.  He shook his head and held Katrina tighter.  "No.  I'm sure she kept it from him."

"Maybe she did."  Alison thought it made sense, judging how Livvie had acted in the park.  "But – OK.  So if Caleb doesn't know then what are you worried about."

"He'll find out soon enough – and then…"

"And then what – Rafe?"  Alison asked.  "Then what?   You'll teach Katrina to kickbox?  Place her and Livvie's baby in the playpen together and let them duke it out?  What?"

He turned away from her and put Kate in her swing.  It was her new favorite thing.  He usually loved watching how her face lit up as he placed her in it and turned it on.

"It's not a bad idea." He said, his voice serious as he turned to face Alison again.

She sighed again.  "Rafe.  You're ridiculous.  You're fighting something that's not even here."

 Rafe looked at her – his eyes lethal.  "Please don't start that with me again Alison.  Caleb is deadly.  He can't be trusted." 

"I agree.  But he's not here Rafe."

"His child is."

"Not even close.  And when Livvie does have the baby – Rafe – it'll be just that.  A baby.  Could you ever consider the fact that maybe if things were different Caleb wouldn't have turned out the way he did?  Like if your mom hadn't died – how your life would've ended up."

"I wouldn't change a thing about my life."  Rafe promised as he crossed to her and pulled her into his arms.  "If things had worked out differently – I'd have had a harder time finding you."

"I guess we could thank Caleb somewhat for that huh?"

"That's the only thing I'll ever thank him for." He promised.

"Rafe.  C'mon. "Let" me go talk to Livvie.  I promise I'll be careful.  I can find out more information than any of you.  Livvie used to be my best friend.  I saw a glimpse of the old her the other day.  Maybe I can catch her again."

Rafe wasn't convinced. "It's too dangerous."

She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smirk.  "If you tell me not to you know I'll sneak out and do it anyway."

"Alison."  He said, completely exasperated.

"I'll take that as a yes."  She smiled up at him.

He knew she was right – but that didn't mean he liked it.  "BE CAREFUL." He gripped her arms tightly and stared into her eyes.

"I will be."  Alison said as she rose on her toes to kiss him.  "I promise." 

************

Livvie tiptoed into the Recovery Room – hoping that Kevin would already be there.  No such luck.  She lurked near the doorway until a beautiful girl appeared, her eyes kind as she spoke to her.

"Hi!  Welcome. How many?"  Imani asked.  

"Umm.  Two.  I'm meeting my dad."  Livvie said shyly.

"Right this way." Imani led her to a table by the window. "Come in out of that doorway.  It's almost April but there's still a chill in the air.  We've got a new menu so take a look.  Someone will be right over to take your order."

"Thanks."  Livvie mumbled.

Just then – Jack walked out of the back room.  He could barely believe his eyes.  "Well, well, well." He said, his voice full of hatred.  "Look what the cat dragged in."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello all! Here's 29. Question for any and all Awians - Is Alison still mad at Kim the nurse from TIAB – err – me – err I mean Abby?? ;) I don't think so. :) Kidding aside –To set the record straight - I wear glasses occasionally, have brown hair and like to think I've got a sense of humor but that's where the similarity b/t Abby and me ends. I am by no means psychic nor do I have an ex-angel for a husband – but as I said – quite frankly I wouldn't mind if I found one !!! :) LOL Until 30. Enjoy! xox – G  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
"Jack. Please don't start with me." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You don't have to worry – Livvie – I won't. I'm finished with you." His voice sounded hurt and bitter – implying the opposite.  
  
"Thanks for the newsflash – now can I get a glass of water?" She asked with a phony grin.  
  
Jack continued to glare at her.  
  
"Pretty please?" She said – opening her eyes wider and staring at him. "With extra sugar on top?"  
  
Jack grabbed a glass from the tray a waitress carried as she passed by and slammed it on the table – causing a splash.  
  
"Happy - Livvie?"  
  
"Overjoyed - Jack." She opened the menu and peered over the top at him. "Now that you've served your purpose why don't you scurry along and I'll just wait here for my dad."  
  
He watched her study the card in her hand. "Things have changed around here Livvie. O positive is no longer on the menu."  
  
"Cute – Jack. I don't know if you've heard – but I'm no longer on a blood only diet."  
  
He shrugged at her. "Just checking. Couldn't be too sure – you did run off with him again. I thought maybe he took you to meet up with some of his old buddies and they turned you back."  
  
Livvie just stared up at him with eyes full of fury.  
  
"Then again – you always were a vampire – Livvie. Even before Caleb put the bite on you."  
  
His words just reaffirmed her first thought about coming back here. No one would ever forgive her for all she'd done. This was a huge mistake. "I can assure you - we're both mortal now." She said – her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Jack brought a hand to his heart. "Fabulous. That's just great. The greatest thing about it is that you seem so disappointed by that fact."  
  
Before Jack could get another word in Kevin walked through the door. "Hi there Jack, Hey sweetheart." He said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. He took the chair across from her and shrugged off his coat. "Did you order yet?"  
  
"No. I'm not sure I have much of an appetite." Livvie looked green as she pushed away from the table. She looked Jack straight in the eye, "I haven't even eaten and already this place is making me sick." She said as she ran towards the ladies room.  
  
**************  
  
"Rafe Kovich – I am not joking. Not. Another. Word." Alison said as they walked in the gym. She wheeled Kate's stroller towards the couch and turned to face him.  
  
Rafe had tried to convince her the whole ride over that seeking Livvie out was a bad idea – but to no avail. He turned to her and ran his hands up and down her arms as he stared into her eyes. One last time – he thought.  
  
"I just –" She kissed him to make him stop talking.  
  
"....don't want" He continued as she pulled away briefly. His next words were muffled as she covered his mouth with hers again.  
  
"....because she's a lunatic – Alison." He finished as she pulled him back for one more kiss.  
  
Melissa grinned from behind the towel rack. How cute were they? She thought with a sigh.  
  
"No kidding?" Alison said with a sparkle in her eye. "Rafe – please. Stop worrying. I KNOW she's certifiable. I promise I won't talk to her alone. I'll only talk to her in public. Maybe I'll even go over to Kevin's and see if she's there."  
  
She leaned back in his arms and reached up to rub a smudge of lipstick off his face. "But right now – I'm starving. I'm going to go get some lunch." She looked around the room. "Is Abby here?" She asked Melissa.  
  
"No. She went out a little bit ago. She seemed sort of out of it – actually." Melissa replied with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Alison began to worry. "I really wanted to talk to her. I hope everything's OK."  
  
"I'm sure it's alright. She seemed really happy – sort of like she didn't have a care in the world."  
  
"OH." Melissa's words had Alison relived. "Well still – I wanted to have a chance to catch up to her."  
  
Talking to Melissa reminded Alison that she still had some work to do. "Melissa. Why don't you go to lunch with Kate and me. You deserve a break – doesn't she Rafe?"  
  
"Alison." His eyes and his voice warned her. He knew exactly what she was up to. Poor Jack didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Shh." She glared at up at him and then turned her attention back to Melissa. "What do you say?" Alison gave her a big grin.  
  
"OK I guess." Melissa answered with a smile. "Let me get my coat."  
  
***************  
  
"Can we just get something to go – Dad – please? No one wants me here." Livvie shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"I want you here. Livvie – if you plan on spending at least the next six months here then you're going to have to face everyone sooner or later."  
  
The waitress brought over their sandwiches and Livvie sighed. "Later. Later would be good. I have no problems with later."  
  
Just then, Alison and Melissa walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Alison – Melissa. It's nice to see you again." Imani greeted them warmly – just like she did anyone who walked through the door.  
  
Alison thought Imani looked more gorgeous than the last time they'd met at the gym. "Hey Imani. Thank you." She said with a smile. "You too. Is Jamal around today?"  
  
Imani shook her head. "He went to the city. Some sort of bike mechanic convention. It's supposed to be very exciting." She rolled her eyes and grinned.  
  
Alison laughed and smiled back at her. She approved 110% of Jamal's new girlfriend. Now just to get one for Jack. "I'm sure he thinks so."  
  
Melissa grinned as she took a menu from Imani. Alison scanned the room and saw Livvie sitting with Kevin by the window. This was going to be easier than she thought.  
  
She settled into her chair and faced Melissa, keeping one eye trained on Livvie as she did. "The veggie burgers are fabulous." She said. "I mean - if you like those."  
  
"I do. I think that's exactly what I'll have." Melissa replied.  
  
The waitress took their orders and then suddenly the sound of a ringing cell phone pierced the air.  
  
Alison dug her phone out of her bag with a sigh. She knew exactly who was calling. "I'm here – Rafe. Shocking I know – but I was actually able to walk the two blocks from the gym safely."  
  
Melissa grinned. She was so curious about the two of them. She had not known either of them very long but she had never seen two people that much in love – except for maybe Cameron and Abby. She had a ton of questions for Alison and hoped she'd get some answers during lunch. Maybe she could give her a clue as to how to find such a great guy for herself.  
  
"I love you too." Alison whispered. She sighed and rolled her eyes, now beginning to get angry. "I'm hanging up now Rafe."  
  
Melissa could hear a muffled protest from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Are you insane? No I will not leave the phone on the table while I eat lunch – and I swear to you if you step one foot in here I won't talk to you for a week. And – trust me – I mean it. I'm fine – Katie's fine. Just get over it – Rafe."  
  
It seemed to Melissa like he was trying once more to convince her.  
  
Alison sighed louder and pulled the phone away from her ear. She waved it back and forth as she spoke so that he could only hear ever other word. He thought he heard her say she loved him and that she see him soon – but what she really said was "You're lucky I love you - Rafe Kovich because if I didn't I wouldn't be coming home anytime soon."  
  
"He's impossible." Alison said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"He's absolutely crazy about you. It's so obvious." Melissa said with a sigh. If Alison wasn't such a sweet person she'd be insanely jealous.  
  
Alison's eyes got dreamy. Even though he was a complete pest she knew how lucky she was. "I'm crazy about him too but lately – he's just plain crazy."  
  
"How did you two meet anyway?" Melissa asked as she sipped her water.  
  
"It's a very long story." Alison decided to give her the most believable version. "His cousin lives here. He came to visit her and we became really good friends. He was only supposed to be in town for a little while." She realized that now she could smile at the memory. "I started to fall in love with him but didn't really realize it at first. I was involved with – Jamal – actually. Then, I was devastated when I thought he was going to leave for good. Luckily – we realized how we felt about each other before it was too late."  
  
How romantic, Melissa thought with a sigh. "And because you fell in love he decided to stay?"  
  
She made it sound so simple, but Alison realized that it was actually true. "Yes. Exactly. Because we fell in love he was able to stay."  
  
Alison stopped talking. From the corner of her eye she saw Kevin get up to leave. He walked out the door and she watched as Livvie struggled to get her coat on. Finally Livvie made her way towards the door as well.  
  
She couldn't let this chance slip away. "Melissa? Could you do me huge a favor and watch Kate for just a second?"  
  
Curious as to what Alison was up to, Melissa nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Alison said as she grabbed her coat off the back of the chair. "I promise sweetheart, I'll be right back." She whispered to Kate just before she dashed off after Livvie. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:  I think PCGirl might be happy with this one.  Hope y'all are too.  Until 31! xox-G

Chapter Thirty

"Livvie!?" Alison cried out, still chasing after her. "Wait a second."

Despite her better judgment, Livvie stopped and turned to face her. She knew Alison well. She was relentless. If she didn't stop now - she'd just have to stop later.

Sighing, Livvie hugged her arms around herself and turned to face her. "What do you want Alison?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Alison looked at Livvie with concern filled eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous. But that just might be from being too close to something so sickeningly sweet." She answered.

Alison just stared at her. "Livvie. I was genuinely worried about you. You don't have to insult me."

Livvie stared back and didn't speak.

Alison tried again, "When I had morning sickness tea and dry toast made me feel tons better. Rafe would try and make it for me every morning." She smiled as she remembered how he would burn it most of the time.

"I knew it. That's got to be a record. Two minutes and you're already rubbing it in my face." Livvie's voice shook slightly.

"What did I say?" Alison asked - completely baffled.

Livvie's voice mocked her, "Rafe - my wonderful, perfect, loving angel of a husband was by my side every single second making me toast and holding my hand." Livvie turned her back on her as she finished. "He's so fabulous that I bet he would have had the baby for you if he could have."

Alison began to get angry. "Jealous much - Livvie?" She said with a grin.

Livvie whirled back around and threw her an icy glare. "Of you?" She laughed bitterly. "Hardly. I don't have any reason to be. Remember - I had Rafe to myself once upon a time. It was fun while it lasted but he's way too boring. And he was…I don't know….somewhat disappointing." She shrugged as she added, "Besides - it seemed he ultimately preferred being with you. It's too bad. I thought he'd have better taste."

Hearing Livvie say the words brought it all back. She knew Rafe loved her and only her but those months she had to watch him with Livvie were the worst of her life. Alison blinked back tears. Livvie was hopeless. Rafe was right. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She shook her hair back and stared at her, her voice quivering as she spoke her next words. "OK. At least I can say I tried. I figured you could maybe use a friend Livvie. Since I just went through this I thought that I could maybe help you - but - now I know for sure you haven't changed a bit. You still blame me for everything - you losing Jack, you being mortal, the fact that Caleb's a complete and total jerk."

Alison went on, months and months of pent up anger finally boiling to the surface. She stared Livvie straight in the eye. "And if you want to blame **_me_** for your losing Rafe - maybe you should recall that you **NEVER** even had him in the first place. He's **_always_** belonged to me.  You tried your best but nothing you did – not any your tricks or any of your lies – nothing will ever change that."

Alison took a deep breath as she finished.  "You'll never know what it's like to win if you keep holding on to everything you've lost.   You can say you're not jealous Livvie but I know the truth.  You're so jealous your head is spinning and you can't see straight.  You're all alone and I've got everything I've ever dreamed of.  The fact that you're alone has nothing to do with me – no matter how much you believe it's true. Trust me. I'll be damned if I let anything you say get the better of me ever again."

Alison spun around on her heel and made her way back to the restaurant. She was almost at the door when she heard Livvie say. "Ali. Wait."

*************

Melissa sat at the table, sipping her Diet Coke and gazing around the room. She could hear that Kate was starting to get annoyed. She put down her glass and bent down to lift Katrina out of the stroller. As she was busy doing that Jack came out from the kitchen carrying their order.

"Here's something for my two favorite girls." He said with a grin. It faded as Melissa sat upright with Kate in her arms.

"I thought you were Alison." Jack said softly.

Ugh. It's that rude bartender. Melissa thought with a sigh. "She ran outside for a second. I'm Melissa. I work at the…"

Jack finished her sentence. "Gym. Yeah. I remember." He said as he put the plates down on the table. He knew that he didn't want Alison meddling in his love life but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her own were an almost shocking shade of green. He'd never seen anything like them before.

"It's OK sweetie." Melissa whispered as she rocked the baby back and forth. "Your mom will be back in a second." She stopped crying almost immediately.

"You're really good at that." Jack remarked, softening a bit.

"I've had lots of practice." She said, and couldn't help but smile.  He may not have a sparkling personality but he was certainly cute enough.

Oh no.  Jack thought suddenly as he watched her with the baby.   Maybe Alison had it all wrong. She had a kid? Was she married? That would be a shame.

It was as if Melissa read his mind. She gave him a huge grin. "I'm the oldest of 7 kids. I've been babysitting since I was ten."

"Seven kids?" Jack said as he sat down in the chair across from her. "You're kidding?"

Melissa shook her head and laughed. "No. 4 girls - 3 boys and yes - my mother's a saint."

"So." Jack said nonchalantly as he stole a french fry from Alison's plate. He was sure she wouldn't notice. "Did you grow up around here?"

"Sort of. I live about an hour away. I studied health and nutrition in college and when I found out about a new gym opening here in PC I thought I'd check it out."

"An hour? You drive that far every day?" Jack asked, completely intrigued.  She had the cutest sprinkle of freckles on her nose.

"It's not so bad. But I am hoping to find an apartment soon." Melissa hugged Kate a little tighter to keep her calm. "What about you?"

Jack took another fry from the plate. "No. I didn't grow up here - but I've lived here a while. My brother's here. He's a doctor over at GH."

"It's nice to have your family close by - isn't it?" Melissa remarked as she placed Kate back down.

"Sometimes." Jack said with a smile, getting lost in her eyes again. He picked up Alison's cheeseburger and dug in – not even realizing that he was working or that it was her lunch he was eating.  This was really nice – sharing a meal with someone who was normal for a change – and not to mention beautiful.   Melissa was really easy to talk to.

*************

Alison turned around. "Why should I wait? So that you can hurl insults at me some more?"   She shook her head. "I don't need this. I'm sorry if it upsets you but the truth is – I've fought unbelievable odds to finally have the life I share with Rafe and our daughter and I couldn't be more grateful.  But I won't apologize for being happy – Livvie – especially to you.   I would have helped you - but you never needed anyone but Caleb since you got yourself mixed up with him - did you?  I was just hoping you'd want a better life for your child.  I don't know why I even want to but I thought maybe I could help you do that."

"Alison - I…" Livvie tried again.

"I've got to go, Livvie.  I've wasted enough time.   My daughter needs me.  I have to get back to Kate."  She said as she stared back at her.

It was the first time Alison had spoken the baby's name to Livvie.  "Her name is Kate?  You named her after your lawyer?"

Alison had never thought of that.  She couldn't help smiling as she said.  "No.  Her name is Katrina.  She's named after Rafe's mom.  We call her Kate or Katie for short."

She put her hand on the door before she turned around again.  "I really don't even know why I bother trying to be a friend to you but I'll just say one more thing.  You can't keep this up Livvie.  It's going to destroy you if it hasn't already.  You keep pushing people away and soon everyone will leave."

"You don't need me as a friend – Alison.  You have plenty.  You have a sister now and you make more friends every day it seems."  Livvie said bitterly, thinking of how she saw Alison having lunch with that redheaded girl.  Alison had tons of people around her always.  Unlike her.  She never had anyone.  She didn't even have Caleb anymore.

Alison's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head at her.  "That's where you're wrong - Livvie.  You were my best friend in the entire world and I really, truly loved you.  The things that you did to me would have hurt so much less if you were someone I didn't care about.  When all was said and done I just couldn't believe you would ever have been so cruel to me."   Alison replied sadly before opening the door and walking inside leaving Livvie stunned and speechless.

It was amazing what being mortal did.  Tears fell from Livvie's eyes and then suddenly she was sobbing.  For the first time ever Livvie actually felt guilty about all she had done.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"Are you sure? Because - honestly I wasn't looking for this. I'd be happy…" Abby's words rushed out of her mouth like a flood.

"Nonsense - my dear. All I want is someone who'll love this place like I do and I can see it in your eyes. You'll take such good care of everything." The woman said with a smile.

Abby closed her eyes for a moment and began to dream. "I - I will need to talk to my husband about it. It's a big investment. I don't know if we can…"

"You go home sweetie and you talk to him. Take your time. Come back next week. I'll be here. I'm here every day."

"I promise you if you do this you won't regret it." Abby called out as she left, her eyes sparkling.

As she watched her go the older woman grinned wider. "I'm already sure of that."

  
************

As Livvie walked away - Alison went back inside - shaking. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She needed to get out of here.

When she got back to the table she felt like an intruder. Jack was making himself completely at home. He - unbelievably - was even eating her lunch. And Melissa was hanging on his every word.

Alison was exhausted. "Hi." She said softly.

Jack was in the middle of a story and Melissa was laughing.

"Umm. Kate and I will just go - I guess." She said, trying to get their attention.

Melissa turned to her and grinned. "OK. She was no trouble at all - Alison. She's an absolute angel."

"I know." She replied softly as she grabbed her bag and wheeled Kate out the restaurant - relieved to see Livvie was no where to be found. Jack and Melissa seemed to be really getting along. At least that part of the lunch worked out. She gazed into the stroller and was happy to see Kate sleeping.

She made her way back to the gym in almost a daze. She was never more relieved to see Rafe as she walked in the door.

"Hi! You're back early." Rafe called out to her. 

Alison tucked Kate's stroller behind the counter and laid another blanket over her. She kissed the top of her head and came around to meet Rafe near the couch.

"Hey. What's the matter?" He asked as he saw the look on her face.

"I saw Livvie." She said with a sigh.

Rafe tensed up at the sound of her name. "And?" He prompted.

"And - it was good - in a way. I finally told her how I felt - about everything." Alison said - her voice empty.

"OK." Rafe said then, thankful that there was no one around at the moment. "And?"

"She - Rafe. Oh God. I don't like to talk about this because I know how it makes you feel. But - she does it - every time. She always - **_always_** - brings up the fact that you and she - that you were together once."

Hearing her say the words, Rafe hung his head. Nothing hurt him more than knowing how what he did during that time hurt her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Alison began to shake. "I know how much you love me. I know that. I know back then you didn't have your memory. I know she tricked you. I know that - Rafe. But I need you to understand something."

She held his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Nothing hurts me more than remembering that. When you first came back to me and we only had a few short weeks to be together - I knew it would eventually be OK because I got to fall asleep in your arms every night. When Caleb tricked us and ruined our wedding you told me every single day that you knew it was a lie and how much you loved me and that's how I was able to survive. When Joshua held me captive - you fought with everything you had to bring me home with you. But then - Rafe. Back then - when you were with her all I did - every day - was try to convince you how much you loved me and every day - all you ever did was tell me how sorry you were and walk away." Alison began to sob.

Rafe was absolutely miserable. He hated what he'd done to her. He held Alison tighter but couldn't find his voice. 

Alison continued to cry. "I know I said it didn't matter and I want you to know that - it really - truly doesn't. We're together now. We're a family and all of that is in the past. I don't even remember it on a normal day. On a normal day all I see - all I feel is your love for me and for Katie and it's so huge and so powerful that nothing else even comes close. But when she says it - Rafe. The minute she brings it up I am **_right _**back there. I'm **_right_** back there watching it all again. It flashes right in front of my eyes. I see myself there - I see every second of every day when I was came so close to having you remember and then I'm right there watching her waltz in with a story that you can't help but believe because it's **_our_** story. Then there's that moment when I can see you look at me like you're just about figure it all out and then in a split second she's there too - lying to you again and instead of telling her to just get lost - you put your arm around her shoulder and you walk away from me." 

Tears flowed down her cheeks and her voice began to break, "I know why she does it Rafe. She does it to hurt me. She knows exactly what hurts me most and you warned me. You told me this was a bad idea and I should have listened to you. I should have…" Alison sobbed and sank into him clutching his shirt and bringing him closer.

"Alison. I'm sorry." Rafe whispered as he ran a hand down the length of her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"As if all that wasn't bad enough, Then…" She said her voice broken.

"Then what?" Rafe said softly.

She sniffled and ran a hand over her cheek. "I got back to the table and Jack was…"

Rafe could guess already what it was. Oh no. He thought - his heart heavy. On top of all of it - her little matchmaking plan backfired.  


Still he heard himself ask. "Jack was what - Angel?"

She looked up at him and said with her voice full of tears. "He was eating my lunch!!"

* * *

Abby floated as she walked back home. Her head was swimming with ideas and dreams of her future, She wanted to talk to Cameron - right now. She called his office - she called his cell phone and left messages everywhere. Now if he'd just call her back she could tell him the news. She was so caught up in it all she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. As she turned a corner she knocked right into Lucy.

When she realized what she had done her voice was light. "Hey! How are you?" She said with a grin.

Lucy looked at her sadly. "Been better kiddo."

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, concerned.

Lucy shook her head. "NO. I'm not. I'm torn in two and I have no idea what to do about it."

* * *

About a half hour later - Alison was no longer crying. For that - Rafe was relieved. "Better now?" 

"Uh huh." Alison said with a sigh. She couldn't really talk - her mouth was full.

"You sure you don't have something to tell me?" Rafe asked with a trace of panic in his voice. It was possible but God help them if it was actually true.  


"What?" She looked at him, completely confused.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued on. "You're craving cheeseburgers. From the diner. Please tell me you're not…"

All of the horrible events of the day vanished as she burst into laughter. "No. Rafe. Sweetie. I'm just hungry. Don't worry. I'm not." 

Rafe let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He loved Kate but she was enough of a handful. He wasn't ready for another baby just yet.

She giggled louder and nibbled on a french fry as she added. "But give me a few more months and I just might try."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hi y'all! Just bear with me for this chapter and then next time I'll tell you Abby's secret. It's something good (as in a good thing - not all **_that _**exciting) trust me. :) Until 33 - xox - G

Chapter Thirty-two

"Lucy. I'm sorry to say this - but you look awful." Abby said, her voice full of worry.

Lucy gave her a weak smile but couldn't help but notice. "And you - sweetie look absolutely radiant."

Abby's whole face lit up again. "I guess that's because I **_feel _**radiant. I'm desperate to find Cam. I need to talk to him."

"You have something to tell him?" Lucy asked, her mind already racking up the possibilities.

"mmm hmm." Abby replied with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

Lucy's eyes brightened, thankful to have something else to focus on. She leaned close and whispered, as if there were a million people around,. "I know you probably want to tell him first but do I hear the pitter patter of little feet?"

Abby burst into laughter. She shook her head. "No you don't. Not unless they're Katrina's. No. Lucy. That's not it." The possibility did make her smile though. Even though she was entirely giddy - she couldn't ignore the look in Lucy's eyes. Abby reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Enough about me - Lucy. What's wrong?"

They walked along and finally ducked into a coffee shop. Abby knew that this was not a conversation to be had while walking around in public. They ordered and took their cups over to a corner and settled in.

"Spill it Lucy. I've already seen some of it so you don't have to start from the beginning."

"So you know?" Lucy asked.

Abby nodded. "That you and Ian have been fighting? Yes. But I don't really know what it's all about. Is it Kevin?"

"It's Kevin. For months and weeks I prayed that my Doc would come back to me - and Ian was there - being such a good friend to me. Soon that friendship became something more and I love him - I truly do - he's an amazing person - but Kevin." She sighed as she looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "He's my Doc - Abby. I've loved him forever. He and I have been connected - forever and now that I have him back - I honestly don't know if I can walk away."

*************

It had been a slow afternoon. Melissa had come back from lunch with stars in her eyes. Alison tried to get the story out of her but she wasn't talking. She decided not to push - she didn't want the whole set up to be so obvious. Now they were all alone again. They sat on the couch with Kate in between them. Rafe gazed lovingly down at his daughter - smiling in spite of the fact that he knew he was the real reason Alison was so upset earlier

"Oh my God - Rafe. You should have seen the look on your face when you asked me that." Alison was still laughing. 

His heart still raced at the mere thought. "Well. The way I see it - we got it perfect the first time. I can't believe there's anyway we'll improve." He replied.

"She is pretty much perfect, Rafe but I have news for you. We're not quite done just yet." She leaned over to kiss him. He pressed his lips to hers a bit too desperately for such a light conversation.

She pulled away and stared at him. "Rafe?" She asked.

"I love you - Alison. You have to know that I only ever loved you." He whispered, his eyes filled with sadness.

She smiled at him and ran a hand over his cheek. "Rafe. I know that." She said softly.

"That time I spent with her - if there was anything I could do over again - if there was anything I could change - that would be it." Rafe continued.

"No. Don't say that." Alison shook her head at him. He started to apologize again. "Don't - because - Rafe - if you didn't sell your soul and lose your memory - I couldn't have tried to save it. And if I didn't try and save it…"

"I wouldn't be back here." He finished her sentence for her.

Alison nodded and looked into his eyes. "Everything happens for a reason - Rafe. And look at us." She grinned at him and then looked down at their daughter. "Look at what happened when you came back to me." She ran a hand over Kate's head. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

Rafe eyed her suspiciously. "Liar." He said with a grin.

"OK - well - I'd change some stuff but not this. And not you. I wouldn't change a thing about you." Alison kissed him again.

"Really - big - liar." He whispered against her lips.

Alison laughed. "OK. I'd make you a gourmet cook and a teensy bit less stubborn - but otherwise - no. I would not change a single thing. I have the smartest, bravest, kindest, gentlest, most handsome husband in the entire world." She looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

One look at her and he was lost. Rafe inched closer and took her mouth again and heard her sigh as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away Alison had to fight to keep her voice steady. "Take me home - Rafe." She demanded softly as she ran a hand over his cheek.

Rafe pressed a kiss on her palm and helped her to stand. "Yes ma'am." He said with a grin.

****************.

"So. What are you going to do?" Abby asked as she finished her hot chocolate.

"I - I feel like I have to try and see where this thing with Doc is going. Christina loves Ian but she's thinks of Kevin as her father. And I love little Danny - I do - and I'll always be there for him - but I never really got a chance to have a normal life with Doc - you know? So soon after we were married - things got so crazy."

Lucy stared at Abby with tears in her eyes. "Ian moved out this morning anyway - so I guess my choice was made for me."

"I'm so sorry - Lucy."

Lucy blinked back tears. "Me too. But - you know - it might just be the universe telling me that this is what's meant to be."

"It might." Abby agreed. Just then, her phone began to ring.   


She pulled it from her bag quickly. She knew who it was. "Cameron." She said with a sigh.

  
"Are you OK?" He replied, his voice frantic.

Abby couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine sweetie. I'm so glad you finally called. Where are you?"

"On my way home - what's going on Abs? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great." She insisted. "Go home. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
As she hung up the phone, Lucy was more than a little bit curious. "Abby. What are you up to?" 

Abby's eyes lit up again. She started to giggle. "You think the universe has been speaking to you lately - Lucy - but I have to tell you - it's been speaking to me too."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Abby's "Secret". LOL! Until 34! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-three

"What is going on?" Cameron demanded.

"Hi honey. How was your day? Mine was fine thanks for asking." Abby said sweetly as she casually walked inside and hung up her coat.

"Abigail." Cam said his voice serious. "Start talking."

"Are you nervous?" Abby asked with a wicked grin as she walked slowly towards him.

"Abby." He warned again.

She loved watching him squirm. "I met Lucy and told her I had something to tell you. She thought I was going to tell you I'm pregnant. Is that what you think???" Abby knew it was mean to tease him but she couldn't help herself.

It was as if she knocked the wind out of him. Cam was stunned at her words. What exactly was she saying??

Abby burst into laughter as she looked at him. "Oh God Cameron. You look like you're about to keel over. Relax sweetie - that's not it."

As Cameron got his breath back he realized that he was really disappointed that that wasn't the news she was dying to tell him. 

As Abby looked at him she realized the same thing. Guess there was another conversation they needed to have someday soon. But right now - there was something else she needed to discuss with him.

She grabbed his hands, dragging him to the couch. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him to sit down.

"Cameron" Abby said with a grin. "Sit down so I can tell you what happened today."

"I'm sitting." Cam replied, his voice nearly shaking "Abby - you're making me really nervous."

"Aw sweetie. Don't be nervous." She said as she plopped down on the couch beside him . She giggled as she took his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss. Her eyes sparkled. She took a deep breath and and just stared at him.

"Abby - c'mon already!"

She laughed at the look on his face. He was so cute. "OK. I'm going to tell you. This morning I went for a walk and I came across this little bookshop. I've been there before - it's adorable."

"Ohh Kaaay." Cam said - not getting at all what this had to do with anything.

"There's a little seating area in the back - just like Gwen's shop. I took a book off the shelf and I sat there. It was a great book. I was there all morning and kept reading right through lunch. At about noon the woman who was working there brought me some tea and sat down with me."

"That's sweet." Cameron said. He loved to hear Abby talk. She could talk nonsense and he'd be riveted but this had to be one of her more boring stories. "Babe, I love you but what is the point of all this? You read a book and had tea and left me six hundred messages to tell me??" 

"No. Silly. Let me finish. We started to talk - she's such an interesting person. It turns out she opened the bookshop 50 years ago with her sister. Her name is Daisy by the way. Her sister's name is Rose. Rose and he husband moved to California in January to be near her grandkids and it hasn't been the same for Daisy since."

She took a deep breath and continued on "Daisy's husband wants her to move too - but she can't. She loves the shop too much."

Interesting. Cameron thought that maybe Abby thought he should write an article about them or something. He still couldn't figure it out.

"Cameron." Abby said with a sigh. "I told her I wanted to buy it."

"Buy what?? The book you were reading?" Cam laughed. "That only seems fair Abs - you did spend all day there reading it."

"Yeah - I told her I'd buy the book. I told her I'd buy all the books." She said as she squeezed his hands tight.

"What?" He asked - still trying to process it all.

"She said she'd sell the store to me." Abby nearly bounced up and down in her seat.

"You're buying a bookstore?" Cam asked.

"Well - we'd be buying it really. But yeah." Abby gave him a goofy grin. She was so excited. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Cameron wanted to choose his words carefully. "I think maybe you should think about it a little bit." He had a job. A job that he loved. He loved to read and loved books himself but he wanted to be the one writing them not selling them.

"Oh I have. I've thought about it all day and it'll be great. I just need to talk to Alison."

"What?" She was talking in circles. He couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Honey are you not paying attention?" Abby looked at him puzzled. She gazed into his eyes and kept talking - her voice getting more and more giddy with each word. She barely took a breath. "I know it's a big step but - honestly - I have my inheritance - it wouldn't really put a strain on us financially. I know Alison might not be able to buy it at this point - what with the gym and the house and all. But don't you get it? I want to buy the bookshop and run it with Alison. Just like Daisy and Rose."

"Abby. I know you love books - but does Alison?" 

Her voice gained speed with each word, the tone rising in excitement. "I don't know - but see - this is the thing. It's so weird. Daisy's the book lover. She says she can't admit it to her husband but she wants to move too. She just can't leave. Not until she knows the shop will go to someone who'll love it. And Cam. I already do. I love every little thing about it. And you see, Rose used to run the children's story hour. She'd serve milk and cookies. The kids miss her terribly. Alison could do that - and she'd bring Katrina with her. I think that's a fabulous idea - but I also think we could sell coffee and tea there and Alison could bake. Don't tell Rafe but she can't stand making the low fat stuff she sells at the gym sometimes. You know how good she is - people will be lined up outside the door."

"Slow down sweetie. Breathe." Cameron could see the two of them now. It did seem pretty perfect. He looked over at Abby. There was no way he could resist saying yes to something that made her so happy.

Abby shook her head. She had to make him understand. "Cameron. It's like it's fate. Destiny. It's like Alison and I could actually be Daisy and Rose. I mean honey - think about it. What's my favorite flower?"

Cam smiled. "Daisies."  


"And Alison's are roses." Abby smiled back.

"Did I luck out or what? Rafe." Cam laughed. "Sorry sucker. Boy I got off cheap." 

She smacked him on the arm. "Cameron. Be serious. C'mon. To borrow Lucy's phrase - it's what the universe wants. I can feel it. So. Tell me. What do you think? I mean - what do your really think?"

Cameron leaned in and kissed her, taking his time over it. Abby sighed as he pulled away.  


He gave her a huge grin. "I think - that if this is what will make you happy Abby - then it's what I want you to be."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Awians et al - you will see here that Alison will feel the same way as Abby - for a particular reason. The idea for this came from a lot of different things - Abby's "juice bar career" seemed a waste to me for one and now there's Melissa working at the gym. I figured - let her sell the juice - she's a nutritionist anyway. ;) Second - Ali needs to bake something besides low-fat blueberry and bran muffins - and Melody took dibs on the bakery. ;) Oh and Melody - ME TOO! I spend hours in bookstores. LOVE them. 

As for the rest of the story - we'll see more of Livvie soon. Is she over her guilt or ready to move on?? And where the heck is Caleb??? Hmmm. You shall see soon enough. Until 35…xox-G 

Chapter Thirty-four

Rafe had intended to spend the rest of the night making sure Alison knew she was the one and only one for him.

Unfortunately, another girl was occupying all of his attention.

"Katrina. Shh. Katie. C'mon. I'm begging you. I told your mom I could handle this. What are you trying to do to me huh?"

She looked up at him and continued to wail, her face bright pink. She was really annoyed with him.

He tried to put her tiny little arm into the tiny little sleeve. Why did she even have to change into something else to sleep anyway? The kid slept most of the day - and she did it while she wore those adorable outfits Alison fussed over. This one piece thing that Alison insisted Kate sleep in was a nightmare to get on her.

Rafe sighed as he gazed lovingly down at her. "Maybe I should ask myself what I'm trying to do to you." He looked at his daughter and laughed. "You don't want to wear this - do you Kate?"

As if agreeing, Katrina stopped crying and simply whimpered.

"OK. OK. Shh." He picked her up and searched frantically. He saw something that looked good enough. "I've got an idea."

********************

Rafe was so busy trying to calm Katie that he didn't hear the doorbell ring - or Abby come rushing in.

"Alison! Thank God you're home!" Abby cried. "If I had to wait to tell you I'd die."

"Well - sweetie - I'm here. Slow down. What's going on?"

"I'm buying a bookshop!" Abby couldn't help but blurt it out.

"OK. That's - well - I guess that's wonderful news. You certainly seem excited." Alison laughed.

Abby grabbed her hands. "I want you to be excited too - because…Alison. Will you run it with me?"

"A bookshop? Abby - Rafe and I…" Alison began.

"I know. You both have the gym - but it's really close by. And I'll buy it - it won't cost you a thing - but Alison really - you have to hear the story. The woman who I met there - she told me this great story - she used to run the shop with her sister."

The settled on the couch and Abby continued on, hoping she could make Alison see how perfect it all was. "Her name is Daisy. She and her sister lived apart for many years. Their parent's split up right after Daisy's younger sister was born. It was a such a scandal in those days - but anyways… much later - they found each other again. They both got married and settled down in PC. Daisy loved books and so they opened a little shop. Her sister loved to bake and made cookies for all the little kids that came by in the afternoons. They had story time for the kids after school. They worked side by side for 50 years.

Alison had never seen anyone so excited about anything. She knew Abby worked in a store with her friend Gwen back in Colorado and now Abby spoke so passionately about it all that Alison couldn't help but get wrapped up in it herself

Abby's eyes began to tear up. "Now - they both want to retire and spend time with their grandkids - but Daisy just can't leave the shop. Not until she knows it'll fall into the hands of someone who can love it like she did." . 

"And she found you." Alison said with a grin.

"Or I found her. I'm not really sure but I know in my heart that it just feels right. You know? I really think it's our destiny." Abby replied. 

She realized she was so caught up in it all she wasn't thinking about what anyone else thought. She was focused solely on making this dream come true.

  
She looked down at her lap. "Ali - I'm sorry. I got so caught up in it all I barely stopped to think. I'll understand if you don't want to. Maybe it's just my destiny. Not yours. I - "

Alison shook her head and held Abby's hand tighter. "No Abby, If you believe it - that's good enough for me. I think it's a great idea. I really do."

"It's just that Daisy and Rose - they reminded me so much of us - you know? And I just thought…."

"Wait a second. Daisy's sister's name is Rose?" Alison asked. It figures, she thought with a smile.

"Yes. Didn't I say that already?" Abby asked. 

"No. No you didn't. And this bookshop - you said it's near the gym?" Alison started to laugh.

"Yeah." Abby replied, confused. "Really close - like down the block." 

"Hold on." Alison grinned. "RAFE!" She yelled up to him.

He thought she found him out - and was wondering why it was taking him so long. "Yeah Angel? I'll be right down."

"Take your time. Just answer a question for me. What's your girlfriend's name?"

Abby looked at her like she was nuts. Her mind spun. What was she saying? Rafe has a girlfriend? "Alison?" She asked, the tone of her voice mirroring her thoughts. 

"Shh. Just wait." she whispered back.

They could both hear Rafe sigh heavily. "God. I already told you - are you ever going to give it up?"

"Rafe." Alison rolled her eyes. "Of course not - you should know better. Now. Just answer the question. What's her name?"

"Rose." He said softly as he came down the stairs. "I've told you a million times. Her name is Rose and she's not my girlfriend. She's just a sweet old lady who works in the bookshop."

As he reached the bottom he grinned at them both surprised to see Alison wasn't alone. "Hey Abby." He said.

"Hey ." She replied as she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rafe asked - suddenly feeling very ill at ease.

"I love you." Alison said as she crossed to him and kissed him quickly. Then she turned to her sister. "It's destiny all right. There's your answer, Abby." She said with a laugh.

Abby was so happy she couldn't speak. She brought her hands to her lips and started to cry. Rafe was absolutely clueless. He had no idea what was going on here. It happened a lot when Abby and Alison where together. Where the hell was Cam when he needed him?

Seeing him so distressed, Alison kissed him again and laughed louder. She looked up at him and smiled. "The way I see it if I take over the "other woman's" job then I'll have nothing more to worry about." 


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: What's Katrina wearing? Look and see! Oh and fyi - y'all. In my little world - the Vampire B&B does not exist - so no worries. Read on and you'll see what I mean. Until 36! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-five

Livvie tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She had so much trouble falling asleep - and her conversation with Alison earlier in the day didn't help at all.

She punched at the pillow and sighed. Choosing Caleb was her destiny wasn't it? She was meant to be with him - but it was so clear now. In choosing him - she lost everyone else. Everyone - except her father. What had she done? 

  
Couldn't she - somehow - have both? Caleb didn't seem to think so. If he really loved her wouldn't he be trying to find her? Wouldn't he want to contact her somehow? It's been weeks and no word, no attempt to get in touch with her. Nothing. He must know where she is. She didn't make it hard to figure out at all. 

Her hand ran over her stomach. She had an appointment with the doctor the next day. Despite how awful the rest of her life seemed, she was so thankful that she was getting this chance. Finally - there'd be someone who'd be hers no matter what. Livvie supposed Caleb had a right to know that he was going to be a father - but maybe - maybe the best thing she could do for her child would be to keep him or her far away from him. They would just get caught up in his quest. If he insisted on doing what he was doing there was no place for her in his life - let alone a child. As worried as Caleb was about regaining his immortality he seemed determined to die trying to get it back.

She shut her eyes tight and hugged her arms around herself. Alison's words kept echoing in Livvie's head as she finally drifted off to sleep.

*******************

"Go to sleep - Abby." He said with a sigh.

"Why? Am I annoying you?" She asked with a giggle.

"No. You're not - you're adorable and I love the fact that you're so excited but I have to be in early tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." He kissed her nose and closed his eyes.

Abby traced a finger across Cam's forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "Someday - you won't be able to get much sleep. Someday we'll be sleep deprived just like Rafe and Alison."

He smiled and looked over at her. "I have to admit - I really thought that was what you were going to tell me."

"Well you certainly didn't look like it. You looked shocked at the suggestion."

Cam ran a hand over her cheek. "I would have been shocked - but a good shocked."

"Me too." Abby's eyes filled up. "We'll have to work on that - won't we?" She said as she snuggled into him. 

"It'll be my pleasure." Cam replied as he kissed her quickly. He turned over on his side as he finished. "We can start in the morning - right before I go to work."

She was very disappointed but it gave her something to look forward to. Abby wasn't done talking. She inched closer and peered over his shoulder. "OK. Just one more thing I have to tell you. If you really want us to try this will be great practice. Rafe pulled me aside when I went over there. He's trying to get Alison to go away for a weekend, but he knows she won't even consider it unless sets it all up and surprises her. So…he wants us to watch Kate next weekend. Are you up for it?"

"What do you mean **_watch _**her?" He asked.

She laughed at him. "Watch her - Cameron. You know. It's traditionally called babysitting."

Cam began to panic. "For the entire weekend?"

"Yeah, Well. Just Friday and Saturday night." 

Cameron's brow wrinkled as he tried to imagine the two of them taking care of a baby all by themselves. For a whole weekend. It would certainly be an experience. "How old is she now?"

"Almost 2 months. Sweetie. What's the matter with you? You just finished saying you want to start to try to have kids. We need some practice. It'll be fun. We'll stay at Rafe and Alison's so we'll have everything we need. It's perfect. "

Cam turned back towards her and kissed her again. He took a moment to stare into her eyes. "You're perfect. OK. Let's see what happens. Go to sleep."

Abby couldn't help smiling at the sound of his voice. It was clear he already had that father thing down. "Yes sir."

*****************

"She's OK?" Alison asked with a yawn.

"She's fine." Rafe replied as he climbed into bed beside her.

"I'll get her next time." Alison promised as she rolled over and curled into him with a sigh. 

"How about you? Are you OK?" His face was full of worry.

"I'm fine. Rafe. Please stop. I didn't tell you what I did to make you feel bad. Honestly. Living without you was horrible - remembering it is horrible too but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm right here now - with you. I shouldn't have gotten so upset - because that's just Livvie getting what she wants and you know what? I don't care what she wants. I care what I want. And I want you."

Rafe moved to kiss her. "You have me."

She pulled him closer. "I know I do. So stop worrying. Because you have nothing to worry about."

  
Rafe ran his hand across and down her back as he kissed her. Before she knew it, she found herself sprawled on top of him, staring into his eyes. She smiled as she leaned down to cover his mouth with hers.

They didn't get much further than that. Kate apparently was not quite through. The sound of her crying filled the air. "I'll go." Alison said as she rolled off of him and jumped out of bed.

He watched her go and sighed. Kate was really fussy tonight. Rafe closed his eyes and imagined how it would be next weekend. It would take some convincing but he was sure he could pull it off. Nearly forty-eight hours alone with his wife. He loved Katrina - he truly did - but he'd forgotten what it was like to be with Alison - uninterrupted. It had been way too long. He could just see them now. He found the greatest little inn about 45 minutes away. Close enough for them to get home quick - far enough that they'll feel like they're getting away. The restaurant there got great reviews. He imagined what Alison would look like now. She'd wear a sexy dress and they'd have a romantic dinner. And then after dinner….

He was startled from his little dream as he heard his wife cry. "Rafe Kovich! What did you do to my daughter!?!"

"What?" He said with a chuckle. He'd lucked out when Alison went to kiss the baby goodnight a few hours before. Kate was so wrapped up in blankets she didn't notice then.

"Don't give me what! Are you kidding me??" She replied, incredulous

"Aw c'mon." He protested. "Leave her alone. She's comfortable."

"She's comfortable." Alison rolled her eyes as she carried Kate into their bedroom. "Rafe. I was saving this outfit for our son!!!! It was only in her room because I wanted to find someplace to pack it away where I'd remember for next time." 

She was taking this so seriously. She was so mad she looked absolutely adorable. Rafe loved when she got all worked up about stuff like this. He tried not to smile as he explained. "Look - I panicked - OK? She didn't want to wear that thing you gave me. She screamed the whole time I tried to put it on her. It was the first thing I could find."

  
"Rafe. That's what's she supposed to sleep in. It's comfortable."

"Says who? I'm telling you. Katrina didn't like it. As soon as I stopped torturing her with it she quit crying." 

Alison took a deep breath to try and make him understand. "OK. Let's forget for a moment that what you have her wearing is blue. Rafe. Look at it. It's two sizes to small for her!!"

"I know. I realized that. Actually - just the pants were too small. That's why I only put the top on her."  


"I can see that." She tried to stay mad at him but he continued to give her a goofy smile. "You're impossible." She said with a giggle.

Rafe smiled wider. "Angel. Come on. She's fine. Just leave her alone. Look. She's already back to sleep."

Alison looked down at Kate and sighed. "My precious little girl. You look completely ridiculous. Daddy's so not allowed to pick out your clothes any more."  
  
Rafe laughed as Alison sat down in the bed beside him, still holding Kate in her arms. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and grinned. "Then get her something for bed that I can get her into without her screaming her head off and I promise you I won't try." 


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: LOL! It's truly my pleasure to make y'all smile. Until 37 xox-G

Chapter Thirty-six

"Thanks Jack!" Rafe called out as he left the Recovery Room. 

There was another thing he could check off his list. He now he had someone to open the gym while he was away with Alison this weekend. Melissa could run things but he didn't want her opening and closing alone. They were lucky they found her. He was happy Jack could keep an eye on her. Once Alison found out his plan - he was sure she'd approve of this little arrangement. It'd be convenient too, since Melissa was going to rent their old apartment. Jack had mentioned he was planning on helping her move in the next day. The commute was getting to her and it had been vacant for a few months. It was time – but - in a lot of ways he was sad to see it go.

He was caught up in his thoughts – wondering if Cam and Abby might move out soon too. With her new business – maybe they'd be making other plans. He was so intent on trying to figure out exactly how he'd be able to convince Alison to go away that he didn't even notice who was walking towards him until it was too late.

"Hello Livvie." He greeted her, but not at all warmly.

"Rafe." She replied as she tried to move past him quickly.

He blocked her path. "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to talk to you."

Livvie nearly snorted at him. "Yeah. Like I believe you'd **_ever_** be glad to see me. Too bad Rafe. I don't want to talk to you – so I'll be going now."

"Don't worry - it'll be quick. I just need to say one thing." He glared down at her. "Listen to me closely, Livvie. Do me a favor – leave Alison alone. If you don't have anything nice to say to her – then don't even talk to her anymore. Can you do that? I mean are you actually capable of shutting your mouth?"

"Can I open my mouth to answer or do you just want me to shake my head?" She asked.

"Cute. Livvie. I'm serious. I mean it. I know you say things just to upset her and you know what?" He shrugged and gave her a smirk. "I don't like seeing her upset." 

Livvie glowered at him and shook back her hair. "Point taken, Prince Charming. Cinderella is ultra sensitive. I get it. Can I go now?"

He stepped to the side and she began to walk away. When she heard him still speaking she stopped. 

"Livvie. Tell me something. What are you doing here? Really. I mean – wouldn't Caleb be thrilled to learn that there's an heir to his sick, twisted family legacy? Huh? Why are you here hiding out instead of over there with him hanging a mobile made of bats in your dungeon of a nursery?"

Livvie couldn't take it anymore. She whirled on him. "Because Rafe – he doesn't want this baby. As a matter of fact – it seems that even after all we went through - he really doesn't even want me. OK? Are you happy now? He wants his old life back more than he wants to make a new one with me. He doesn't speak to me – he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore and judging from the fact that he hasn't tried to track me down at all he won't anytime soon."

Rafe started to speak again but she kept on. "That's why I'm here. Because I can't stay there with absolutely no one and have this baby all by myself. I know it's hard to remember because you're all caught up in your spun sugar candy coated life but my dad happens to be here. OK? I came back to be near him – but I don't even think that's going to work because everyone here hates me. You don't have to remind me – I know it. It's blatantly obvious. No one else in this whole town wants me around My dad is the only family I really have left so - Rafe to answer your question - that's why I'm here."

He didn't know what to say. Livvie's hurt looked genuine. He never thought he'd see the day.

"It's OK. You don't have to reassure me. I know why everyone hates me. I know everything I did and you know what? For a lot of it – I'm not even sorry. I don't expect you to believe me but I am suddenly feeling somewhat bad about what I did to Alison. She told me off the other day and you know what? For the most part - she was right."

Rafe was stunned nearly speechless. "OK. Livvie – I.."

"Rafe. I got it. Don't worry. I won't speak to her anymore." She said sadly as she began to walk away. 

She turned back for just a moment and then looked him in the eye, tears brimming in her own. "This is what always got to me about you. The lengths you'd go to defend the person you love. No one would ever be that worried about how someone treated me." Livvie took a deep breath before she finished in a whisper. "It really is amazing - how much you love her." 

******************

When Rafe got home that night, his conversation with Livvie was still fresh in his mind. Between trying to figure out a way to spring his surprise on Alison and the way he was almost feeling – it was so odd. Could it be that he was actually feeling sorry for Livvie? He couldn't believe it. It kept him completely distracted all during dinner.

Alison noticed but decided to wait until she got Kate to bed before she tried to talk to him. She tucked the baby in tight and went back downstairs. She saw him standing by the big bay window and she sneaked up behind him, curling her arms around his waist and pressing up against his back. She peeked around and looked up and saw a sky full of stars and a moon that was nearly full. 

"Look at that sky. Isn't it amazing?" She asked with a grin.

He covered her hands with his and continued to stare outside. "Hmm?" He answered. 

He was completely distracted. "Rafe? You're so quiet tonight." Alison was even more worried than before. "Are you alright?"

He gave her hands a squeeze. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just - I had a little conversation with Livvie today."

She was a little bit startled – but she tried not to show it. She inched closer and tightened her arms around him.

"And?"

"And. I don't know – she seems - sad."

Alison's hands inched up his chest as she pressed herself closer to him. "Well she is sad - Rafe. She's lost everyone who ever cared about her."

"And if you believe her - even Caleb - apparently." Rafe said with a sigh as he took one of her hands in his and kissed it quickly.

He turned around to face her and pulled her into his arms. "I just don't want her to hurt you anymore." 

He was so unbelievably sweet. "She won't. She can't. I won't let her." Alison promised as she slid her hands up to twine around his neck - pulling him nearer still. "I don't want you to have to worry about that. I'm fine - really I am."

Rafe looked down at her and nodded. 

"Good. Now." She said with a grin. "Can we stop talking about such unpleasant things and concentrate on something more important?"

Rafe leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Like what?" Rafe asked as he tried to pull away. 

"Like us." She replied as she held him still, keeping his lips on hers.

This was the opening he was looking for. "Funny you should mention that." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch.

Why'd you stop kissing me? She thought with a pout. "What?" 

Rafe smiled at her - as if he could read her thoughts. "Sit down with me for a sec." His hand still held hers and he brought it to his lips, placing small kisses across her knuckles. "And I need you to do something for me - OK? Promise me you'll hear me out before you say no."

What in the world was he up to? "OK. I promise."

"Close your eyes." Rafe demanded softly.

"Rafe." She sighed.

He leaned close and placed a kiss on each of them. "Close them." He said, his voice serious.

She sighed again, but mostly because now she wanted him to kiss her again even more than she had before. "OK. They're closed."

"OK." Rafe smiled. "Now. Think back. Can you remember the last time we had a whole entire night to ourselves? I mean completely alone. Just the two of us - with no distractions."

Alison's lips curved into a smile. "Umm. Yeah, I think I can."

"How long ago was it? Tell me." He whispered.

"Oh." She said with a huge smile. "It had to be months and months ago. It was probably, our honeymoon - I guess."

She looked so beautiful, smiling up at him with her eyes still shut tight. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "mmm hmm. You're absolutely right. So don't you think we deserve another one?" 

The sound of his voice and the feel of his lips on hers distracted her. "Another what?" She asked as she tried to pull him closer.

He wanted to give in but he needed to convince her first. Rafe ran his fingers gently though her hair, softly caressing her cheek as he did. "Another honeymoon."

The feel of Rafe's touch made her start to shiver. "That would be nice." Alison ran her hands up his arms and again tried to bring him to her.

"So. Let's go. This weekend." He whispered.

"OK." She murmured in agreement.

"So. It's settled then." He said as he traced the line of her face with his finger, before he tilted her chin so that her lips finally found his. "I found the perfect place for us to get away."

As she heard him say that Alison pulled back sharply. "We can't go away Rafe." She said with a laugh.

"Sure we can." He insisted, hoping he could convince her.

"Rafe." She laughed harder. "Are you forgetting Katrina?"

"No. I'm not. Alison. Please just hear me out before you say no. I have everything planned already. Your sister is going to stay with her so that you and I can…"

What was he saying? "Rafe. You can't be serious. I'm not abandoning my child." Alison's eyes filled with tears.

Rafe knew it all seemed to be going too well. It had been too good to be true. Here's the reaction he was expecting. "Alison - c'mon. Stop it. You wouldn't be abandoning her."  
  
Alison shook her head back and forth violently. "I won't leave her Rafe - I can't."

He leaned close and kissed her quickly. "Just for a few days - Alison. Please tell me. Why not? Don't you trust Abby?"

"With my life. And it sounds incredible. I love the idea - I want to spend time alone with you. I do. But - Rafe. Stop. Listen to what you're saying. We can't just pack up and leave her." Alison shook her head no again but there was a huge part of her that didn't want to. Looking at him all she wanted to say was yes - but her heart wouldn't let her. 

He brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Alison. Listen to me. I love Kate. With all my heart. I know how much she needs us but I love you too. I just want to spend some time alone - just the two of us. You asked me to promise you that we'd have some time like that and I just want to keep that promise. You work so hard - every day taking such good care of her." He leaned in and gave her a long lingering kiss to make his point. "Please. Let me take care of you for a day or two."

Alison wanted to say yes - but in her mind - she couldn't even imagine walking out the door and driving away from her. "But she needs me. She need us. Rafe - I can't…"

She was breaking his heart but he was determined. Rafe held her chin in his hands and made her meet his eyes. "Look at me for a second. Listen. I promise you. She'll be fine. Abby and Cam - they've agreed to stay at our house so Kate will be right here at home and they'll have everything she needs. This place that I found - it's so close we could be home in just a little more than a half an hour if we absolutely had to. Just think about it for a second. We'll leave right before dinner on Friday and be home Sunday."

He could tell he was getting through to her. He kept talking while he still had her attention.

"I'll tell you what. Let's just take it one night at a time." He stared into her eyes. "First, we'll go to dinner on Friday and if you decide you want to - then we'll stay overnight. And then - we'll see how you feel about staying on Saturday."

The idea of time with Rafe without any interruptions seemed too good to be true. But at the same time - she couldn't bear the thought of spending a whole night away from Kate. She looked at him and wiped a tear from her cheek with a sigh. "If I want to come home we will? Right away? You promise?"

Rafe took her hands in his and kissed them both at the same time. "I promise. Anytime you want to come back we can."

"I love you." Alison said softly.

"I love you too." Rafe leaned closer and kissed her before he whispered. "Is that a yes?"

She took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. "It's a yes."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

Rafe bounced up off the couch and nearly sprinted to the door, knowing exactly who it was. "Hi Abs. You ready for this?" Rafe said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"As I'll ever be." She giggled as she walked into the house. "How's Ali?"

"A nervous wreck." Rafe admitted. "So am I. Abby - I'm so afraid that she'll back out."

"Aw - c'mon. Just turn on the charm, Handsome and she won't be able to resist." Abby said with a laugh. "Look at you in a suit." Abby reached up to straighten his tie. "Why are you so dressed up? Think you're going to get lucky?"

Rafe started to blush. He decided to ignore her and change the subject. "She's putting her down now. Good thing - because if Kate's asleep it'll be easier to make Alison leave."

Abby loved that she made him so uncomfortable. He was such an easy mark. So much easier to get to than Cam. She decided to give him a break. "What's that?" She asked as she noticed a notebook on the table.

"Do you really want to know?" Rafe chuckled.

"Didn't I just ask?" Abby laughed back. 

"It's an owner's manual for Katrina." Rafe replied.

"A what!?"

"It's very interesting reading." Rafe scratched his head. "Hell - there's stuff I don't know about her in there and I'm her father. For instance - I thought that she loved sitting in her swing."

"I already know that." Abby said proudly. "I was over last week and she was happy in it for hours."

Rafe shook his head. "Ah ha. That's just it. Shows what you know. Apparently - she's over it."

"What?" Abby asked as she sat down and began to read.

"Yeah - you'd better start studying. According to the book she likes to be held now. The swing's **_so_** last week."

Just then, Alison slowly walked down the stairs. Rafe turned at the sound and almost keeled over at the sight of her. "Hi." She said softly. 

"WOW." Rafe's mouth hung open.

"Wow is right. You look gorgeous Ali." Abby agreed.

Alison glanced down at the simple black dress she wore. It had spaghetti straps and clung to her every curve flaring at the waist and falling just above her knees. Glittery stones hung from her ears. She wore strappy black satin shoes and carried a purse to match. Her hair took all of ten minutes to do - but it looked like she'd spent hours. It was piled intricately on top of her head, a few strands were loose curling about her face. "Really?" She asked.

Rafe was speechless. One thought only filled his head. Alison was crazy if she thought he was going to let her step foot back in this house before Sunday night.

"Really." Abby replied. "Alison. You look amazing. Doesn't she look beautiful, Rafe?" She asked as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Rafe finally found his voice. He cleared his throat and smiled never taking his eyes off his wife. "She is beautiful. Since the moment I met her I've never seen a single thing more beautiful."

"Rafe." Alison sighed, her eyes filling up.

"She asleep?" He asked, then.

Alison nodded and turned her attention to her sister. "OK. Now, Abby. Listen up." Her voice sounded not unlike a drill sergeant. "She'll sleep for a few hours - maybe longer if you're lucky. If she cries at night - it's usually one of three things. She might be hungry - but I just fed her so that won't be what she's mad about until about midnight at the earliest. Anytime before that - she'll either need to be changed or she's just lonely, so just hold her and sit in the rocking chair for a few minutes. That should do it."

"OK. I'll remember." Abby said with a smile.

Alison acted like she didn't hear her. She started to pace. "I wrote everything down so you'll know her schedule. She keeps to it pretty much. Oh - you have to remember that her favorite blanket is the white fleece one with the pink trim. She likes the white bunny not the brown bear and oh - she likes the little plastic keys not the flower rattle anymore. That just happened today so I don't know if I had a chance to write it down yet." She began to chew on her freshly painted nails.

"Everything you need to know?" Alison looked around, almost willing Kate to start to fuss so she'd have an excuse to stay. She pointed to the book on the table. "It's all in there. All the phone numbers and everything too." She said sadly, knowing it was time to go.

Abby reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked into her sister's eyes and promised. "Alison. I'll take very good care of her. I'm so excited to that I really can't wait. Please - go, relax and have fun. We'll see you on Sunday." 

Alison felt so useless. She didn't think she could bring herself to walk to the door. Rafe came up behind her and held up her cashmere shawl. 

"You ready?" He asked as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

Alison couldn't help herself. Rafe looked so incredibly handsome she melted. Plus, he had gone to so much trouble it didn't seem fair. "OK." She said with a sigh as she turned to him. "We'll just go to dinner for now - right?"

He nodded and leaned close before he kissed her softly. "Just dinner. But you know - we don't want be late."

**************

A few hours later, Cam eased the door open and walked inside. He found Abby curled up on the couch, deep in sleep with a notebook open on the cushion beside her.

He picked it up and moved it to the coffee table. "Abby." He whispered. 

She didn't reply - just turned over and grunted.

Just then, he heard a soft cry come over the baby monitor. Uh oh. He thought, suddenly panicked. 

Cam tried to shake Abby awake but she wasn't budging.

"OK. Katrina." He said with a sigh as he climbed the stairs. "I guess it's just you and me. I'm begging you. Please. Have mercy on your Uncle Cam. He's had a rough day."

************

Rafe was surprised. Alison had only called home twice on the way up there. He did notice her sneak to the ladies room after her salad came though. He knew she was calling again. Poor Abby. He thought with a sigh. 

Now - an hour later, Rafe watched as the candlelight danced across her features. More of her hair slipped from the pins but it just made her look more beautiful. Alison looked over at him under heavy eyelids and smiled at him again. It was no use. Whenever she did that he was completely lost.

"Angel." He cautioned her with a grin as he watched her pour. "That's your third glass of champagne." 

"I know." She said with a giggle. She was sure she wasn't at all drunk - just pleasantly tipsy. She reached out across the table and linked her fingers with his. "You know what they say about champagne don't you? When it was invented? They said it was like drinking stars."

"And is it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think it is. It's making me all giggly." She tugged at his hand and placed her lips on his. "Or maybe that's just finally being alone with you." She murmured.

They were tucked away in a little corner booth and were almost entirely alone in the place. Besides some of the wait staff there was only one other party in the whole restaurant. 

"So." He said as he played with a loose strand of her hair. "What do you want to do now?"

Alison leaned closer and placed her hand on his knee. Her eyes sparkled as bright as her earrings as she asked. "Let's see. Tell me. What are my choices?"

"Dessert?" 

Under the table, Alison's hand inched further up his thigh. She gave him a sultry look. "Hmmm. That sounds lovely. Should we have it here or in bed?"

Rafe sucked in his breath as she spoke. The things she was doing to him were driving him crazy. "Ummm. You choose." Rafe smiled wider. Guess my plan's working, he thought.

Alison giggled again. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and loved to make him squirm. "Well. Our room is really beautiful, especially that huge four-poster bed. And you know - we already checked in." She moved her hand from his leg and began to play with his tie, loosening it just a bit. "Let's go upstairs." She whispered in his ear.

Luckily - a waiter walked by at exactly that moment. "Check please!" Rafe managed to call out right before Alison's mouth covered his.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hi all!!  Such sweet reviewers!  

Terri – I'm floored.  Such kind words.  I'm humbled and you are more than welcome.  I'm also overjoyed to know I'm not the only one still completely hung up on them!!  

Livvie712 – Thanks so much for the review.  Honestly – part of the reason you don't see them much is that writing Caleb and Livvie is MUCH harder for me.  Rali (and Cabby) stuff just comes to me without even thinking much about it  – but I promise – you'll find out answers to your questions soon.  

PCGirl – You think it's that far-fetched??  LOL!!!  

Now…To my dear "spoiled" (LOL!) Awians and other dear readers. Sorry to break it to y'all - but this'll be my last update until Monday at the earliest. I'm going away for a few days and alas - :( no computer. But - of course - I promise I'll have lots of great chapters for you when I get back. ;) And this ones kinda long and jam-packed if I do say so myself so it'll have to do for now.  .  ;) The upside is that PCGirl can catch up if she wants to and oh I don't know - maybe some other people I know might like to update their wonderful stories too. :) C'mon! Surprise me!! Until 39!!!! xox -G

Chapter Thirty-eight

Livvie stood and stared out the window of the lighthouse.  If she closed her eyes she could see his face almost too clearly.  She was trying her hardest to forget him but couldn't help but wonder. Was he thinking about her at all?

Her dad had been so great. He was taking such good care of her. She was shocked to think that even Lucy, even Lucy was really making an effort to be nicer to her. She and Lucy had their differences but she seemed to make Kevin really happy. Livvie - for once - didn't begrudge someone else's own happiness - even though she herself couldn't be more miserable.

Today she had a sonogram and saw her child - their child. As she placed a hand on her stomach her heart called out to him. "Caleb…" She whispered to the night. "I know you think that the wish you made ended your life - but look. It's really just beginning. We can have all you dreamed of if you'd just come to me…"

************

Abby tiptoed up the stairs and peeked in on Katie - startled at the sight before her. "Oh my God." She whispered.

She crossed the room and knelt next to the rocking chair. Cam was sitting there, fast asleep with Kate in his arms. She reached up and took the baby from him, gently shushing her when Kate began to stir.

Abby tucked Katie back in and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. Then she walked back over to Cam and kissed him in exactly the same way.

His eyes fluttered open. "Hey." He said with a yawn.

"Hi. I didn't hear you come in."

"You were out like a light." He smiled.

"So were you." Abby replied.

"She's so good Abby." Cam's voice was full of awe. "She stopped crying the minute I picked her up."

Abby nodded and smiled. "I know. It's actually because Kate and I had a little talk earlier. She agreed to be on her best behavior so that I can convince you to give her a cousin sometime soon."

Cam looked over at Abby and ran a hand through her hair. " You don't need to convince me - Abby. I can't wait to have one of our own."

She stood up straight. "Really? Are you sure? I mean - we just got married and you've been gone for so long. I thought maybe you'd like to take some more time."

He stood himself and took her into his arms. "I'm happy the way things are but - Abby - I'm sure it'll be the most amazing thing in the world - seeing you with our child. Let's just see. OK? We'll start trying and I'm pretty sure that when they think we're ready." He glanced up at the ceiling. "It'll happen."

"Should we start trying now?" She asked with giggle as she grabbed his hand and led him to the guest room.

************

Hundreds of miles away, it was as if he could hear her.  Caleb's head shot up.  He was trying so hard to concentrate on the task at hand but there was emptiness inside of him since she'd been gone.  Part of the problem was he never thought she'd really leave him.  He knew he'd ignored her but there was work to be done – and being powerless – he needed to be here, in his family's home so the dark forces dwelling here could protect him from harm.

Livvie knew how to live the life they had now.  He had no idea what to do.  When he came back before he was playing at being mortal – but he still had his legacy.  Being human made him vulnerable.  He hated being vulnerable.

He knew where he could find her – but going back there and watching all who'd seemingly defeated him smugly cast their eyes on him in pity was more than he could bear at the moment.

But he would go to her soon.  He was kidding himself if he thought he could really stay away.

*****************

Blissfully unaware of the world around her, Alison's back was pressed against the door to their room. Her hands continued to loosen Rafe's tie, finally freeing it from his collar and tossing it to the ground. She giggled as she moved to unbutton his shirt, tugging it from the waist of his pants. Rafe was desperately trying to get the door opened as she did. If he didn't get them inside fast he was sure at the rate she was going he'd soon be out in the hallway completely undressed.

"Hurry up - Rafe." She whispered as she placed kisses on his neck. "C'mon. What's taking you so long?" 

"It's this stupid key." Rafe's voice sounded strangled, mostly because her hands were tugging on his belt now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, never more thankful when the doorknob finally turned and they stumbled inside.

He threw the key on the ground and shut the door with his foot. Alison walked across the room - kicking off her shoes and beginning to let her hair down. Rafe wanted nothing more than to go to her - but he had a last minute thought to place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. He grabbed his tie from out in the hallway while he was at it. Once accomplished - he shut the door again and locked it.

Turning back around - he realized - Alison was gone.

Are you kidding me? He thought with a sigh. "Angel?" He called out.

"In here." She replied from behind the door to the bathroom. She giggled again. "I'll be out in a second."

"You'd better…" He muttered under his breath. He slipped off his own shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. He moved to light a group of candles by the bed. He looked down and was happy to see there was a small CD player there as well. He pressed play, and suddenly the smooth, soft sound of jazz filled the air. Just one more thing, he thought with a smile.   He closed his eyes and focused, pleased when he could feel the stem of a rose appear in his hand.  He placed it gently across the pillow.

"Ahem." Alison cleared her throat, the sound causing him to turn around. When he opened his eyes - he was again stunned speechless.

"WOW." He whispered.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Alison sauntered over towards him with a smile. Her hair fell about her shoulders in a mass of soft curls.  She was wearing a long silk negligee of blush pink, trimmed with delicate black lace. There was a slit in the front that ended dangerously close to her waist.   The fabric was nearly the same color as her skin. She'd been saving it for a special occasion and this certainly seemed to qualify.   It also was clear her husband approved.  

"Come here." She demanded softly as she crooked her finger at him.

Far be it from him to deny such a request.  He crossed the room in seconds, his arms closing around her, his hands sliding around her waist and across the soft fabric of her gown.  Her own hands moved over him, desperate to finish what she'd started in the hallway.

"Hold on a minute."  He warned her, reaching between them, catching her hands in his and bringing them to his lips.

"Rafe…" she nearly begged as she looked up at him, her eyes clouded with desire.

He smiled as he kissed her.  "Alison.  Slow down. We don't have to rush this.   We have nothing but time."

"I forgot."  She admitted honestly, still reaching for him.  "I forgot what that's like."

"I know."  He replied, capturing her mouth with his again.  "That's the whole point of all this."

She sank into him and wound her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Now…" He continued between kisses.  "Come on.  Relax.  Take a minute and just dance with me."

"I like dancing with you."  She said with a smile as she began to sway in his arms.  This was really a fabulous idea.   

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.  "I know. Me too.  I promised you at Abby's wedding I'd dance with you for Valentine's Day – but we had other plans."

Upon hearing his words, for the first time in hours Alison was suddenly caught up in thoughts of Katrina.  "Rafe…" She whispered.

He could tell by the tone of her voice she was wavering.  Rafe knew he had to think fast.  He pulled her closer and kissed her, so sweetly that the feel of his lips on hers brought her concentration back to him in seconds.  "Shh. She's fine."  He whispered.    

"It's just for one night though, right?"  She asked just before his lips found hers again, leaving her breathless.

"Just one night."  He replied, kissing her again.  As he did, he crossed his fingers behind her back.  He was certain he could convince her otherwise.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Nat - can you be sweeter?? Pillow talk - coming right up!! PCGirl - Nope. Not Mardi Gras - but I did have some fun. ;) Melody dearest - Happy Birthday again!!! Hope you had a great one!!

I know I promised this by 9:00 PM - but I had to work late and was starving!!! I had to eat first. So - here you go - better late than never - right? :)

Trouble is coming I fear my dears - but again - don't get too scared just yet. Before we go there though - here's some more happiness. Until 40!! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-nine

There was no way they would ever be parents. At least, not at this rate.

Cameron and Abby may have thought they could get a head start in trying to start a family of their own, but Katrina was having none of it. Every time they got remotely close - she started to cry.

For the fifth time that night, Cam could be heard saying. "Are you kidding?" At this point, all he could do was laugh. 

Abby laughed louder. "Sweetie - I think someone's trying to tell us something." She pushed him off of her as she sat at up and straightened her nightgown. She slipped from the bed to check on her niece. "Honey. Truthfully, we're here to watch a baby not make one."

He knew she was right. It didn't mean he liked it. He pouted at her as he replied. "I guess you have a point." 

Cam looked so cute that she ran back over to kiss him quickly. "I always do. We've got plenty of time Cam. Just wait till tomorrow night." She said with a silly grin.

"It can't come soon enough." Cam sighed as he watched her go. 

****************

After hours of not sleeping, and of not trying either, they were startled awake - once again. Abby went to get Kate and all seemed fine. As a matter of fact, Katrina was happy all during breakfast and well into the morning.

But a little while later, Cam's voice was frantic as he asked . "What does it say?" 

Abby was flipping through the pages of Alison's book like a madwoman. "Nothing!! Cam - I can't find anything."

"Here." Cam traded Kate for the notebook. "Let me look."

Abby's voice was annoyed. "I can read - Cameron. Trust me. There's nothing in there." She held Kate tight and rocked her. "Shh. Shh. Katie. C'mon. It's OK."

The sound of Katrina crying was breaking Cam's heart. "Well. I give up. She's fed, she's changed, what else could she want??"

"Her parents?" Abby said with a sigh. She shifted the baby in her arms and just as soon as she did, Kate started to calm down.

"What did you do?" Cam asked, almost not believing it was true. 

"If I knew I'd tell you. I have no idea." Abby kissed the top of Kate's head and shut her eyes, praying she's stay quiet.

"But she stopped." Cam said as he rubbed his hand gently over the baby's back.

"Yeah." Abby smiled up at him. "Look at that. She stopped."

*************

Rafe's fingers strummed up and down Alison's back, over and over. Her eyes stayed closed as she sighed and inched closer to him, the rhythmic motion of his hand running over her keeping her under.

He looked at the clock again. Unbelievable. He thought. God, could she sleep. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Rafe had skipped breakfast - but finally around one he couldn't stand it anymore and had quietly ordered room service for lunch. He had eaten while he happily watched her sleep.

As he had watched her it dawned on him. He knew taking care of Kate was not an easy task but he didn't quite realize how exhausted she actually was. Of course, they'd both been up most of the night. That could have had something to do with the fact that she was still sleeping.

Now as he again lay beside her, Rafe smiled at the memory. He kissed the top of Alison's head and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. 

"mmmm." Alison murmured as she started to stir. "Rafe…" 

"Yes?" He whispered as his hand continued to trail up and down her spine. 

"Good morning." She whispered back.

"Morning." Rafe chuckled softly. "Well. I'm sure it's morning somewhere." He added. 

"What?" She asked, her voice still full of sleep.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He pulled her closer to him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile.  


"mmmm hmmmm." Alison's fingers drummed on his chest. "This was a great idea."

"I hoped you'd think so." He replied as he kissed her again. 

"I love waking up like this." Alison laid her head over his heart, listening to it beat strongly. "Wow. I've really missed it. Since Kate's been sleeping later, you're already gone by the time I get up lately."

They lay there quietly together for a few moments. Rafe kept running his hands over her, and as he did, Alison became more fully awake. "Rafe?" She said finally. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He replied. 

"Have you…I mean - have we…" Alison folder her hands on his chest and rested her chin there. She stared into his eyes.

He kissed her quickly and gave her a huge smile, "I was wondering how long it would take you. What are you trying to ask me? Do you want to know if we've heard from Abby?"

Alison nodded, anxious to hear his answer. 

"Yes." He answered. "I talked to her about an hour ago." 

"And she's OK?" Alison asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Abby's fine." He said with a laugh.

"Rafe!" Alison smacked him lightly.

He couldn't help laughing at her. "OK. I'm sorry. Yes, Katrina's fine."

Alison sighed and laid her head back down. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was determined not to cry. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I can't believe it. I honestly can't believe how much I miss her."

"Shh, I know." He pulled her closer. 

Alison snuggled into him. "Seriously, Rafe. Isn't it absolutely amazing? I mean - just think about it. A year ago - I didn't even know she was coming. A year ago I wasn't even pregnant yet. Now - now I can't even remember life without her."

"Neither can I." He agreed. 

As he held her tighter, he couldn't help but notice. Alison kept sighing and squirming a bit in his arms. He could feel her tensing up with each breath she took.

After a moment Rafe spoke again, his mouth turned up in a grin. "Angel? Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me?"

Alison sat up and pulled the quilt around her. "What?"

Rafe shifted to sit beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you trying to ask me if I'll take you home? It's OK if you want to." He assured her with a kiss. "We can."

A part of her really did. A part of her missed Kate so desperately she couldn't believe it. But there was another part of her that couldn't believe how sweet he was and now, more than anything, she wanted to show him.

"No." She shook her head at him, willing herself to let go and simply relax. 

Rafe eyed her with suspicion and concern. He knew she was trying not to disappoint him. "Alison. It's OK. I don't mind."

Alison brought her eyes to his and shook her head again. She laid her hand on his cheek. "No. Rafe. I miss Kate - I absolutely do - but if I have to be honest - I have to tell you - I missed you too."

Now. That was more like it. "You did?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled back. "I did." She slid over across the bed and pressed herself closer to him. "A lot actually." 

Alison ran her hand through Rafe's hair, tugging gently at it so his head moved closer to hers. "I know it's taken me a while but I have to say - I think that you had the right idea. We really should take advantage of this. Who knows when we'll get to go away again."

If Rafe had anything to say about it it'd be pretty soon. But he wasn't thinking about the future at the moment. Right now, the present was more than good enough. He had everything he wanted right there in front of him.

Knowing exactly how he felt, Alison giggled as she crawled into Rafe's lap. As she settled there, she leaned close and whispered as she gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. "So - now that that's settled - now that we're staying, what exactly are you going to do about it?" 

Rafe's fingers trailed up her neck and gently held her chin still as he touched his lips to hers. "Don't worry." He replied. "You'll find out soon enough."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Look at that! Reviews!! LOL! Thank you one and all. Next chapter I'll deal w/what's coming next - (or maybe that's who) just wanted to move the story along a bit here. Thank you Triplets!! Oh and Livvie712 - that's so nice to hear. Glad you're enjoying the story. Re: C&L - I guess it just takes a lot of time to figure out what I want to happen with them and that's what's hard. But as I said - you'll have some more soon! Until 41!! xox - G 

Chapter Forty

"How many more boxes?" Jack asked as he struggled up the stairs for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Just two. " Melissa gave him a grin. "This is really sweet of you Jack. I promise - I'll buy you dinner later."

As she watched him she couldn't help but smile wider. Jack had been such a sweetheart. They'd spent the bulk of the last two days together and it was amazing. Every moment she was with him, she found out something else she liked about him. The past few days, just standing next to him was beginning to make her heart beat faster. She wondered just exactly what was happening here.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he laid the box down carefully giving her a wink. "But I do think I need to sit for a minute."

"Oh…" She looked around and panicked a bit. "OK. Umm. Here." She picked up a pile of clothes off her couch. "Do you want something to drink? I think I have juice or water."

"Water's great." Jack said with a sigh as he sank down, smiling as he watched her dash into the kitchen. She was such a bundle of energy - she nearly bounced when she walked.

"Here you go." She said with a shy little smile as she curled up on the couch close to him. She leaned her head on her hand and wondered. How did this even happen? A few weeks ago - this really cute guy was being rude to her and now - he was helping her move into her new apartment. All she knew for sure right now is that he made her smile. That was more than anyone had done for her in months. "Alison is so sweet - she practically stocked the fridge for me."

It took a second for Jack to reply. Every time she got close to him he a scent clouded his senses. Something she was wearing smelled amazing. It was flowery and just a bit spicy. It was driving him crazy. Ali's great." Jack said as he sipped his water. "She's a little pushy - but she's great." He'd protested some, but Alison was right. Melissa was really cool. He wondered just where this was going. 

"Pushy?" Melissa looked at him - a bit shocked. That would be the very last word she'd use to describe Alison. "How do you figure?"

Jack couldn't believe she even had to ask. He laughed as he answered her. "You know - **pushy**. I mean c'mon. She's been shoving you at me for weeks."

"**_Shoving_** me at you?" Melissa's eyes lit with anger. Suddenly it all made sense. Picking up take out, lunch at the restaurant he owned. She finally figured it out. She glared at him. "Are you saying in such an oh so sweet way that she was trying to set us up?"

What did he do? Jack thought as he looked at her. "Yeah. Umm, Melissa. I didn't…" 

She stood up and cut him off sharply. "Thanks for your help Jack. I think I can handle the rest."

"Melissa…." Jack couldn't believe how bad he'd blown this. First, the fact that Alison was meddling bothered him, but after he got to know her - it was tough to get his mind off Melissa. She had such an incredible smile and was really funny and sweet. And those eyes just killed him. These past few days, helping her with the gym and helping her move - he was happier than he'd been in a very long time.

She shook back her curls and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't make me **_shove you _**out the door Jack. I'm asking you to leave nicely."

"Melissa…." Jack stood and tried to explain. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Jack had lit her temper and it was about to flare. Her eyes darkened a dangerous shade of green. "I didn't realize spending time with me was something you'd have to be pushed to do. " Jack was almost scared. He felt horrible and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. "It's really kinda sad, Jack. You can be so sweet and then all of the sudden - the truth comes out. Obviously you have some real issues. You were so rude to me when we first met - and then you had me fooled the next time when you became across as cute and charming. Now - I finally see the real you. You're a total jerk."

Jack finally stood and tried one last time. "I'm sorry. Melissa - you have to know I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She had been angry and now she was unbelievably sad. She was more convinced then ever. True love - it seemed - would never, ever find her. It was always the same. "No - I think I heard you right. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I even tried this again. It's the same pattern over and over. I should know better by now."

Jack didn't speak. It seemed he should keep his mouth shut.

"Just go - Jack." She said as she held the door open for him.

"I - " He gave it one more shot.

"Go." She said softly, willing herself not to cry.

Kicking himself for being so stupid, he finally did what she asked.

*******************

Cam looked at his watched. Rafe had called a little bit ago to say they were on their way home. He looked over at his wife and smiled. She was sound asleep. Kate wasn't. She was sitting in her seat, squealing and gurgling softly - almost like she was talking to herself.

"Wake up - Abby." Cam nudged her. "Kate's still awake. We can't be found slacking when they get home."

"I know." She yawned as she moved to sit up. "Cam, oh my God - what would we have done if she was really fussy? She was incredibly good for the most part and I'm completely exhausted." She looked over at Katrina and smiled. "Alison's amazing. How does she do it?"

Cam pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her hair. "Maybe it's different when it's your own baby. I have no idea - but you're absolutely right. She's amazing."

"So. After a weekend with an infant, are you still sure you're ready for this?" Abby asked him with a grin.

"I'm ready." He said quietly.

Abby began to laugh. "That didn't sound very convincing." 

He turned to her and kissed her quickly. "No. Abby - I am. I'm ready."

"You know what? I'm not so sure I am." Abby admitted with a sigh.

Cam let out a breath he'd been holding. "Really?" 

Abby nodded. "If it happens - I wouldn't mind, but Cam. I've been thinking. I'm just about to start my business. Maybe we should wait - just a little bit. We have some time."

"You better not tell your sister that her kid made you change your mind." Cameron said with a chuckle.

Abby shook her head at him, wanting him to understand. "It hasn't changed at all, Cam. I still really want to have kids."

He grabbed her hand and linked his fingers with hers. "And we will. I just have one question. Does that mean we can't try anymore. Don't we need practice?"

Abby burst into laughter as she pulled him to her, kissing him softly. "Of course we can. You know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

********************

"Did you have to buy out the store?" Rafe said as he struggled with the packages he was putting in the car.

"Rafe. Someone I know said a little bit ago that he wanted something different for his daughter to wear to bed."

"Correct. Refresh my memory though. Did I say she'd need 8 of the same nightgown?" 

"Do you want to do the laundry?" Alison laughed at the look that sentence put on his face. "Is that a no?"

"Yes. It's a no." He said as he shut the trunk and pulled her into his arms. 

She squealed with laughter as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed as he pulled away. "I know you hate shopping but some of these stores were great. It's such a shame. I can't manage the stroller in stores like these because they're so small. Plus - I needed a thank you gift for Abby and Cam. Aren't they perfect though? All pretty and pink? Pink - Rafe. And the embroidery on them is so gorgeous, all those little stars and hearts? Oh and the one that said "Princess", was too cute to pass up." She pulled him close and kissed him again. "That is what you call her, you know."

She got so excited about the simplest things. It was part of what he loved so much about her. "I know." Rafe said as he ran a hand over her hair. "Ready to go now?"

"Am I ever - but first." She pulled his lips back to hers again, kissing him deeply. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. "You're the best husband in the whole, wide world - you know that?"

"Can I get that in writing?" He said with a laugh as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Sure." She said with a grin as she walked over to her side of the car. "As soon as we get home."

*****************

Melissa unpacked another box, still feeling sad and completely confused. What exactly had happened? 

She unwrapped her dishes and stacked them beside her, her mind racing all the while. Maybe she overreacted. She tended to do that.

Had Rafe or Alison asked Jack to help her move in? She didn't think so. Now that she remembered - she had asked him herself. He didn't have to say yes - but he did. And he'd practically spent two whole days with her. He wouldn't have if he hadn't wanted to. Would he?

She looked around the room and sighed. She was sure that after what she'd said it would be too late anyway. After the way she'd treated him - he probably wouldn't want to speak to her again. 

***************

"You need to let me stop the car before you get out of it." Rafe warned her.

"I know. Just hurry up." Alison replied, her hand already on the buckle of the seat belt.

He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Alison was out of the car and up to the front of the house in an instant. 

"I'll get the bags, don't worry." Rafe called out to her.

She didn't even hear him, she was already inside.

"Abby!" She called out.

"Hi Ali!" Abby replied, coming out of the kitchen carrying Kate. "Did you have a nice time?"

"We did. It was wonderful." Alison said with a smile as Abby handed Katrina over. As soon as she had her in her arms her smile grew brighter. "Oh. There she is. There's my girl."

Alison continued fussing over Kate, chatting a mile a minute. Cam walked downstairs and said hello - but she didn't even hear him.

Rafe came in the door with his arms full of luggage, grunting as he set the bags on the ground near the stairs.

"Guess the honeymoon's over huh?" Cam said with a laugh.

"Guess so." Rafe replied, laughing back. He turned his gaze to Alison and said softly. "It's OK though. Look at her. She's so happy."

Cam knew how he felt when he saw Abby look the same way. "That's the whole point isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Rafe agreed. "There's nothing better than that." 


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Here we go - **_AGAIN!!!_** Bad, bad computer goblins!!! :-x GRR! OK I think I'm OK now. PCGirl - you've been sooo good - this one's for you. ;) Nat - shut your eyes!!! I have ways of finding out if you're peeking!! Melody - you're safe for now - but you better start writing. LOL! I actually changed this once I lost it - and you know what? I think I like this version better - so maybe it was good after all. Wherever you're reading this - whether on ff.net or otherwise I hope you enjoy!!! ;) Until 42! xox-G

Chapter Forty-one

"Rafe - I swear - she got bigger since we were gone." Alison commented as she looked Katrina over from head to toe.

He smiled and shook his head at her. "You're nuts." 

"I'm not nuts - Rafe - look at her - I'm serious. And oh my God. Her eyes - they're changing color." 

Since she wasn't giving up - Rafe walked over to get a look himself. They did seem a little less blue to him.

"I knew it. Rafe, she's going to have your eyes." Alison said as her own began to mist over.

The image those words put in his mind stunned him. Imagine. Another person running around, resembling him in some way. For the first time he realized that Kate was truly a part of him. He'd felt it the minute she was born - but seeing it for himself just staggered him.

"C'mon. Come to bed." He said as he ran a hand over Kate's head. "It's OK - you can let her go. She won't grow too much over night" 

He just loved teasing her didn't he? She thought with a sigh. "It's OK. I'm fine." Alison replied sighing again as she rocked in the chair. Kate was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Alison…." He knew what she was up to.

She smiled back at him as she held Katrina closer, placing a kiss on her nose. "I slept plenty the other day. You go. I'll come later."

He stared at her, his voice concerned. "You will not. I know you. I'll find you right here tomorrow morning."

"So?" She asked 

He was about to protest some more - but honestly - what did he care? If sleeping in that chair all night made her happy - who was he to stop her? Rafe leaned in and kissed her softly. "OK. You win. But do me a favor - come to bed eventually." He kissed her again and whispered. "I don't like sleeping without you."

"I'll try." She replied, with a grin, knowing for sure she'd be lying if she promised to do what he asked.

*****************

Kevin's heart ached as he watched his daughter. 

"Livvie?" 

"Hi Dad." She replied, not turning around.

The sound of her voice killed him. She sounded so sad, and he didn't know how to help her. She'd been walking around in a daze since she got here. 

"Livvie - talk to me please. I want to help you."

"I don't know exactly what you can do. I thought coming back here was a good idea , that it would be best for the baby - but I'm not sure anymore."

  
She finally turned to face him. "I miss him - Dad. I know how you feel about him - but I don't know if I'll ever stop loving him. And now, being here, seeing how no one wants me here - I can't help thinking I should just go back to him. As much as he ignored me - he doesn't hate me. I know that."

Kevin took Livvie's hands and led her to the couch. "Sweetheart. Nothing good comes from him. You have to remember that the reason why your welcome has been less than warm really stems from the fact that you became involved with him in the first place."

"There is no way anyone but you will forgive me. I apparently hurt all the people I used to call my friends so badly that they won't even speak to me anymore."

"I think you will find people can be very forgiving - Livvie - you just need to make a sincere effort."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean - stop lashing out at everyone. They have a right to be angry with you. You did some terrible - terrible things to them."

Livvie stood up and stormed away in a huff. "They weren't exactly kind to me either."

"And there's your problem - Livvie." Kevin didn't know if he could ever get through to her, but he knew he needed to try. "This is it. Stop blaming everyone else for how they treated you. There was absolutely no excuse for what you did. I truly believe Caleb is to blame for all this - but I know how this works. Telling you to stay away from him will make you run straight into his arms again."

Livvie's head was spinning. Why did this have to be so hard? She didn't know what to do. The thought of trying to make amends scared her to death. What if she put herself out there and they shot her down? The pain would be too much to bear. "Dad…" She said with a sigh.

"Try Livvie. It's the only way you'll be able to survive here. And if you do - you might just be surprised."

  
He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her to her thoughts.

****************

"Ahhh. Silence." Cam said with a laugh as he walked into the apartment. He put his keys down on the table near the door and dropped the luggage.

"I didn't realize how noisy she could be." Abby said as she followed behind, stretching and yawning a bit. 

Cam went to the kitchen to grab a beer and poured Abby a glass of wine. She sighed as he handed her the glass and clinked it against his. He always toasted her - it made her smile. She took a sip and then spoke again. "Cam. I don't know what's happening to me. I keep going back and forth on this. I said I wasn't ready - but watching Alison with Katrina - it must be so amazing to love someone like that."

"Abby. Remember what I said. Let's just see what happens. They'll know when it's time."

"How does it work up there anyway?" Abby asked him, completely curious. "Do they keep a big calendar? Is it like the lottery?"

"I have no idea. I worked in admissions for the most part." He said as he clicked on the TV.

Abby wasn't done talking. "You worked up there?"

"Yeah - I worked. How do you think everything stays up and running down here?" Cam asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Abby sighed as she curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well that's disappointing. I thought that by the time I got there I'd be retired." 

**********************

Caleb threw the book across the room. Weeks, months of searching and he'd come up empty.

"Olivia." He whispered. If you asked him, he'd deny it - but he was hoping she could hear.

He thought that he'd gain what he'd lost. He thought that it would just take some time. But as every day passed - it was all too clear. He had nothing now - not even her.

The realization had him lashing out some more. His gaze raced around the room until he found something suitable. He picked up a vase and threw it across the room, the sound of the crystal breaking giving him a few seconds of satisfaction. This was all so wrong. Being mortal infuriated him. As a vampire power coursed through his veins, all his senses were heightened - smell, taste, touch in particular. But in many ways being mortal made his pulse race even faster. When he was like this he felt too much, wanted too much, needed too much. The most infuriating thing of all is that it both repulsed and attracted him. 

"I need answers!!" He called out - but no one was there to reply. He was in his home - but even here there was nothing for him it seemed. Every place he looked - all he found were more questions.

His mind spun as he glanced around the room, surveying the mess he'd just made. He used to think that mortals were weak and powerless - but it was clear to him now. They had this insane thing called faith, this capacity for trust and love. Those things were more powerful than he'd ever imagined.

Caleb knew he could do without it all. He had always been sure of it. As the days went on - he was less and less convinced. 

There was only one place left to turn. He wondered now, stripped of his powers, if he could survive the journey.

There was only one way to find out for sure. 

*********************

She could hear his call, but didn't dare hope. Her father's words rang in her ears but she knew in her heart what she really wanted. As much as she craved acceptance - there was something that she craved even more. 

She wanted him to come for her.

Once again she whispered into the night, hoping and praying he'd hear her. "Please - Caleb. Come to me…."

*********************

Rafe woke with a start. He scrambled from the bed and ran to the nursery, his heart beating out of his chest. He sighed as he caught sight of them - the two things more precious to him than his own life. He walked over and kissed Kate's forehead, taking her gently from Alison's arms and placing her in her crib. Alison sighed as he picked her up in much the same way. As he carried her to their bed, he took another steadying breath, willing his heart to stop pounding. 

With Alison and Katrina safe at home, everything seemed fine - but he was scared to death.

Something bad was coming. Something was wrong. He was sure of it.

********************

"NO!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. 

"Abby?" Cam woke as soon as he heard her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. 

She was shaking violently. "No!" She said over and over again.

His heart was breaking as he watched her. The worst was that he could see she was so scared. It clearly radiated from her. 

Cam held her tighter, doing everything he could do to help her get through it. "Abby? Honey? C'mon - focus. Please. Look at me. What is it?"

The vision faded and she was finally able to stare into his eyes. She brought her hands to frame his face, tears running down her own.

"Yeah." He said as he tried to calm her down. "It's OK. I'm here. What's wrong? Tell me. What is it?"

Having to say the words made her sob. She wished she was wrong, but she knew the truth. "He's coming - Cam. Oh God help us. I can see it. He's on his way back."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thank you sweet Awians. Love ya! PCGirl - it's a tie - for now….LOL!! Until 43 - xox-G

Chapter Forty-two

He held her tighter, his heart aching. There was something she wasn't telling him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. She seemed fine - but maybe…

She was as close as she could get to him - but he still felt her hands gripping his arms tightly - as if she was afraid to let him go. 

"Abby." Cam whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. "I have to ask you something."

"OK." She replied softly, tilting her face up so she could meet his eyes. After how she'd tried to keep him in the dark - she'd expected this. "Sure."

"I've never seen you like this. I've never seen you so scared. I need to know - OK? Just tell me. I should have thought to ask you months ago - but you seemed fine." He took a deep breath and wondered what he'd do when he heard her answer. He'd kill Caleb with his bare hands - he knew that for sure. The only question would be exactly how he'd do it. "When he held you captive - Abby. Did he…" The images in his mind were causing him to shake with rage and fear. "Abby." He sighed. "Did he hurt you?"

She knew what he was asking. She shook her head and pulled him close. "No. Cam - he didn't touch me. Not like that." She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes as she continued. "He scared me - that's for sure and if push came to shove - I don't know. I don't think I would put it past him. Listen to me. I know it's hard to believe but he loves Livvie - he really does."

He looked at her lovingly but he had to disagree. "You have such a good heart. That's sweet - Abs. I don't believe for a second that that monster is capable of loving anyone but himself."

Abby wasn't budging. She knew she was right. "He loves her - Cameron."

"Good for him and you know what - good luck to him too. From all I've seen and heard - that girl's a complete and total psychopath."

Abby finally felt well enough to ease away from him. She took his hand in hers, her voice gaining strength. "Cameron. Caleb scares me to death. I'm not going to lie to you about that - but you have to understand him."

"Oh. This should be good." Cam said rolling his eyes.

You'd better watch yourself, tough guy. Abby warned him in her mind. He was making her really angry. She tried to reign in her temper as she explained what she meant. "Look. He's evil. He's manipulative and conniving and devious. That's all true. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. True too. But what he wants - Cam - what I think he really truly wants - is to be like us."

Cam pulled his hands from her grip and rose from the bed his face full of disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head at him again. "No. Cameron. I'm serious."

He crossed his arms in front of him and stared down at her. "You're telling me that you've been shaking like a leaf and sobbing for half the night because you think that freak is simply coming back here to live with Livvie happily ever after?"

Abby's eyes were glittering with anger as she knelt on the bed and gave him a look to let him know he was on dangerous ground. "Yes. Wait - **_NO_**. I'm scared - Cameron. I'm scared to death and if you'd stop barking at me for five seconds I'll explain why."

***********************

Rafe had been up for hours. He heard Kate make a slight noise and got up to go to her immediately. He got her dressed and fed and now as he sat with the baby beside their bed. He was just waiting for Alison to wake up too. 

He knew one thing for sure. When she finally woke up - there would be no discussion. They were coming with him today.

"Rafe?" Alison said as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in their bedroom. She saw him sitting there with Katrina and smiled widely. "Hey."

"Hi. Did you sleep OK?"

"I slept great. I had an amazing, wonderful, spectacular weekend with you - but I have to say - it's good to be home." She sat up and glanced at the clock and saw it was still pretty early - for her anyway. "It's a good thing I woke up now. I have so much to do."

"Do me a favor?" Rafe said softly. "Do it tomorrow. You two, come with me today - please?" 

She caught the look in his eyes and got an uneasy feeling. "What is it? Rafe. What's wrong?"

Just saying the words was killing him. He knew this day would come - but it didn't make it any easier. "Abby called. She saw something - someone."

He didn't have to say anymore.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at him. "He's coming back - isn't he?"

His heart broke as he answered her. "Yeah - Angel. I'm sorry - he is."

Alison shook her head. "Don't do that. Don't you dare apologize."

"The only reason he's here at all is because of me -- " Rafe began.

She cut him off. "And I'm the reason you're back - so are so saying his being here is my fault?"

"**NO**." He nearly shouted.

"OK." Alison said with a sigh. "No matter how it happened - I guess he's coming back. Can you feel anything? I mean - has he been turned?"

"I don't know for sure but my gut tells me - no. As far as I can tell - he's still mortal."

"If he's still mortal then maybe he's just back for Livvie - Rafe. He loves her."

It was amazing how she was so swayed by romance - if you could even call it that. This was Caleb we were talking about. "Alison…" He said with a sigh.

"Seriously - Rafe. It's possible."

He heard a little whimper and rocked Kate a bit in his arms, trying to keep her from crying. It was so amazing. It was as if she could tell he was upset. He turned his attention back to Alison. "Stop. OK? He's not capable of love like that."

"You don't know that. I know you like to think so - but trust me. We didn't corner the market on being in love - Rafe. I know you've seen how it is between them too. Stop it. You know he loves her."

"Alison. I don't want to argue with you about this. We need some time to figure everything out. C'mon." His voice got quiet as he moved to sit in bed beside her. He leaned in to kiss her softly. "Go get ready and come with me. We'll talk to Cam and Abby. OK?"

Alison looked into his eyes and decided to stop fighting. There was so much more she wanted to say - of course - but she wanted to talk to her sister herself. She sighed and gave in for the time being. "OK."

*****************

They walked into the gym to find it in a flurry of activity. Despite the amount energy bouncing around there all the people working seemed less than vivacious.

Cam sat on a stool near the counter - eating breakfast and flipping the pages of the newspaper with excessive force. Abby shoved papers into a folder and filed it away, slamming the cabinet shut. Even Melissa - who had no clue as to what was worrying everyone else - looked like she'd lost her best friend. She was so distracted - she bumped right into Alison as she carried Kate inside. 

"Oh Alison. I'm so sorry…" She said sadly.

"That's OK. No harm done. Hey - is something wrong? Are you OK?" Alison asked. She didn't know Melissa all that well - but she could tell there was something off about her.

"I'm fine." She replied unconvincingly.

"Oh my God - I forgot. How was moving in? Rafe told me Jack helped you." Just thinking about what a cute couple they'd make lifted Alison's spirits. She needed something positive to focus on.

"Yeah - he helped alright." Melissa couldn't believe she was having all these feelings about someone she barely knew. She'd felt horrible ever since she threw Jack out and it seemed there was nothing she could do to fix it. "You know - about Jack - Alison. I know what you were trying to do and thanks for that - but I don't think it's going to work out." 

Alison knew now something must have happened and she could clearly hear Melissa's disappointment in her voice. Jack must have been really serious about her not meddling in his life. And because of her now Melissa got hurt in the process. Could anything go right today? Alison thought to herself. "Really?" She asked, let down completely by the fact that she'd failed.

"Yeah - really. And it's my fault. I totally blew it." Melissa looked at the clock. "Alison. Oh God. I really need to talk to you - but I have to go to class. Can we have coffee or something later?"   
  
"Sure." Alison nodded. Melissa thought whatever had happened was her fault? Now she was even more curious. What on earth went on with them this weekend?

"Thanks!" Melissa called out as she dashed off - suddenly feeling a bit better. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

  
As Alison turned her attention back to the matter at hand, she saw Rafe and Cam huddled together. It figured. Looking around some more, she could see Abby still was huffing and puffing, obviously annoyed. Alison saw Cam say something and watched as Abby snapped back and then stormed upstairs.

She came up to stand beside Rafe as all three of them watched her go.

"Do you want me to go to her?" She asked. 

Cameron sighed in frustration and looked over at Alison. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Maybe you can convince her that cretins like Caleb aren't swayed by love." 

Rafe winced as he heard Cam's words. Ooo, Cameron, buddy -wrong move. He thought, knowing what was coming next

"Do you agree with that Rafe?" Alison asked, her voice full of innocence - her eyes full of fire.

"You already know what I think." It was no use. He hadn't said a word and he knew he was in big trouble. "C'mon. Don't do this - Alison."

"Oh don't worry. I won't. As a matter of fact - you know what? Why don't you two sit here and devise your own plan. I'm sure it'll include trying to beat Caleb to a pulp and getting yourselves killed in the process. Very productive." Alison rolled her eyes. 

"C'mon sweetie - let's go see your Aunt Abby." She grabbed Kate's diaper bag and muttered as she stormed upstairs herself. "Here's your first lesson, Kate. Boys can be incredibly sweet - but trust me - deep down? They're morons." 


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: So many questions - y'all - let's see what the answers are. Read on. Until 44! xox-G

Chapter Forty-three

Abby opened the door and smiled softly when she saw who it was. She was glad it wasn't Cam because she was about to let him have it. "They got to you too?"

"God!! **Men! **They drive me crazy. They're so stubborn - Abby." Alison sighed as she walked in the room.

"Tell me about it. " Abby almost laughed as she took the baby from Ali's arms. She cooed at Kate as she crossed the room with her. "Hey sweet girl. I can't believe it. It's only been a day but I really missed you."

Alison dropped the bag from her shoulder and rummaged through it - pulling out some of Kate's toys. Abby sat on the couch and placed Katrina carefully down on one of the cushions. Her sister followed behind. Alison looked around the room before she sat down and sighed. "Ugh. I just realized I'm going to have to go back down there eventually. I forgot her seat **_and_** her crib. She's going to need a nap soon." 

"Maybe they'll come to their senses before that." Abby replied with a grin.

"Yeah - uh huh." Her voice said she was far from convinced. "They're completely itching to take him down already. They won't even consider that maybe…" Alison shook a rattle at Kate, her heart melting as she saw the baby smile. As much as she just wanted to concentrate on the good things in her life, she knew they needed to fight. The question was - how? "I don't know - but I can't help but think he has no idea that Livvie's carrying his child. When he finds out - it could change everything." 

Abby knew it was time to get everything out in the open. "Did I ever tell you about some of the conversations I've had with Caleb? I mean - back when I had the ring?"

"No, come to think of it - you didn't actually." Alison replied. "But you know - I was so caught up in things - I didn't really ask."

Abby took a deep breath and began, "When he found out I had the ring, he threatened to kill me - Alison - he did - but I really think there's a part of him that couldn't have gone through with it." 

Alison narrowed her eyes and cautioned her gently. "Abby - he's dangerous. You can't underestimate him like that." 

"I know - Ali. Back then - I didn't tell anyone - but I saw the plans he had - if he'd succeeded in getting the ring back - it would have been unbelievably horrific. Alison - the things he would have done…" Abby looked away and tried to hold back the tears that filled her eyes.

"OK. It's OK." Alison didn't mean to upset her but now she was more than a little upset herself. Katrina started to cry a bit. Alison picked Kate up and held her close, more to calm herself than the baby.

Abby continued on. "This is what I was trying to tell Cam. I truly believe that Livvie is the one that can save him - even if Caleb himself doesn't realize it yet. From everything I can see - he's been fighting being mortal since it happened. He can't imagine truly living like this. It may even be what he wants - but he sees us all as beneath him. Thinking like that is the only way he's been able to live the life he used to. Alison. Oh God. I can see it. He's going to try to destroy us all before he gives in."

******************

"What do **_you _**think? C'mon - you're the expert." Cam asked Rafe. "What should we do?"

It didn't make him happy - but Rafe knew what had to be done. "If it's anything like last time - we need to wait and see what he's going to do." He said with a sigh. "I won't be able to convince Alison to go along with anything if we strike first."

Cam was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rafe looked back with the same level of confusion. As he did - it finally dawned on him. "I forgot. You weren't here. The last time - when Caleb wasn't mortal but was pretending to be - he somehow got to her. He fooled nearly everyone and I wound up looking like an idiot every time I tried to fight him."

He shivered at the memory. "It made me make some bad choices and I practically scared her to death. I can't risk doing that again." Rafe's voice gained strength as he finished. "I won't."

Cam wished he had been there because he was sure he'd have been right there to help him. What the hell was wrong with these people? I mean - c'mon. If a vampire slayer tells you there's a vampire around - shouldn't you listen? Cam shook his head. "But you were right. He was preying on their emotions and taking them in…"

It was great finally having another guy around who understood. Rafe knew Cam loved Abby just as much as he loved Alison, so their goals were matched. As much as it had meant for him to have Ian to help him before - but being a vampire himself - made it hard for him to focus when it came right down to it. "True." Rafe agreed. "But now.." Rafe shook his head, "Cam - it's worse now. This time - he's **_really _**mortal. We have to be careful because I can see it already. It will not make either of them happy if we go after him while he's still like this."

******************

Shaken by Abby's words, Alison took a steadying breath as she walked down the stairs to get Kate's portable crib. Silently, she walked towards the door to pick it up. She struggled to lift it and bring it towards the stairs.

"Are you insane? Alison. Let me get that." Rafe ran up over and tried to take it from her. 

She pulled the crib out of his grip. "Kate needs a nap." She snapped at him.

"She's not the only one." Rafe muttered under his breath.

"**_Excuse me_**?" She said as she glared at him, and tried again to hoist the crib off the ground. "I got it." She insisted as he pulled it away.

"Stop. It weighs almost as much as you. Be mad at me - **fine** - but don't try and kill yourself because you're so stubborn." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"**_Stubborn?_** Rafe. Please. Don't even start with me." Alison grumbled as she followed behind.

Rafe set the crib outside Abby's door and turned to face her. "What are we doing?" He moved closer to her and stared into her eyes. "Alison. C'mon. Right now - the last thing we need to be doing is fighting with each other about all this."

Alison didn't want to fight with him either. She took his hands in hers and sighed. "I know - you're right but Rafe, you and Cam - you've got to open your eyes a little. Because - you two - you're both just as bad as he is. You have this opinion of him that you can't change and trust me I know why. I know how evil he can be."

Rafe sighed as he looked at her. It was going to be harder than he thought. "What do you want me to do - just sit by and let him hurt you?"

It seemed he would never change. Alison dropped his hands and was so frustrated she began to cry. "Yeah - Rafe. That's what I want. I want you to let him hurt me. Great guess. You got it on your first try."

It seemed to be getting worse not better. "Alison…." He tried again.

She took a breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Just stop - Rafe. I know you want to protect me and Katrina. I know Cam wants to protect Abby. I know your head is spinning trying to create some sort of defense before Caleb gets here and I want you to be prepared - I do. But the battle this time - trust us - it's not the same. It's not what you're used to. All Abby and I are trying to do is make you understand that."

It was inevitable anyway. He knew Cam would agree because they were both feeling pretty much miserable all afternoon. They should stop wasting time fighting and give in. "So maybe Cam and I should hear you out - huh?" He suggested as he pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair.

Alison smiled as his arms closed around her. "See. I always knew you were smart."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Ah my girls!! Thanks much for the reviews. Bethany sweetie - no worries. When it takes you a while to review I just look forward to it more! ;) LOL! I'm trying to figure out how to wrap this all up….but it doesn't look like it'll be anytime soon at this rate. Now you didn't think I'd come right out and tell you what was up now did you? Y'all are so smart I'm sure you can guess. Just be patient. It'll all be out soon! Until 45!! - xox - G

Chapter Forty-four

He paced the room - wondering how long it would take to get all the plans in order. He was using everything he had to be prepared.

Caleb couldn't believe he was going to do it. He was going to go back there. Imagine. Going back to Port Charles - as an actual mortal.

The last time he was mortal all his energy - every last ounce was focused on regaining what he'd lost. But there was a significant difference between then and now. Back then - he'd had Olivia right there beside him - helping him to fight.

  
There's the music. A little voice in his head called out to him. You still have that. You are "Stephen Clay" after all. 

There was that. He missed his music and it was always a safety net. It was a way for him to assimilate into their world - but enabled him to still have an edge.

It was a way to tolerate the mundane ordinary life that mortals led. But honestly - who wanted that?

You did once. The voice said again. You craved it. 

"I was wrong." He insisted, but he wasn't quite sure that what he'd spoken wasn't a lie.

The more he thought about it he knew there was only one conclusion. If this is what it took he would do it. He would go to her and bring her back.

*****************

They had been talking for hours and finally took a break to get something to eat. They kept going back and forth and it seemed they were getting nowhere.

"Cameron. Stop it." Abby shooed his hand away . "Why do you **_always_** have to steal my food? Stop trying to distract me. Did you listen to what I had to say not?" Abby was completely exasperated. 

Cam took a chopstick and succeeded in spearing a shrimp off her plate. "I listened - but I'm not convinced. Abby - honestly I don't know what it is. Everything just looks better when you order it." 

Alison was busy with Kate. Cam and Abby were still snipping at each other. Rafe sat and watched everything transpire silently as he barely touched the food on his own plate. His mind wouldn't stop churning. There needed to be a way to stop this - a way to stop him.

How long would this go on? He thought , the mere idea of having to deal with all this was making him clench his fists. He didn't deserve this. His daughter didn't deserve this. The chopstick he held in his hand snapped.

As she put Kate down, Alison noticed something wasn't right. She crept up behind him. "Rafe?" She said softly. "Stop worrying. It's going to be OK."

He turned to stare into her eyes. "I love that you believe that - I do. But I can't promise you that - Alison. Not if he comes back here."

"He wants Livvie." She insisted.

"Yeah - I'm sure he does. But more than that - he wants fangs. He won't stop till he gets them back."

"You heard Abby…" Alison started again.

"Yeah I know." Rafe nodded his head. "She thinks - deep down - he wants to be mortal. I don't buy it." He said with a grimace. "Not after the lengths he's gone to. He wants his old life back."

Alison took a deep breath and suggested. "Rafe. I can do it…." 

"NO." He cut her off sharply as he stood up and tried to walk away.

Alison grabbed his hand. "Rafe. Seriously. I know I can get through to her. I know I can."

"You are **_not_** getting caught up in this." He replied, his voice getting louder.

"Rafe." Abby said softly. "I know what you're thinking. But - honestly. She's the only one who can do it."

  
He turned to face Alison and pleaded. "Alison. No. This isn't right. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Says who?" Alison asked. 

"Says me. You have to have known I'd never agree to this." Rafe shot back.  
  
"The way I see it you don't have a choice." Abby tried again.

Rafe whirled on her. "Oh yeah - Abby? What else do you see? Do you see me trying to raise Kate on my own? Huh? C'mon. Tell me. How close will she come to getting killed this time?" 

Cam stepped in between to intervene, but he agreed wholeheartedly with Rafe. It was too risky. "Rafe. Buddy. Calm down."

"I can't." He insisted as he shrugged Cam off. Why couldn't anyone understand? "Don't you get it? I CAN'T. He's back here because of me. The reason I had to fight to get back here in the first place because of him and now…." Rafe trailed off with a sigh. "Now you're asking Alison to put her life on the line and it's for what? We already know what's going to happen. Even if you're right - even if by some miracle he likes being human, the fact remains that my daughter's going to have to fight his demon offspring." Rafe wanted to throw something. "I can't believe this is happening. This whole thing is a nightmare I can't wake up from."

Alison knew he wouldn't be happy - but she had no idea that he was so upset by it all. "Rafe. I know how you feel but please. Just let me try."

He shook his head again as he spoke. "No. It's too dangerous. I won't let you do this, Alison." Rafe knew she wanted to help - but there was a part of him that just couldn't agree. "I can't. Something could go wrong and if I lost you." He cringed and began to shake just saying the words. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

**********************

The day was almost over - another night nearly here and still he didn't come. Livvie had spent the day getting ready - only to be disappointed.

Maybe it was too late. Maybe he would never come back to her. 

Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'd never come. Maybe she should take her father's advice and try to make amends.

She knew she told Rafe she wouldn't talk to Alison - but when they last spoke Alison had said some things that made her think that maybe somehow - someway - she'd be willing to help her. She was nearly four months pregnant and all alone. The fact remained that Alison knew exactly what she was experiencing and no matter how helpful he Dad was - he still didn't know all the emotions she was going through.

She was never an even tempered person - but these mood swings were making her even more off kilter. 

If Caleb insisted on staying away - maybe - just maybe she could try to talk to her again. 

She and Alison had been such good friends. Livvie knew she'd been absolutely horrible to her and that she'd done so many unspeakable things - but if she was going to go this alone - she could use all the help she could get.

She needed the night to think it over. Maybe in the morning she'd try. She'd just try it and see. 

She didn't have much more to lose anyway.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Awians - whoops - look at that! I lied. LOL! I have to tell you - I've been working on this chapter for a while. I thought it would take longer - but tonight - something just clicked. I love the way it turned out. I hope you'll agree. Until 46! xox - G

Chapter Forty-five

Rafe woke from a sound peaceful sleep and reached for her. As he did, he realized the space beside him was empty. Knowing where she must be, he slipped from the bed and walked softly to the nursery, expecting to see her sitting there - gently rocking Kate. Instead, the sight before him was the last he wanted to see.

"Ah. There you are - just like old times." Caleb said with a sinister grin as he turned to face him, holding Katrina in his arms.

Rafe's blood began to boil and it took all he had not to lunge right at him. Caleb's vile bloodsucking hands were on his daughter - his flesh and blood. "I am going to say this just once - and once only." Rafe fought to keep his voice steady. "Get your hands off her. NOW."

"Now is that any way to greet me? I thought I'd at least get a 'How've you been?'" 

As he spoke, Kate began to cry.

"I don't think she likes me." Caleb remarked.

Rafe's heart beat frantically, trying to find a way to get her away from him. All the while his mind was racing. Where was Alison? 

Caleb chuckled. "I can see that excuse for a mind working now - Slayer. Where's Alison - you're asking yourself."

"Where is she!?" Rafe demanded.

"Good question. Well. Let's see. You and I - we've known each other for a while and yeah, yeah - I know the deal. We can't kill each other per se - but see - I'm pretty creative. I figure - even if you continue to walk this earth - I can still take your life." He held Kate closer and grinned wider. "Maybe I already have."

******************

She searched aimlessly through the woods, desperate, tired and cold. She wanted to rest - but couldn't - not until she found what she was looking for.

Moonlight led the way until she came to the catacombs and walked inside. "Caleb?" She called out softly. "Where are you?" She looked around frantically. "Please? I know you're here. But I can't find you. Why can't I find you?"

Livvie sat down, clutching a flashlight tightly. She pulled her jacket closer around her. "You'll find me. I know you will." 

*******************

"Vampire. I'm warning you. Let her go and tell me - NOW. What have you done to Alison?"  
  
"She's not here." Caleb said with a shrug. He looked down at Kate - who was still howling.

"Shh. Princess. It'll be OK." Rafe called out in a whisper. Even though he knew he was near to helpless, he was desperate to comfort the baby.

"Aw. You call her Princess. That's sweet - Rafe. It's heartwarming actually. I'm sure you do treat her like royalty."

Rafe's eyes darted around, more desperate by the second. There had to be something he could do.

"Such a pretty thing, but it's clear you're a slayer - just like your dad." Caleb said as he gazed at Katrina. "Always wailing about something."

"Where is Alison?" Rafe said again, his voice dangerous as he moved in closer. If he could just distract him for a moment - he'd have a chance.

"She's indisposed." Caleb said offhandedly. "Perhaps permanently."

Rafe's voice shook with rage, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I win - Slayer. I took your life. She **_is_** your life right? She is the one you'd give your own life for is she not? The one you sold your soul to save?" 

"No." Rafe shook his head. "NO!"

"Ah - but yes. You and her sister and that other slayer wannabe she's married to. And let's not forget your dear father. All of you. So arrogant. You think you're so smart? You think you've got it all figured out? Guess again. Let's see you all deal with the realization that you've caused her death. She's gone Rafe. She's not coming back."

Caleb placed Kate back in her crib. "Shh. Little slayer. Don't you cry. You've still got your dad." Caleb began to laugh again. "I'm sure he'll protect you." He said as he disappeared into thin air.

*********************

Livvie was exhausted. It was so cold. She knew she couldn't stay here much longer.

"Caleb - please. I need you." She said as she pulled herself up. She flicked on the flashlight and walked back out into the night. She thought she'd retraced the path - but she realized too late that she'd made a wrong turn. Her heart began to pound. 

"Caleb?" She ran down a path she thought she'd recognized - but much to her dismay - it turned into a dead end. She turned around and ran the other way - only to be eventually stopped by overgrown trees and branches. Everywhere she went - there was no place else to go. 

"Caleb? Where are you?" Livvie began to sob. "I can't find you. I don't know where to go."

********************

Rafe woke with a start. His breath was ragged, his heart beating so hard he thought it would come straight through his chest. He reached for her - and found she was gone.

He was sure it had been a dream. But now - now he knew better. The pain hit him like a slap to the face, so strong and so fierce, he was sure he wouldn't survive.

Beside himself and more than ready to fight, he ran to the door of the bedroom, flinging it nearly off it's hinges, but instead of finding his enemy, he ran straight into her.

"Rafe? Shh." Alison said with a smile. "You'll wake her." 

"Alison…" He breathed, unable to believe she was standing in front of him. Alison's eyes were heavy with sleep and her hair tousled. He was so afraid she wasn't real.

Her hand touched lightly on his arm. Rafe still didn't believe it was true - even as he felt her touch him. "Yes?" She asked. As her gaze ran over his face, she became worried. She was stunned to realize that he was shaking. Her grip got tighter. "Rafe? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

When his eyes had opened moments before - when he had realized she wasn't there - he felt it. Rafe knew at that precise moment what it would be like if she had really been gone. It was more intense than anything he'd ever felt - it was infinitely more terrifying than watching her fight Joshua. His blood rushed to his head, roaring in his ears. He could see she was talking but he couldn't hear a word. All he could see was her face - and all he wanted was her.

In one swift movement, he pulled her towards him, crushing his mouth to hers.

**********************

Livvie almost jumped out of her skin, her breath coming out in frantic pants as she woke. "Caleb…" She whispered but no one was there to hear.

It was a nightmare - she realized, but it was all too true. Caleb still wasn't here and if he ever did come back - just where would that leave them? Would he ever choose her and their child over the life he'd lost? She could see clearly now - they'd run in circles. It was like her dream. Just a maze of dead ends with no way out. Was there anyway they could both have what they wanted? Until she could figure that out - she was sure she'd be lost forever.

**********************

When Alison could finally tear her mouth away from his for a second she tried to speak. "Rafe?"

It was useless. He still couldn't hear. His fingers threaded through her hair, tugging at it and holding her still. His lips claimed hers, over and over making her dizzy. She knew there was something wrong, but she couldn't catch her breath long enough to ask him. 

He dragged her into the room, almost too roughly, his mouth never leaving hers as he pulled her back into bed with him. Alison didn't know what to do or how to react. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she could barely breathe without wanting him but in all their time together - it had never been like this. It was like Rafe was possessed. It was like he needed to prove something.

His hands ran over her, as if to memorize her - as if this would be the last time he'd ever be with her again. Alison knew he was worried, but this was something more. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, it was complete and utter desperation.

It was all happening so fast, she could barely see. And then, as quick as it started, it seemed it was over. Rafe fought to regain control as he stared into her eyes, tears brimming in his own. 

"Rafe?" Alison whispered again, her hand touching on his cheek. "What's the matter? What happened?"

It pained him to even say the words aloud. He smoothed her hair off her face and then drew his hand away sharply - suddenly realizing how he'd just acted. He didn't blame her for being scared and confused. He'd never treated her so carelessly before. "I'm sorry - Alison. I just - I thought - he told me he killed you." 

"What?" Alison didn't understand. 

Rafe sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "He had Kate. I couldn't get to her. He had her and he told me you were gone. He said he killed you to punish us for tricking him into wishing on the ring."

  
Alison shifted to sit beside him, taking his trembling hand in hers. That explained everything. Tears threatened to fall from her own eyes as she promised him, "Rafe - it was just a bad dream. I'm right here. Kate and I - we're both fine." She kissed him sweetly, trying to calm him. "We're right here with you."

"For how long - Alison?" He asked, still not convinced as he pulled her close. "For how long?"


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Wow. You all have moved me to tears. I don't know what else to say but thank you. I know full well how soaps work - there's not a lot of time to spend on stuff like this – but I truly feel that Rafe must have had a TON of unresolved issues. I mean c'mon – the guy got killed (in the most cowardly ways possible I might add – stabbed and shot in the back) and walked the earth again on more than one occasion. ;) Seriously - I think something has to happen in order for him (and everyone else) to be able to move on. I just hope I can do it justice. Until 47! xox-G  
  
Chapter Forty-six  
  
"Alison?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She replied, staring into space again.  
  
Abby took her sister's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She stopped chattering on about the bookstore and focused her energy on helping her sister. "Alison – maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this."  
  
Alison finally began to focus. "I'm sorry, Abby. I know I said I was up for this – but I'm not. I can't even begin to concentrate." She moved up off the couch to stare out the window. Her mind had been spinning for hours. She needed time to think it all through. Now was a good time to try. Katrina thankfully, was sound asleep.  
  
"I'm just so worried about him." She said with a sigh.  
  
That fateful morning when Rafe had woken up with that nightmare, he called Abby and Melissa and stayed at home – walking around in a daze, jumping up whenever she or Kate made the slightest noise. For the past two nights she knew he hadn't slept. Every time they went to bed, he would just hold her almost too tightly until she fell asleep. When she woke in the morning he was always already dressed for the day and sitting beside her, watching her sleep.  
  
He looked just awful and she was sure he must feel awful. He was a complete and total wreck.  
  
Though he held her at night, during the day Rafe had barely touched her at all since that morning. It was like he was afraid she might break if he got too close.  
  
In all their time together, despite all they had been through, Alison never, ever had seen him like this and the absolute worst thing of all was – she didn't know how to even begin to help him. Every time she tried, he told her that he didn't want to talk. Every day- he didn't want to leave her or Katrina alone for even a half a second.  
  
When she was with him she willed herself not to cry – but now – safe at home, alone with Abby – she let it all go.  
  
"Abby...." She whispered through her tears. "Can you tell me? Can you see when Caleb's going to get here – because I can't watch him in pain like this for much longer. It's killing me."  
  
Abby wished, with all her heart she had a different answer. As much as she wanted to, she simply couldn't give her sister the solace she so desperately needed. "He might be here already – I would tell you – I would but I just don't know."  
  
Alison shook her head and sighed again, heavier this time. The cracks in her heart grew wider with each word she spoke. "He never gets a break – you know? Not ever. All he's had to do his whole life was fight." She lifted her hand and tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Instead of stopping, they fell faster. "Why can't they just let him be happy? He's the most selfless person I've ever known - Abby. He deserves it - more than anyone else in the world."  
  
"I know." Abby said softly.  
  
"He's scared. I think that's what's worrying me most of all – Abby – he's terrified. Rafe doesn't get scared – not easily anyway. The worst is that he won't talk to me about that dream he had. He just says that Caleb told him I was gone and that while he did he'd held Katrina. I can see why that would upset him – but there's got to be something else going on. Abby - I need to find out what it is so I can help him."  
  
Abby just sat silently and listened. It seemed what Alison needed most of all was to talk.  
  
"We can't live like this – Abby. I can't have everyone disrupting their lives to protect me. I want to be able to raise my children in this house – I want to feel safe here while I do it. I don't want to have to hide out in your apartment while Rafe works nor have people constantly over here to sit with me during the day." Alison's voice shook with frustration.  
  
It was no use. Alison tried to keep her composure but as she spoke, she started to cry harder. "Rafe and I – neither one of us had a childhood where we felt safe and loved. We were both so lonely. Both of us had to rely on ourselves – because our parents were – for very different reasons - unable to care for us the way they should have. We promised each other that when we had our own family we'd do it the right way."  
  
Abby came over to her and pulled her close, running a hand over her sister's hair to try and soothe her.  
  
"I have to help him – Abby. Until I do – we'll never be able to have that."  
  
*********************  
  
Rafe knew he should be working. He had a business to run. Luckily, Melissa was a godsend – always ready and willing to pitch in.  
  
He had spent the last few hours searching – running to every conceivable place he thought Caleb might be.  
  
After scouring the town, he finally ended up at The Overlook. As he stopped to catch his breath he was taken back in time. He saw it all unfold. He remembered how he was unsure of whether or not Caleb would be the only casualty that night. He remembered how scared he was that he'd be gone – torn away from Alison once again.  
  
That night they had come so close. After Lucy took that shot, Caleb was gone and he was still here. It lasted for so short a time and if it weren't for Tess....  
  
His pulse racing at the memory, Rafe picked up a rock and threw it, listening to the sound of it bounce against the trunk of a tree. It didn't make him feel at all better.  
  
He wanted someone to explain it to him – because he just didn't get it. This stupid balance of good and evil. What kind of sick, twisted master plan was this? He and Caleb – tied for eternity?  
  
Rafe clenched his fists tighter and yelled out into the night. "How is this fair!?!"  
  
Alison was going to get worried, or more worried than she already was if he didn't come home soon. The last thing he wanted to do is upset her more than he had the other day.  
  
He was at his wits end. He didn't know where else to turn. There was one last thing he could do and he knew he had to try.  
  
"Dad." Rafe said as he exhaled sharply. He leaned against the wall and stared up at the stars. "I need you to tell me how to handle this because – I can't even think straight anymore. I have to know before I make myself crazy. Please, please - tell me they won't take her from me. OK? Please. Just tell me it's not possible because – I can't – I - how could I possibly do it? How could I go on without her? If something happened to Alison – how in hell could I ever look into that sweet little girl's eyes and tell her I failed? How would Kate ever be able to feel safe herself knowing I couldn't save her mother?"  
  
Rafe's voice was full of anguish and his eyes stinging with unshed tears as his back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. He shifted his knees up and folded his arms, resting his head there.  
  
He sat that way for what seemed like hours until a voice came out of the shadows. "You were bound and determined to get me down here now weren't you?"  
  
Rafe's head shot up in an instant. "Dad?"  
  
Ed stared at his son with a hint of a smile. He tried his best to look stern. "You look like hell – kid – not that I've been there lately."  
  
"Dad!" Rafe said again as he ran towards his father, pulling him close.  
  
"Easy. It's alright." Ed tried to reassure him as he eased away to get a good look at his son. He wasn't kidding. He'd never seen him so completely undone. "I've got a little time. I'm not going anywhere too soon."  
  
Rafe couldn't believe Ed was right there sitting next to him. His voice was full of awe. "I didn't think I'd see you again for a while."  
  
Ed shook a finger at him. "And you won't after this – but at the rate you're going lately you'll be back up in no time."  
  
He wanted to be tough, but just the mere thought of his son having his life cut short once again had his tough exterior melting. "Tell me kid. How's my beautiful grandbaby?"  
  
Rafe fought to keep his voice steady – not knowing for how long what he said would be true. "Kate – Oh, Dad – you can't believe it. I wish you could see her. She's the most amazing thing in the world."  
  
Ed's voice was full of pride. "I don't doubt it. And don't you worry. I've seen her. I've peeked in a time or two. She's a stunner that one, looks just like my gorgeous daughter in law. How is Blondie by the way?"  
  
"She's...." Rafe trailed off, not quite sure how he could say she's fine – knowing she might not be.  
  
Ed held up a hand, his voice clearly showing his patience was wearing thin. "You don't have to tell me, because I know. She's a bundle of nerves and about to crack, because you are determined to destroy yourself."  
  
"What?" Rafe asked trying to sound confused. He knew there was truth to Ed's words.  
  
"Don't give me - what? You did that all the time when I had you up with me. Feigning deafness whenever I said something you didn't quite like. You were always quick kid – but I'm far quicker."  
  
"Ed." He tried to interject.  
  
"NO. Listen to me son. I don't know what else I can do for you. They don't play fair down there and I've treaded on that fine line to pull off some really tough ones – but now it's up to you. Are you going to keep fighting this guy till he's the last one standing or are you going to finally do the smart thing and walk away."  
  
"Walk away? From that monster?" Rafe couldn't believe his ears. "You know what? That's enough of this. Thanks for stopping by. It was nice catching up." He turned sharply and began to leave.  
  
Ed sighed and suddenly appeared in front of his son, blocking his path. "Don't you dare try and dismiss me young man. And I'm not in the mood to play games. You may have gotten a second chance – I may have not been around while you were growing up but we established a long time ago that I'm your father. Like it or not – you got me down here – and by golly you're going to listen to what I have to say. Now sit down." Ed gestured to a nearby rock.  
  
"Dad." Rafe rolled his eyes exasperated.  
  
His father glared back at him.  
  
Hanging his head, Rafe shuffled his feet and went to do what he was told.  
  
Finally satisfied that his pigheaded son was listening for a change, Ed began again.  
  
"Watching him hurt you and your girl – back when you had that big wedding? That was tough – but I knew you two would get through it. When that crazy lunatic Temple thought that he could take her from you – I did what I could. I steered Abby towards you – and together you saved her." Ed smiled at the memory. That was one he was particularly proud of. "Of course, I had another one just like you banging down my door every five seconds trying to get back here – so – to help you and him too – I sent him to you too."  
  
Ed sighed. "When you and Blondie finally tied the knot I wanted to give you a wedding gift. So – once I saw that whole mess going on with the ring I made that little bet and wiped the slate clean for all four of you. I gave you the opportunity you'd been hoping and praying for – and what thanks do I get? I get you – falling right back into their trap." Ed stared into his son's eyes "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Dad. I appreciate all of that. I absolutely do. But you have to understand. I have to fight him."  
  
"Why?" Ed asked.  
  
"Because he's going to destroy us."  
  
Ed sat down to face Rafe and almost yawned. "Really? How do you think he'll do that?"  
  
Rafe thought for a second. "The same way he always does." He really couldn't believe Ed even had to ask. "You know how. By planting lies and manipulating everyone around us."  
  
"And turn them?" Ed suggested.  
  
"Exactly." Rafe agreed.  
  
"And there's your problem. He's mortal – son. He can't turn anyone anymore."  
  
Rafe just looked at his father and tried to find another argument.  
  
"Is he dangerous? No question. Can he hurt you?" Ed asked. "Can he take away everything that's important to you? Sure he can – but only if you let him."  
  
"So if we agree that he's capable – do you care to explain why can't I fight him?" Rafe was quickly losing patience. He jumped up and moved to stand directly in front of his father. "You can't be serious. Don't tell me no. There's no other solution. It's not just that I want to – it's that I have to do this. It's what I've trained my whole life to do."  
  
Ed stood himself and placed his hands on Rafe's shoulders, staring directly into his son's eyes. "You trained to fight vampires, Rafe. I've heard you say it before but I know you. Deep down, you've never quite believed it. Trust me – kid. It's true. Slay all the vampires you want. Go to town. Good riddance. But you have to finally take a breath and realize – Caleb isn't one of them anymore." 


	47. Chapter 47

A/N - My goodness gracious. You all are making me teary. I hate to repeat myself - but y'all really don't know how much your words mean to me. Thank you - thank you - thank you!! I love Ed - I'm sure I'm not the only one who was screaming for him to step in numerous times during the last few PC arcs. I think since I'm the one in charge now - LOL! - here he is. ….Until 48! xox -G

Chapter Forty-seven

Abby held Kate and tried to reason with her sister. "Alison…"

"Abby. Don't argue with me. Please. I'll be fine." Alison handed her Kate's diaper bag. "She's all ready - she should go right to bed. If she fusses too much call me and I'll come get her. I just need to talk to him alone."

"I'm not supposed to leave until Jack gets here." Abby tried again. Rafe would kill her if he left her here alone, and if anything happened to her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The fact that she was able to finally break down worked wonders. Her voice grew strength with each word she spoke. "Go. Abby. I'm a big girl. I'm done with this. Kate needs a babysitter - not me - and it's about time Rafe deals with that."

Somehow, Alison had moved her towards the front door without Abby realizing it. She tried once more. "Alison…."

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late," Jack said as he ran up the steps to the porch. Abby heaved a sigh of relief. She knew Alison wouldn't budge and felt a little bad - but she decided to let Jack deal with her for a bit. 

"See you Jack." Abby called out as she walked towards her car - pausing only to buckle Kate into her car seat. 

As she drove off Jack turned to Alison - confused, expecting her to let him inside. Instead, she blocked the door and thrust a small cooler at him. "Go home Jack." She said with a grin.

Jack's voice was full of confusion as he caught it in his arms. It was really heavy. He set it down on the ground beside him. "What? No. I promised Rafe I'd be here to check up on you and Kate."

"Well - Kate's with Abby and I'm an adult so there's no one left here to baby sit. Go - Jack. I can take care of myself. I've made you dinner, now go deal with your own life and let me live mine."

"Ali - what are you talking about? C'mon. Let me in."

Alison continued to block the door. "No. Don't you have a date tonight?"

Jack looked down at his feet and sighed. "No - I don't. I was supposed to be here with you."

"Well - now you're free. Call her. I made you enough for two." 

"So?"

Alison's eyes were lit with frustration. "SO? Jack - stop being an idiot and just call her."

"Call who?" Jack pretended to be confused. 

"Melissa. Call her and don't you dare tell her that calling her was my idea. Don't even tell her I cooked. Just call her - Jack. I never knew you could be such a jerk. She likes you - she told me so the other day when we had coffee. She feels awful about throwing you out. Call her. Ask her to dinner and see what happens."

It sounded like a good idea. Jack suddenly wanted nothing more than to do just that. But he promised Rafe. 

"Alison. I can't leave you alone…." He began.

"Well - you can do whatever you want but you're not coming in this house. Thanks Jack. I appreciate it but I'm finished with this." And with that - she slammed the door in Jack's face, leaving him stunned and speechless as he heard her click the locks on the other side.

*****************************

"I know he's not." Rafe insisted as he stared back at Ed.

"Say it again and you might start to believe it. Me? I'm not buying it, kid."

A flood of emotion crashed over Rafe as he stood there. "I - He. Dad. I have to fight him. He's done so much to hurt her."

"What about you?" Ed asked.

"Me?"  Rafe's voice was full of disbelief.

Ed took a deep breath and stared into his son's eyes.  He knew this would be tough for him to hear – but the words needed to be said. "Yes - you."  He began.  "I know you love that girl more than your life, but you're using her as an excuse Rafe. **You** want to fight him for **_you_** - not to protect Alison."

"Dad…" Rafe began, unsure of exactly what he wanted to say. 

"He killed you, his girlfriend killed you and through it all you've never been able to destroy him. That's what your problem really is."

Rafe couldn't speak. The words his father spoke began to spin in his head. That wasn't it. It couldn't be.

"Son.  This whole thing - it's not about Alison.  It's not about your daughter.  It's about you.  And you need to deal with that."

Rafe continued to stand there – stunned.   Caleb was dangerous.  He would kill her if he had the chance.  Rafe was sure of it.  How could Ed think otherwise?

"Now.  Do me a favor will you?  Go home. Your wife is worried about you."  Ed began to walk away. "I'll be back in a bit and we'll talk more."

He began to panic as he heard his father's words. "Wait - no. How will I find you again? Dad - you can't go - you just got here. You can't leave."

"I'll come back and don't worry - kid - I'll find you. You have a lot to think about." Ed waved and walked away - vanishing as he did.

****************************

Rafe pulled into the driveway, his mind still racing from his father's words. He saw someone sitting on the steps and his heart began to pound. He ran to the front of the house fighting to catch his breath as he realized who it was.

"Jack. What are you doing outside?" He asked.

Jack sighed. "She won't let me in - but I didn't want to leave before you got home."

"She won't let you in?" Rafe asked confused.

"Nope. You two should talk I think. She doesn't want anyone here - she was busy throwing Abby out when I got here."

Rafe scratched his head and fumbled with his keys.  She can't be left alone.  What was she thinking?  "Thanks for staying anyway. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Don't worry about me." Jack said with a laugh as he lugged the cooler to the car. "I feel sorry for you. She's definitely in a mood. Take it easy." 

Rafe finally got the door open. All seemed quiet and calm and lit by candlelight. There was a fire and something delicious wafting from the kitchen.

"Alison?" He called out to her.

She came into the room and he lost his breath.  He loved how the light from the candles made her hair glitter.  Even though she wasn't at all dressed up, she was just in jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and bare feet but she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Hi." She said, trying to keep a smile on her face. "I was waiting for you."

Rafe realized something. It was too quiet.  His heart began to pound. "Where's Katrina?"

"She's with Abby." She replied as she moved closer to him.

"Alison…" He protested.

"I needed to talk to you - Rafe. It'll be OK - just for tonight."

He couldn't believe Alison would let Kate go. Something was going on. Even with the fire and the candles it was clear from the tone of her voice that Alison didn't send Kate to Abby's so they could have a romantic dinner.

Alison stood in front of him and rose on her toes to kiss him. He sighed and kissed her back – much - too quickly before he began to move away.

As he drew himself away, realization washed over her.  "Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. Rafe - I don't believe you." She said, her voice beginning to quiver as she watched him go.

"What?" Rafe said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed the room.

Her voice shook with anger. "You're so afraid I'll be gone that you're already trying to say goodbye to me."

That wasn't what he was doing - was it? Rafe stared at the floor. He didn't know how much more he could take. Between his father and her - he was so tired. He didn't feel like fighting anymore. He wanted to sleep.

It didn't seem he could sleep too soon. Alison wasn't done talking. She shook back her hair and stared up at him, blinking back tears. "Don't try and deny it. I can feel it Rafe. I've felt it for days."

"I'm not…" He trailed off, too tired to finish.

Alison crossed the room and pulled him around to face her. "You are. And too bad - Rafe because I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to go anywhere." He said softly, still averting her eyes.

"At least we agree there." Alison took a deep breath. "Talk to me - please. I want to understand what's going on with you."

"I'm fine." He insisted as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You and "fine" don't share the same zip code at the moment - Rafe. Please. Just tell me what's going on."

"Why are you fighting me about this?  I'm trying to protect you."  Rafe asked then, suddenly angry himself.

"I don't want to fight you.  As a matter of fact – I want to stop fighting all together.  I want us to stop worrying about what everyone else is doing and concentrate on us."

He looked at her exasperated.  She needed to understand.  "Alison.  We can't just ignore what's happening…"

She cut him off sharply.  "What's happening Rafe?  You mean Caleb?  So what.  So he's coming back." Her voice said she couldn't care less.  "Rafe – look at me.  He's not a vampire anymore.  He's mortal and I know you don't believe this but I know in my heart it's true.  He's coming here for Livvie.  LET HIM.  Let him take her away with him.   Let them both go somewhere else and then we can concentrate on what's really important."

Rafe shook his head and didn't speak for a moment.  "Alison – I want to but…"

Alison grabbed his hands and pleaded with him.  "Us – Rafe.  That's all we should be thinking about.  Just you, and me and Katrina.  Our family.  That's what matters.  Not him.  Not Livvie. By worrying like this - you're giving him too much power – Rafe.  I know it's hard for you to accept but I honestly believe it's true.  If we ignore him - he'll go away.  Fight him and he'll fight back."

"I can't ignore the fact that he told me he killed you."  Rafe said softly as he sank into a chair.  He was too tired to stand anymore.

She knelt next to him and held on to his hands tightly – never wanting to let him go.  "Rafe.  I know how much that scared you but it was just a dream.  I'm right here."

"He killed me once.  I've never been able to destroy him.  He could still do it – you know.  He could destroy me again.  All he'd have to do is hurt you or…"  He didn't want to say the words.  Rafe sounded so lost it broke her heart.

She moved closer to him and made him meet her eyes.  "Rafe.  Kate and I could get hurt in so many ways.  Not just by Caleb.  We can't stay locked up in a safe little cocoon forever.  And you can't try and push me away like that.  That's so unfair.  I love how protective you are of us – I absolutely do, but it's starting to strangle me and it's eating you up inside.  I don't want that.  We can't live that way."  

Rafe finally heard her.  He was trying so hard to keep her from harm he couldn't even see what was right in front of him.  His voice shook with emotion as he tried to apologize.  "I'm so sorry Alison.  I didn't mean to push you away.  I – just – I don't know how else to keep you safe."  His voice was defeated as he finally pulled her to him.

Alison settled into his arms with a sigh.   "Sure you do.   Don't you get it yet?"  She pulled back and stared at him with love shining in her eyes.  She leaned closer and covered his lips with hers.  "We'll always be safe as long as we have you." 


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Melody - LOL! Overprotective Rafe annoys me too. When he's like that he does stuff like steal Alison's potato chips. LOL! Will he listen?? Let's see shall we?? Until 49! xox-G

Chapter Forty-eight

"This is delicious." Melissa said, shutting her eyes as she took a bite. "So. Where'd you get dinner from?"

Jack began to stutter. "I - umm - I…."

"Where - Jack?" She said with a grin. "Did Alison **_shove _**it at you?"

Jack almost choked on his food. "If you only knew…" He mumbled.

"What was that Jack?" Melissa leaned in closer, her green eyes sparkling. "C'mon. Tell me."

Whatever perfume she wore was unbelievable. She looked unbelievable too. Before tonight he'd only ever seen her in workout clothes or jeans. She wore jeans tonight, but with a sexy little top that did wicked things to his imagination. The combination between her hair and her eyes made him crazy. Jack could barely breathe. He swallowed before he answered. "Alison may have cooked - but calling you? That was all my idea."

"Really?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Jack said as he stared into her eyes.

A grin bloomed across her face as she shook her head at him. "You're a horrible liar, Ramsey."

"Yeah - well - I'm good at other things." He replied as he leaned in closer and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Are you?" Melissa's voice got quiet. Her eyes felt heavy and her pulse raced.

"I am." Jack whispered as he closed the space between them with a kiss.

******************

Cam heard soft music coming from the apartment as he walked slowly upstairs. It sounded like a lullaby. What the heck was going on? He thought as he eased the door open.

The sight before him made his heart ache. Abby sat on the couch, cooing to Kate, who seemed to hang on her every word.

She smiled over at him. "There's Uncle Cam." Abby said with a goofy grin. "He works so hard. Aunt Abby should be a better wife. She never makes him dinner."

Cam leaned down and gave her a long lingering kiss. He smiled as he pulled away. "Aunt Abby's the best wife. If Uncle Cam had to eat her cooking he wouldn't be very happy." He said with a laugh.

He ran his hand over Abby's hair. "What's she doing here?"

"Alison needed some time alone to talk to Rafe. He's going a little crazy - Cam. He wants to keep her under 24 hour surveillance. She's about had it." Abby sighed as she kissed the top of Kate's head.

Cam ran a finger over Katrina's tiny fist. "He's worried, Abs - and you know full well he has every right to be."

"I know. He just deserves a break. He's been fighting forever." Abby gazed lovingly down at Kate who had fallen asleep.

"He's like someone else I know." Cam said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

*********************

"You're exhausted. You should go to bed - take advantage. With Kate at Abby's you'll be able to sleep all night." She said with a sigh.

"I can't move." Rafe said with a yawn.

"Well you can't sleep here." She insisted as she snuggled closer to him. "You won't be able to sleep well at all. Please. At least move to the couch."

"That's not what I meant." He said with a laugh. "Angel. You're sitting on my lap - I can't get up."

"Oh." She giggled. "Then I guess I'll move." Alison tried climb off his lap but he held her still.

"In a minute." Rafe replied as he pulled her back to him. "Don't go yet."

"I'd stay here forever - you know that." She said, tilting her face up to him and kissing him softly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. I'm sorry - I…." Her lips found his again and cut him off.

"Shh." She whispered against them. "Stop. No more apologizing. Just kiss me - Rafe…"

He took his time doing just that. He was so incredibly lucky that she put up with him. He knew now how unreasonable he was being. It didn't make him feel any better - but he knew she was happier. That's all that mattered to him. His hand ran through her hair and his fingers gently caressed the back of her neck making her shiver. She pressed herself closer to him and sighed.

Slowly, Rafe pulled away and yawned loudly. Her gaze ran over his face, noticing that his eyes were half closed.

"Rafe?" Alison whispered with a laugh. "Sweetie. This isn't going to happen tonight. Go to bed."

"Come with me." He whispered back, his voice sleepy.

"I'll be right there." She promised. "I have to straighten up the kitchen. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Rafe nodded and stumbled towards the stairs. It made her laugh, he looked just like he did when that time at Cam and Abby's wedding when he was drunk.

She quickly put away the dinner she had made and turned out the light. She walked through the living room and was on the bottom step when she heard a soft knock at the door - so faint she almost thought it wasn't a knock at all. She peeked through the peephole and was shocked at who stood on the other side.

She opened the door slowly. "Livvie." She whispered.

"Hi. Ali. I'm sorry to come over so late. I just - I was wondering…." This was so hard. "I just - I need to talk to you."

Alison grabbed a jacket from the hook near the door and stepped outside. "So. Talk." She said.

"Can't I come in?"

"No." Alison shook her head and closed the door softly behind her. "Rafe's sleeping - I don't want to wake him and trust me Livvie. He wouldn't be thrilled to see you on our porch. What do you want? Need a sugar fix?"

Livvie took a deep breath and began. "I don't blame you for being mad at me."

"Why not?" Alison asked, sarcastically. "You blame me for everything else." 

"I guess I deserve that." Livvie tried again.

Alison's eyes were on fire. "Don't even get me started on what you deserve Livvie. You won't like the list I've got for you."

"This was a mistake. I'd better go." Livvie said sadly as she turned away.

"Livvie. Wait." Alison sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be important or I know you wouldn't dare come here. What is it?"

Livvie stared at her feet and shifted her weight back and forth nervously. "I wanted to - sort of say that I'm sorry. I know I was horrible to you."

Alison's eyes filled with tears as she got a chill. She hugged her arms around herself. "You were - you were really cruel to me Livvie."

"I know. I want you to know that I know I can't change what I did - but I understand now the kind of pain I caused you. It wasn't fair. You didn't deserve that."

"Thank you." Alison said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She turned to go back inside.

"I know you can never forgive me Ali - but I want to try. I want to try and make it up to you somehow. Please. Tell me what I can do."

Alison was just about to tell her that there was nothing - but she knew she'd be lying. "There is something you can do for me. I doubt you will - but if you do this - I might even be able to forgive you someday."

The prospect of being able to abate some of her guilt had her heart lifting for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Just tell me Ali. Whatever it is - I promise I'll try."

Alison turned back to her and said, her voice serious and strong. "Leave town for good and take Caleb with you."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: You guys make me do nothing but : ) !! - Oh and OK - fyi - I'm just guessing there must be some sort of balcony at the Lighthouse. Cut me some slack people. LOL!! Until 50! xox-G

Chapter Forty-nine

"What?" Livvie was dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

"Alison. Caleb isn't even here - even if I wanted to how could I take him with me?"

"He'll be here - Livvie - sooner or later - he'll be here and when he comes…" Alison took a deep breath. "I want you to convince him to go away. If you promise to do that - it'll be a start to making up to me."

"Why should I have to be the one to leave?" Livvie's voice was brimming with anger.

"You don't really want me to tell you why - Livvie. I've got a million reasons - but here's the best one. If Caleb comes back here and you two decide that this is where you'll live…" Alison's voice shook and tears began to fall. "Then I'll be danger of losing him - and that is **not **an option for me. Either you convince Caleb to leave or I'll have to do it myself."  
  
"Is that a threat, Alison?" Livvie asked bitterly.

"No. I'd never stoop that low. It's a fact Livvie." Alison wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know it's true. Rafe and Caleb can't inhabit the same space. It's too hard - there's too much history between them. If you really want to share a life with Caleb then we should both want the same thing. "

"I still don't get why I should have to go. This is my home too." Livvie spat back.

"Because you just asked me how you could make up for the fact that you made my life miserable and I told you what could make a difference." Alison was getting angrier by the second. "You don't want to do it - **_fine_**. I expected as much. Just don't come around here begging forgiveness anymore and expect me to tell you it's alright. Seems to me you should have to make some sacrifices."

Alison was suddenly exhausted. She moved to sit on the swing that hung on the porch, staring at her hands. "I don't really understand you anymore Livvie. I used to. I used to know you so well. And I can't even begin to understand what you have with Caleb. How you could want a life like he used to lead - I'll never get it. But I know you love him - and I can tell he loves you so you have to have some sort of idea what I'm feeling now."

Livvie stared at her and let her talk. She didn't quite know what to say anyway. 

Alison ran her hand over the side of the house and sighed. "We both found this house separately - did you know that?" 

Livvie shook her head no.

"We did." Alison said with a watery laugh. "Neither one of us had any idea. I was going to give it to him for Christmas and he had the exact same thought."

Alison kept on, not even caring if Livvie was listening or not. She had started and she needed to finish. She pushed her feet against the floorboards of the porch and started to swing. "We both love this house. We have a million dreams that we thought would come true here. It'll kill me to have to do it, but if I'm forced to - I will. I'll move away and find another house in another town where I can raise my daughter and any other kids I'm lucky enough to have with him in peace. I'll do it - because I can't risk losing him Livvie. I love him too much. He's worked so hard for so long to keep everyone safe and it's about time he gets to finally live his life. I want him to be able to do that here - and that's why I'm asking you to leave." 

"It's not just for me Livvie. You won't be happy here either. Don't you want a better life for your child? If we both try and live our lives here together it will end badly. We'll lose both of them."

Alison got up and walked to her door. "You can wait till he gets here to answer me. I just hope you can find it in your heart to make the right choice."

Livvie watched her go - completely conflicted and more than a little confused. If she was going to try and make up with Alison - shouldn't she at least try to do what she asked? "Ali. How do you know he's coming for me?"

Alison opened the door and slipped inside. She kept her hand on the door as she gave her an answer. 

"Because it's clear he can't live without you Livvie. Trust me. He'll be here soon - if he's not here already."

**********************

Alison locked the door behind her and crept up the stairs. She almost walked in to check on Kate and stopped herself, remembering that she was at Abby's. She walked into her own bedroom and sighed. 

She smiled at the sight of him, pushing thoughts of Livvie from her mind. He had fallen asleep, fully dressed, on top of the covers. She got ready for bed herself, pulling on her favorite shirt of Rafe's to wear. She crawled into bed beside him and he stirred instantly, reaching for her and pulling her close. 

"Love you…" He murmured, placing a kiss on her hair before falling under again.

She snuggled closer and blinked back tears. "Love you too."

************************

Livvie made her way back home - her mind spinning. Alison gave her so much to think about. Most of all - how in the world was she so sure that Caleb would come for her.

She rubbed a hand over her stomach and exhaled. Her voice held no trace of hope. "Sure he'll come. He hasn't yet and it's been weeks."

Her room looked fine, but she sensed someone had been in there. Probably her dad or maybe Lucy. Maybe Christina snuck in to play dress up. She didn't linger over the thought too much. She had many other things on her mind.

Livvie walked out on the balcony and stared up at the night sky. It was almost pitch black. A chill came over her and she turned to go back in. She heard a rustle in the trees nearby.

It couldn't be him. Maybe Alison was just trying to get back at her for all she'd done in the past. It would make sense.

"I never thought you'd really leave me." She swore she heard him say from behind her.

"Caleb?" Livvie gasped and turned around.

"I thought you'd come back." He said with a sly grin, moving out of the shadows and closer to her. "I was sure of it. But that's part of what I love about you Olivia. You always keep me guessing."

"I thought you'd never come for me." She breathed, unable to believe he was truly with her. Tentatively, she reached out to touch him. As she did a shock, so strong it was nearly visible ran through her body.

"I'll always find you. You know that." He placed a hand on the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"I thought you didn't care." Livvie said softly, a tear escaping and running down her cheek. She was so happy to see him.

"I care too much." He replied with a laugh. "That's the problem."

She closed the space between them and covered his mouth with hers. He kissed her hungrily, like he had been starved for weeks. He couldn't get enough of her. 

As her body sank into his he could feel it. He knew there was something different but hadn't been able to pinpoint it exactly. Now, he was sure.

He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "Olivia, my love. Do you have something you want to tell me?"


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: I've been trying to post this since last night. Every time I think it's done I keep adding more, Now I think I've got it. I'll have you know the beginning of his chapter was the hardest ever. As PC wound down - unreasonable as it may sound - I was always so annoyed that Caleb and Livvie got all these love scenes and my poor Rali got next to nothing. : ( But - truthfully, I think I've more than made up for it in my stories ;) - and so - I can't let him come back to her without…SOMETHING. So - here's my attempt. I have to say though I'm pleased with how it worked out I like writing for Rali (or Cabby for that matter) much better as you will see - from the rest of the chapter!! I know. It wasn't necessary to point that out - I'm sure it's not obvious at all. LOL! Until 51 my dear darlings - xox - G

Chapter Fifty

"Tell me. Olivia." Caleb's lips moved to her ear, his breath warm against her skin. 

She pulled back and looked at him. "I want you to be happy."

"Do you?" He asked.

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes. I want you to have the life that you want. I'm not really sure you want the life I can give you now."

"Why don't you tell me - Olivia? Then I'll be able to decide for myself."

Caleb's hands ran over her skin, making her lightheaded. She took a deep breath and began. "You wanted us to have a family once. Do you remember?"

"I do." He replied as he ran his fingers through her hair again and again, mesmerizing her. 

Livvie didn't expect it would be this difficult to tell him the news. "We couldn't have one together then - we…"

He trailed a finger down her throat. "I remember Olivia. What's different now?"

She suddenly knew. She stared deeply into his eyes. "You already know don't you?"

"I know…" He said with a smile, placing his hand on her stomach, surprised to feel how round it was already. "and you amaze me."

Livvie started to plead her case. "I know how you feel - Caleb. I know what you want..."

"You keep putting words in my mouth, sweetheart. Why don't you give me a chance to tell you how I feel and what I want before you jump to conclusions?"

She moved away from him. "You ignored me - Caleb. You were so focused on regaining what you lost - you didn't even notice me."

"You always did demand a lot of attention." He replied with a smirk.

"Don't joke with me, Caleb. I'm serious." She crossed her arms in front of her and shook back her hair. 

"So am I. I don't know what I'll be able to say to you to convince you tonight. So…" Caleb inched closer to her and pulled at her hand. He placed a kiss on her wrist. "Maybe we should stop talking."

Livvie looked at him and simply melted. She was immediately at a loss for words.

He dragged her into the room, his lips devouring hers as he swept her in his arms and laid her down gently in the center of the bed. She lost all sense of time and place - aware of nothing else but his touch, craving the feel of his skin against hers. 

Caleb couldn't believe he had waited this long to come to her. She was part of him and now, she literally carried a part of him with her. His hand ran over the smooth skin of her stomach, awed by the possibilities. His heart was torn in two, but tonight, it was clear that no decisions needed to be made. He only needed her.

********************

Morning broke. The light of a new day streamed through the window. Alison had been up for hours, making breakfast. She wanted it to be ready when he got up.

She sat curled up on a chair next to the bed, her mind racing. Thoughts of her conversation with Livvie flew through her head. Could she really expect that she'd do what she asked? She hoped and prayed that she would, because the alternative scared her to death.

Alison glanced over to the bed, smiling softly. Rafe was still sleeping. She couldn't believe it. Not that he didn't need it - but it was just so unusual for the sun to be up but for him to be fast asleep. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to be near him. Alison moved over and gingerly lay down beside him again. 

He could feel her there and reached out to touch her. Alison moved closer and laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. She clutched the fabric of his shirt in her hand and tears filled her eyes. As she walked through the house earlier, she wondered if she could really do what she'd promised Livvie last night. Could she really leave it behind?

Alison knew she'd have to. She meant every word she'd said. She would not lose him. If she had to, as hard as it would be, as much as it would sadden her - she'd lose her home but she'd still have him.

Her head was swimming with images - images she'd seen in her mind before - of Rafe in the backyard, running around with the kids, seeing them trick-or-treating, Kate dressed up like a fairy princess, so tired that Rafe needed to carry her home in the end. There were barbeques and quiet nights by the fire, many Christmases and birthdays and countless other occasions. Most of all there was love here. She could almost reach out and touch it - it was so strong.

Alison gazed up at the ceiling and spoke softly. "After everything you've done for me - after everything you've allowed me to have - I feel so selfish for saying this, but it's true. I don't want to leave here. This house is where we're meant to live. This town, as crazy as it is, it's where our family and friends are. This is our home."

"But I'll go. I'll go if we have to. To keep him safe - I will. It's just house…" She said, tears running down her cheeks now. She said it again to try and convince herself. "It's just a house. I'll still have what's most important."

She fought to keep from breaking down completely. Alison quickly tried to wipe at her eyes. She could tell by the sound of Rafe's breathing that he was close to waking up.

"Alison…" He whispered, his voice groggy.

She inched closer and held him tighter. "Hi." She whispered back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, running his hand down the length of her back.

She took a breath to steady herself before she answered. "Everything's fine. I'm glad you finally got some sleep." 

"Are you sure you're OK?" Rafe wasn't at all convinced. He could swear he had heard her crying. The sound had woken him.

"I'm sure. We're going to be fine." She said quietly, her voice shaking a bit.

Rafe could feel it. He knew she was fighting to keep her voice calm. He sat up slowly, bringing her with him. "Hey…" He whispered, noticing that her tears had soaked through his shirt. He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Alison, what is it?"

She didn't want to tell him just yet. She tried to change the subject. "Breakfast is ready." Alison plastered on a smile. "Let me get you some. I'll be right back." She tried to move from the bed.

He held her still. "Not right now." Rafe ran a hand over her cheek, wiping a stray tear away as he did. "You've been crying. What's going on? Please. Talk to me."

Alison wasn't going to play games, she knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath. "Last night - after you went upstairs, Livvie stopped by."

"Livvie?" He repeated, his voice shocked.

"Yeah." Alison blinked back new tears. "She - umm - she said she wanted to apologize. She actually seemed sincere."

Rafe ran his hand through her hair. He hated to see her sad. "OK. Well. That's kind of a good thing - right?"

"She asked what she could do to make it up to me. And I told her…" Alison took his hand in hers and stared into his eyes. "I told her to leave town and take Caleb with her."

"You what?" Rafe couldn't believe his ears. "Alison…."

She wasn't really listening. She needed to finish this. "I told her that we all can't live here together. Rafe - I know you'd try if I asked you to - but in the end - you know it won't work. He'll do something to threaten us or we'll do something to threaten him and it'll start all over again." 

***********************

Caleb placed a kiss on the top of Livvie's head. The realization from the night before finally sinking in. He was going to have a child. One of his own.

It was unbelievable. The possibilities were endless. Where this could take him he was unsure of just yet - but he knew one thing for sure. She wasn't going to leave his side ever again.

His arm curved around her waist, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. No matter what happened he'd have someone to live on after he was gone. The idea of such a thing awed him. This is what he wanted. As he heard her sigh in his arms he wondered about what she had said to him last night. 

"_I want you to have the life that you want. I'm not really sure you want the life I can give you now."_

Were they really two different things? His intention was to come here and take her back with him, to return to his quest to regain his former life. Did she still want to share that life with him?

He thought that when he found her again, he'd find answers. But as it had always been when he was mortal, questions still surrounded him.

************************

Rafe pressed his lips to Alison's and sighed. "I'll keep you safe." He promised her as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

She nodded. "I don't doubt it. But it's not the way we should have to live."

"I'm sorry." Rafe said as he moved to stand and walk by the window. 

"Don't - " She protested.

"No - I am. I'm sorry. If I was a different person - this wouldn't be an issue." He said sadly, staring out the window.

"If you were a different person I wouldn't be married to you." Alison scrambled from the bed and stood behind him.

"I -" Rafe wanted to explain himself, but couldn't quite find the words. His conversation with his father the night before began to creep into his head again. He wanted to do what he knew was right. He wanted to do it for her. "You deserve a normal life. You always said that's what you wanted."

She pulled him around to face her. She stared up at him with love spilling from her eyes. "I want **_you_** - Rafe. And - most of the time - we do. We have a perfectly normal life."

"Yeah - OK." Rafe stared at the wall behind her, his voice completely unconvinced. "Alison, here's a little bit of information for you. I'm pretty sure normal people don't come back from the dead, and they don't train for years to fight forces of evil. They don't track down vampires and they don't creep into other peoples heads to show them things they want them to see. Do you really truly understand what you got yourself into? Because honestly, you couldn't have picked a more abnormal person to get involved with."

She could finally find something to laugh about in all this. He sounded so serious about it all. This obviously had been an issue for him. "So?" Alison said with a smile.

"That's all you have to say? SO?" Rafe looked down at her, expecting to hear her say more.

"Yeah. That's all I have to say." She grinned wider.

Rafe was suddenly confused. "Alison. What's so funny?"

"You - Rafe." She laughed softly and pulled him closer. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "OK - you're right. The votes are all in and it's official. You're not normal."

He stared at her and began to get angry. "Alison. Cut it out. Stop making fun of me. I'm serious."

It was so good to be able to joke with him. She wouldn't worry about Livvie or Caleb right now. They weren't going to have to leave the house today and anyway, this was so much more fun. She batted her eyes innocently and looked up at him. "Oh Rafe - so am I. I'm serious too. You're completely and totally weird. I can't believe I ever even looked twice at you."

"Alison…" He warned her again. 

Alison pulled away slowly and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bed. "You know." She said thoughtfully. "I just realized I made normal food for breakfast." She climbed on the bed and turned to face him, giving him a come hither grin. "I'm sorry Rafe. Is that OK? I mean - now that it's been decided - can you still eat normal food or is there some sort of freak diet that I should help you follow?" 

He knew she'd keep going if he let her. He was still worried about her, there was still a lot they had to work through, but Rafe finally broke down and gave in. His eyes lit with laughter as he knelt on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "You drive me crazy - you know that?"

"mmm hmm." She replied, kissing him deeply. 

His lips moved to nip lightly at her shoulder, his fingers were suddenly sliding up under the hem of the shirt she wore. "Especially when you're wearing this shirt." He smiled as his mouth found hers again. "It makes me think of all sorts of things."

"Really?" She gasped as his hand traveled over the curve of her hip, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her closer. She shook back her hair and grinned at him. "Is that normal?" 

"Close enough." He laughed as he covered her mouth with his.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N:  I'm apologizing in advance.  This'll be a long A/N.  Sorry!  It thrills me that y'all are enjoying this so much.  I honestly thought it might be kinda boring – no real action packed drama – but I have to admit I love it.  I'm making myself cry – this has to be some sort of therapy.  LOL!  

Anyway – Thank you all for letting me know you're right there w/me.  Terri – I think I have to hire you as my own personal cheerleader.  Your reviews never cease to inspire me and make me smile. :)  To my Awians (all 4 of you!) – you know I love ya!!    And now - Livvie712 – I have to respond to your review in particular…

I really enjoyed both couples too.  I have to confess that I became a rabid PC fan b/c of Rali – but when Caleb returned – in the beginning I loved how they were trying to make Rafe and Alison and Caleb and Livvie and their relationships sort of parallel yet unique.  But then - TIIC just messed with them too much in the end – and I have to admit – I took it **all** out on Caleb.    He was just too hideous to live IMHO.  That s/l made me completely ill.  Anyway – It's all over now and I'm mostly over it – I think. I do know that I'll never have the need to watch The Gift again in my lifetime. LOL!  

I don't know how many of my stories you've read.  If  you  want to see more of Caleb and Livvie in comparison to Rafe and Ali – I think you should read Chasing Shadows, my first story here.  I spent a lot of time in that one comparing the two.  Of course you might have read it already and if so I'd love to know what you think. :)  

We're winding down here folks…not sure how many more chapters I've got – and I have absolutely NO IDEA what to do next.  I might write the other story I started that happens in the future – and that would mean that PCGirl and I would both be going there.  Hmmm.  That could be fun!  We shall see.  Until 52! xox-G   

Chapter Fifty-one

"Caleb?"  Livvie was awake – but terrified to open her eyes.  It had all been a dream, she was sure of it.  

But the feel of his hands on her skin told her otherwise.  Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw him, lying there next to her.

"Sleep well, my love?"  He whispered.

"Better than I have in weeks."  She replied, clutching his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.  Her fingers wound in his hair, tugging until his lips were on hers again.

Livvie tore her lips from his and sighed.  "We can't stay here – Caleb.  My father…"

"You're my wife." He said with a soft chuckle. "There's nothing that says we can't…" He made his point by kissing her again.

"That's not what I meant."  She smiled up as his lips slid down to her shoulder, his teeth gently scoring against her skin.  "He wants me to stay away from you, especially now.  You know he never thought you were good for me."

"He doesn't know you at all."  Caleb proclaimed as made his way back up to her face and gazed in her eyes.

"He does."  Livvie shook her head and ran her hands over the soft, smooth skin of his chest.  "He just can't understand what we have together."

"Not many do."  He remarked as he pulled her closer, claiming her mouth in a drugging kiss.

"No."  Livvie agreed as he eased away, his hands threading through her hair again.  "Not many do."

**************************

Abby stood by the window, holding Kate close.  Cameron came in and his head was filled with only one thought.  He hoped that she'd change her mind soon.  The image of her holding their own child was one he couldn't wait to see.

"How much longer can we borrow her for?"  He asked with a grin, moving to wrap his arms around her waist.

"A few more hours…"  Abby said absentmindedly.  She'd just had a vision so disturbing she couldn't quite believe it was real."

Cam could tell by the sound of her voice something was terribly wrong.

"Abs?  Honey – what is it?"

"It's not possible."  She said, staring down at Kate.  "They can't."

Cameron gently took Abby's shoulders and turned her to face him.  "Who can't?  Caleb and Livvie?  Abby - what do you see?"

She shook her head and stared at him..  "They can't go.  They can't just give up like that."

"Who?"  He asked his voice confused.

Tears welled in Abby's eyes as she held on to the baby a bit tighter.  Her voice shook as she told him.  "All of them.  Alison, Rafe and Katrina.  I can't believe it.  I saw them leaving."

***************************

"Did you have enough to eat?"  Alison asked as she sat across from Rafe, watching him scarf down the last of the pancakes.  

"Mmm hmm."  He replied, licking a stray drop of syrup from his lips.  "They're delicious."

"I wouldn't have guessed.  You ate all but the two I managed to get on my plate."  She giggled at him.

"Sorry." Rafe said as he gave her a sheepish grin.  "I haven't eaten much lately."  He sipped his coffee and snagged a half a piece of bacon off her plate.  

She had noticed.  He hadn't slept or really eaten for days.  She sighed as she watched him finish the rest of his breakfast.  Her heart was a bit lighter at the thought that he seemed a little better now.

"We don't have a lot of time, but Abby's keeping Kate for a few more hours.   I really think we should talk, Rafe.  Something happened with you the other day – something really got to you.  I've never seen you like that.  I know you probably want to move on and forget it – but we can't.  I need to make sure you're really OK."

Rafe got up and picked up his plate, bringing it to the sink.  Then he moved to take hers as well.

"Doing housework, as sexy as it makes you look, will not stop me – Rafe."  She pulled at his sleeve and made him face her.  "Talk to me.  Please."

Rafe sighed and moved to sit by the window.  He stared at his hands and tried to figure out a way to start this.  He didn't know quite how to explain to her.  He didn't really understand it fully himself just yet.

"That dream – it scared me to death – Alison.  And I really think all this has been building up for a while now – ever since Caleb first came back.  When I think back to how he pretended to be mortal and tricked everyone - it really got to me how everyone just fell for it."

"Even me."  Alison was wracked with guilt as she moved to sit beside him.  "I know that I shouldn't have.  You were absolutely right."

Rafe shook his head and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.  "I don't blame you – Alison.  You have such a big heart.  You wanted to give him a second chance and as much as it made me crazy – I can't help but love that about you."  

"I never should have."  Looking at him it dawned on Alison what she'd been asking him to do for the past year.  She stood up and faced him, the truth knocking her over the head and making her dizzy.  "I can't believe I've ever argued with you about any of this.  Oh my God.  He killed you and then he ripped Livvie apart and she killed you too.  I'm so selfish.  I begged you to do it and you did.  You stayed here with me while the two of them walked around like nothing ever happened.  Oh God - Rafe – I'm so sorry." Tears began to spill from her eyes.

He held her still and made her meet his eyes.  "Shh.  Hold on.  Alison - please.  I can't.  You have to stop blaming yourself."  His voice was deadly serious.  "I'm not going to do this.  I'm not going to talk about this if it's going to make you cry."

"OK."  She whispered, taking a breath and trying to will the tears to stop falling.  "I won't."

She was trying to be so brave.  The look on her face made him smile, reminding him again that this is why he did it.  This is how he could walk the same earth as the ones who'd succeeded in taking his life. As far as he was concerned – it was worth it.   He'd do absolutely anything for her.

***************************

"Caleb.  We can't stay here together.  Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want."  He promised.  "Within reason."

"What does that mean?"  She asked, suspicious.

"I mean that we have work to do, my love."  He gave her a smirk.  "Surely you don't think we're done here."  
  


Livvie was frightened, but knew she had to take this chance.  'We are Caleb.  We're finished.  There's nothing left for us here anymore."

"I disagree."  He said as he nibbled on her neck, longing to have the power to feed there as he did.  It surprised him.  He thought that it might be different now.

"Caleb…"  

Caught up in a wave of passion so strong they were powerless against it, Caleb took her again and again to that place where she knew for sure exactly who she was and what she wanted.  Only he understood her so completely.  She was a fool for having thought she could escape him.  Vampire or no, he was in her blood.  She could never truly leave him.  She would leave part of herself behind.

As she fell under again Livvie knew for sure.  Whatever life Caleb wanted to lead, she would follow.  

********************************

"What do you mean – leaving?"

Abby still couldn't believe what she had seen in her mind.  "I saw them pack themselves up and go.  They closed the gym – they moved out of the house they bought for each other.  They said goodbye to us and to their friends and family and drove away."

Cam was surprised.  It was the last thing he expected.

Abby was beside herself.  "They let him win – Cameron.  How could they possibly do that?"

He thought for a moment – trying to make sense of it all.  "Maybe they're tired of fighting – Abby.  They've not had an easy time of it."

"That's why they shouldn't have to give up everything they have to be happy – Cameron.  Caleb and Livvie – they're the ones who deserve to go.  **_Not_** my sister."  She stared to sob, which began to upset Katrina.  She started to sob right along with her.  "I just found her and I'm losing her Cameron."

Cam took the baby and tried to calm her.  He was at a loss.  There seemed to be no reasoning with Abby.  "You'll have her whether or not she lives here Abby."

"No."  She insisted.  "If she goes – she'll be gone for good."

***************************

"I think I get it now."  Rafe said with a smile as he pulled Alison into his arms.  "I think I know what he was trying to say."

"Who?" Alison's voice was muffled as she laid her head on his shoulder.  She was still trying to calm herself down.

"My father."  He answered.

Alison shoved Rafe away and stared at him in disbelief.  "Your who?"

"My father." He said with a grin.  "I had a chat with him the other night."

"Where?"  Alison's eyes grew wide.  Tears fell once more.  "Do not tell me they called you up again."

"No."  He assured her.  "He came down here."

"He's here!?"  She was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Rafe's dad was here.

He smiled wider. "I don't exactly know where he is at the moment but he's close by."

"Rafe.  Oh my God."  She grabbed his arms, her fingers curling into his sleeves and holding tight.  "What did he say?"

"That I think that I'm keeping you safe – but I'm really just trying to get back at Caleb for taking me out all those years ago."

"I don't blame you."  She said then.

Rafe shrugged.  He couldn't believe it was true – but Caleb was suddenly the last thing on his mind.  He was finally free.  His heart was light.  "He's right.  It's true.  That's what I'm doing.  I failed and I never forgave myself for it – and I was never able to get back at him in the same way.  But now I see it.  It's a stupid game and it's a losing battle.  He's mortal now.  I'm not going to go looking for a fight anymore.  It's not important."

"Rafe…" Alison wasn't convinced.

"It's not.  You are.  You and Kate – you're important"

Alison wanted to believe but she knew it was so much to ask.  "I know you will try and do that – but I'm not sure…"

"I am – Alison."  He promised her.  "I'm sure.  As long as Caleb is mortal, I won't keep letting him get the better of me.  It's not worth it."

Alison touched a hand to his cheek and sighed.  He looked so serious but she still was so scared.

Rafe covered her hand with his and stared into her eyes. "I'm still going to be who I am.  If he turns back – if he threatens you - I'll try and stop him.  If something else evil shows up here – I won't be able to sit by.  Alison - I'll still have to fight.  But fighting Caleb as he is right now is pointless.  It will only put you and Kate in unnecessary danger and I won't do that.  I won't give him the satisfaction."

Alison brought her other hand up to frame his face. "I don't want you to be anyone else but who you are."   

"And that's what's so amazing about you."  Rafe said as he bent down to kiss her.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two

Cam walked slowly up the steps to the porch, carrying a sleeping Kate in his arms. He knocked softly, unable to reach the doorbell.

Within seconds Rafe was there, a huge grin crossing his face at the sight of his daughter. "Hey. Thanks for keeping her." He whispered as Cam handed Kate over. "Hey Princess." Rafe murmured, placing a kiss on her head. 

"It's our pleasure. She's no trouble at all. We love watching her. " Cam answered. His voice got serious as he added. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure." Rafe nodded, stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind him. "Do you mind if we just sit out here? Alison's napping on the couch. I've been driving her crazy lately and I know she hasn't slept much."

It was a warm spring day. Cam didn't mind at all.

Rafe gazed lovingly at Kate, never more content. "So. What's up?" 

"Tell me. Abby had a vision this morning and it really upset her. Are you - I mean are you and Alison - do you have any plans to leave?"

"Leave where?" Rafe asked, his voice distant.

"Here - Rafe. Are you leaving Port Charles?" 

"No. Why would you possibly think that? We're not going anywhere." Tearing his eyes from his daughter Rafe finally began to pay attention to what Cameron was saying. "That's crazy."

"OK." Cam nodded, still uneasy. "I just - It's so odd though. Abby saw it. She saw it and it scared her to death."

"This is our home - Cam. I have a business here." Rafe looked at him like he was crazy. And then - in an instant he knew. "Oh my God. She couldn't have."

"What?"

"I can't believe this. Alison." Rafe held Kate closer and sighed. "She had a talk with Livvie. She said she asked Livvie to convince Caleb to leave."

"OK - so?" Cam still didn't understand.

Rafe began to get angry. "I can see her doing it. She would give it all up to keep things peaceful. She'd ask me to leave here."

"Rafe…"

Rafe held the baby tighter. "And God help me but I'd do it too. If she asked me to - believe me - I would. If I thought it would make her happy I'd go. I'd even let that bastard think he's won if it made her happy."

Kate began to stir and let out a soft whimper. Rafe sighed. "That's great. Look at me. I'm upsetting her too. Shh, I'm sorry, sweet girl." He said, trying to calm her. "Thanks for the heads up - Cam."

Cam chuckled, " I didn't know I was giving you a warning. I'm just trying to keep my wife from completely losing it. She was beside herself Rafe…"

"Her bookstore…." Realization washed over Rafe's features. He knew exactly what had upset Abby so. "They're going to run it together. The idea of her leaving…."

"That - among other things." Cam said with a nod. "Abby's convinced if you go you won't ever be able to come back."

Rafe wanted to assure him, but couldn't promise a thing. He knew he'd be lying. The decision he'd made earlier that morning became all the more real every hour it seemed. "Cam - I can't tell you for sure that we won't leave." He leaned back on the porch swing and shifted Kate to rest on his chest, his hand rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep. He placed a soft kiss on her head. "If that's what it takes to keep them safe - we will. As much as we won't want to - we will. We'll leave here." 

****************************

"So." Caleb said with a grin as he watched her finish dressing. "What shall we do this fine spring day?"

"Someone's chipper this morning." Livvie said with a laugh. She never thought she'd laugh again.

"I finally have what's mine." Caleb wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His hands possessively rested on her stomach. "I have reason to be."

"Caleb." Livvie murmured as she leaned back in his arms. "Where are we going?"

He placed his lips close to her ear and spoke softly. "To my old apartment. I had the landlord open it for me."

"And then what?" Livvie asked nervously. She knew she wanted to be wherever he was. She knew - in the end - she'd chose him and whatever he wanted - but her conversation with Alison nagged at her. 

"Rafe and Caleb can't inhabit the same space. It's too hard - there's too much history between them. If you really want to share a life with Caleb then we should both want the same thing."

"It's not just for me Livvie. You won't be happy here either. Don't you want a better life for your child? If we both try and live our lives here together it will end badly. We'll lose both of them."

Livvie covered Caleb's hands with her own. Deep down - she knew Alison was right. She just was able to get him back - she would not lose him now.

She'd convince him that it was for the best. She knew she could do it. All she needed was some time alone with him.

"Let's get going then - OK? Before my dad finds you here. We have a lot of plans to make." Livvie said with a grin as she turned in his arms. 

His eyes glinted with mischief as he replied. "Oh yes. We certainly do."

*****************************

Cam left - no closer to allaying Abby's fears. In fact, his conversation with Rafe just cemented them. 

They'd go. They'd leave - if push came to shove they'd do it.

Life was never easy - Rafe was reminded that more every day he walked this earth. Everything - it seemed, came at a price. 

There were more important things to take care of at the moment than worrying about what Caleb would cause him to do. Rafe walked inside and up the stairs to put Kate down. He tucked her in and took a deep breath. This is what really mattered to him. 

"Ah. There she is. Home at last." A hushed voice called out behind him.

Rafe couldn't help grinning as he turned around. "Yeah. There she is." He beamed as he watched his father walk to the crib and run a hand over Kate's head. "I had a feeling you might come and find me here."

"Well - c'mon. It's not everyday I get a chance to see my grandchild." Ed said softly, love and pride filling his voice. "You did real good kid. And naming her after your mother - that was something. She'd have really liked that."

"It was Alison's idea - actually." Rafe admitted.

"I know. She's an amazing young woman." Ed said with a grin. "You did real good there too."

"I know. Believe me - I got your message. I won't risk losing them - Dad. I know what choices I'll make in the end. Nothing matters to me more than my family." Rafe vowed. "Nothing ever will."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ed replied. "But it's not over yet - son. Not by a long shot. This won't be easy. He'll taunt you. He'll tempt you. Don't fall for it."  


"I won't." Rafe promised. "There's too much at stake."

Rafe watched his father as he still gazed at Katrina. "Alison's going to be so mad she was sleeping. She wants to meet you. If she was here she'd bombard you with a million questions."

"I'll meet her sooner or later." Ed said with a smile.

Rafe laughed back at him. "No offense - Dad - but I hope it's later."

"You can count on it." Ed said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Kate's cheek. He moved to give his son a hug, pulling away quickly. "Good luck, kid. Remember. I'm counting on you."

Rafe watched with a twinge of sadness as the image of his father slipped away. He gazed down at Kate again needing to say the words to her too. "I mean it, Princess. Nothing matters to me more than you and your mom - Katie. I promise you. Nothing ever will."


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Dedicated to my sweet little Nat - who's let me tease her a lot lately. ;) This one was really fun!! :) Until 54! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-three

Abby placed the phone down on the table gently. "She's avoiding me, Cameron."

Cam looked over at her, taking his eyes from his laptop but just briefly, "Babe, you don't know that."

"I do too. " She said, her voice full of annoyance. "She's never there when I call and she hasn't returned my messages. She…."

Cam hit save and pushed his chair back. He knew he'd better start paying attention to her. If he didn't, soon she'd either throw something at him or poke him with something sharp. Even so, he cut her off gently, "Abby. Give her some time. I told you what Rafe said. She's worried. She doesn't want to fight anymore. Maybe it'll work out and Livvie will convince him to go."

"Cameron - please! So now we're trusting Livvie!?!" Abby's voice was incredulous.

She drove him crazy. He stared at her in disbelief, his own voice beginning to rise. "Hey. Hold on a minute. A week or two ago, you and your sister gave Rafe and I the silent treatment because you both were **_sooo_** convinced that Livvie was the key to getting rid of Caleb."

"Yeah - well. I changed my mind." She said, her eyes glittering with anger. "Livvie and Caleb are perfectly matched. Concerned with nothing else but themselves. I'm telling you right now - I am not going to let them get away with this!!"

"Abigail." Cameron warned. "**YOU** are **_NOT_** going to do anything."

"Watch me." She promised as she turned and moved towards the door.

Cam caught her hand and tugged her back, which wasn't at all easy. She was determined to leave. "Abby. C'mon. Calm down."

"NO. Cameron." Abby was so frustrated she started to cry. Angry tears began to fall. "It's not fair. I'm not going to let them do this."

Though he wanted nothing more - she wouldn't let him hold her. As a matter of fact, he was almost afraid she'd punch him. His hands dropped to his sides. "Do what Abby? They haven't done a thing yet and you're fighting. Please. Just stop for a minute."

"I can't…" She protested.

Cam grabbed her arms and held her still. "Abby. What is this about? Is it about Alison and Rafe having to leave because of Caleb or is this because you have this dream for you and Alison and you don't want to lose it? What's the problem here?"

Abby's voice was choked with tears. "It 's everything." She said as she finally gave in.

"Just everything? Is that all?" He said with a grin.

"Cameron." She sniffled. "Don't laugh at me."

"I won't." He promised as he pulled her close. "I'm afraid you'll punch me."

"I have started to take kickboxing you know." She said, finally smiling through her tears.

**********************

Rafe walked out into the bright sunshine, more content than he'd felt for weeks. Finally, he was free. He walked near the Overlook. The last time he was here, he was so scared and confused and now…now he knew exactly what his plans were.

Plans, however, have a way of changing when you least expect them to.

"Reminiscing Slayer?" Caleb called out. "Thinking of what might have been?"

Rafe knew this was coming, but it didn't mean he was ready. "I liked it much better when I got an early warning that you were flying in."

Caleb brushed a leaf from the sleeve of his jacket. "Sorry. I fly more traditionally now. Believe me - it's a real drag."

"I can imagine." Rafe said, willing himself to stay calm. "What do you want?"

"Just taking a walk. I'm sort of taking a tour of all the places you tried to take me down but failed." 

Rafe smirked and crossed his arms in front of him. "Really? Hmmm. When do you get to the Villa?"

Caleb's eyes lit with anger. "Don't you worry about the Villa - Rafe."

"Oh - I'm not worried." He replied.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The scene was eerily familiar. Tired of playing, Rafe had enough. 

Giving Caleb one last look, he began to walk away.

"You're putting up a good front - Rafe but I can see it in your eyes. You can't wait to start this again. You've won the last battle but this war is far from over."

Rafe's voice was soft and serious as he spoke the words. He stared straight into Caleb's eyes. "Hear this. I'm finished. As long as you stay fangless you're safe from me. Because - just in case you need a little refresher course - I'm a vampire slayer and oh - what was that?" Rafe laughed. "That's right. You're not one anymore."

Rafe couldn't help wanting to get a few more digs in. "Now - if you still want fangs - **_and_** for me to leave you alone - there's a costume shop on 10th Street that has a nice selection. It might surprise you to learn that I tried them out myself once. You know - research."

"That's cute, Slayer. Let me tell you something - if you truly had them - you wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Floss them twice a day?" Rafe squinted his eyes at him and asked with a smirk. "I'm guessing that's pretty important."

"Are you done?" Caleb asked then, his voice full of boredom. He was growing tired of the stand-up routine.

"With you?" Rafe nodded "Yeah. I am. I'm finished Caleb. I've got everything I need. I've got my life, just the way I want it. Go. Fly. Be free." Rafe winced and corrected himself. "Sorry. I forgot you lost the wings."

"This is done when I say it's done." Caleb promised.

"OK." Rafe chuckled as he began to walk away again. God - Caleb was still trying to hang on. It was pretty pathetic.

He heard a voice call out behind him as he made his way. "Hurry home. Kiss your wife and that sweet baby while you still can."

Instantly, Rafe had his hand on Caleb's throat, pinning him against the trunk of a tree. His voice was deadly. "You come within 100 feet of either of them and I promise you - you'll be **_wishing_** you died here."

*************************

"Yo. Rocky. You calming down yet?"

  
"Cameron. Stop." Abby smacked him lightly. She knew he was right but deep down, she was still fuming.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Listen Champ - I wouldn't want to face you in the ring."

"I just don't want her to go." Abby said with a sigh. "It's not fair."

"I know…." Cam held her tighter. "But if they choose to leave - listen to me. I know you're just trying to protect them but if that's their choice, then trust me - they don't want you to take up the fight for them."

"But…"

Cam kissed her to keep her from protesting further. "Abby. You know it's true."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

***************************

"There he is." Caleb said with a strangled laugh. "The guy I love to hate."

"That was always your M.O. wasn't it? Can't get to me - so you threaten Alison. And now - you're daring to threaten my daughter." 

Caleb shrugged.

"You really want a fight that bad huh - Caleb?" Rafe released his hold and backed away. "C'mon. Don't embarrass yourself like this. Just let it go."

"You think you and your little pack of do-gooders can take away my life and live to tell about it?" Caleb stared at him in disbelief. "You haven't seen the last of me."

"Is this really what's important to you - Caleb? Look around. You have a chance to start a life with Livvie. You - God help us all - are going to have a family of your own. And instead of focusing on that - you're wasting time here with me - running around chasing after a set of teeth."

Rafe moved to leave again, determined to succeed this time. "If you insist in making threats I'll be there to answer them. But ultimately - I made my choice and trust me Caleb - it's not you." 


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: To the greedy, but not sneaky ;) PCGirl, that sweet angel Melody and Terri, who's given me a lot to live up to. 

Note to Nat – Is this your worried face? =-S  LOL!!  Please -  don't be mad at Rafe.  He's choosing Ali and Kate over Caleb.  That should count for something.  Will he succeed??  Hmm – only time will tell!!  Until 55! Enjoy! xox –Sam  LOL!  :-)

Chapter Fifty-four

"OK - Alison. I've had enough. You can run - but you can't hide from me." Abby took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Alison walked slowly from the kitchen, staring at her feet. Whoever it was - she wanted them to go away. 

In the past few days she'd become somewhat of a recluse, the idea of having to give up her home making her reluctant to leave it for even a minute.

"ALISON BARRINGTON KOVICH!!" She heard her sister call out, her voice angry. "Open this door!!! I know you're in there and I promise you I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

She knew Abby was serious. Alison sighed and pulled the door open.

Abby's eyes were bright with annoyance behind the heavy frames of her glasses. "What the hell is going on?" She asked cutting right to the chase.

Alison felt incredibly guilty and her heart began to ache. It was unbelievable. A little less than a year ago she knew she had a sister, but didn't truly know her. How could she ever say goodbye to her? Her eyes shone with tears. "Abby. I meant to call you…"

Abby wasn't hearing it. She strode into the house and whirled around to face her. "Save it, Alison. You've been ignoring me for days." 

Closing the door gently, Alison turned around. "I'm sorry. It's just - I don't know how to tell you this…"

"That you're leaving? I already know. You forget - I get a preview occasionally." Abby was still so mad she could barely see.

She hadn't spoken to her sister for days and was about to make up for it.  She tucked Kate into her seat as her words came out in a flood. "I don't want to leave - Abby. Oh God - believe me - I don't. If I do, I won't just lose this house, but a hundred dreams I had for my life here. I was so excited about the possibility of living here, close to you and my friends and our families and having our kids grow up together. I was so excited about your plans for us - your bookshop…." Alison's voice broke and she sank into the cushions of the couch.

Abby suddenly felt horrible about attacking her. "Ali…"

Tears began to fall down Alison's cheeks. "I might have to go - Abby. I might have to because I can't ask him to live here and deal with this anymore. It's not fair. He deserves a life of his own, a life that's peaceful, a life where he doesn't have to fight from the moment he wakes up. One way - or another - I'm determined to give it to him."

She wiped her tears away a little too forcefully. "And **GOD**! I am so tired of crying over this!! I want us to be happy - Abby. I don't know why we ever even supposed we could do that here."

******************************

Caleb threw the door nearly off its hinges, startling Livvie.

He glanced around the room - looking to take his anger and frustration out on something - or someone.

"Caleb?" She said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He took a steadying breath as he turned to face her. 

"What is it, my love?" His words were gentle - but his tone far from it.

"I am warning you.  Don't you dare do this to me again." She said as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Do what?" He snapped at her.

"**_This_** - Caleb." Livvie spun back around and stared into his eyes, her own glittering with anger. "I can't take it anymore. Either you want to be with me or you don't - but I'm through with letting you shut me out like this."

Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed. "Olivia…"

She had started and she was determined to finish. "I stood by, I gave you space because I knew you needed it. I waited for you to finally tell me what your plans were and instead you left me alone for hours on end. Then - I left you and you took your own sweet time trying to find me."

Caleb wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He needed to form a plan and he didn't need Livvie getting all emotional now. He needed her to focus. He moved to take her in his arms. "Olivia…"

She pushed him away, her voice shaking with fury, "I've been known to be irrational Caleb but trust me - you haven't seen anything yet. I'm four months pregnant and I'm short on patience."

She was so incredibly passionate about everything, even as a mortal.  He couldn't help but grin. "Then I guess I better let you talk. If I know what's good for me."

Livvie subconsciously ran a hand over her belly and stared up at him. "You need to decide - Caleb. I'll have you know - just before you came back to me - I was trying to figure out a way to live without you. I'd want you every day for the rest of my life - but you gave me so much time that I know now that I could try to move on."

She looked at him and asked with her eyes, "So you tell me.  It's all up to you.  What kind of life do you want Caleb? And whatever life you chose, I need to know the truth. Do you want  to share it with me?"

******************************

"So - stop crying." Abby said with a grin as she picked Kate up and bounced her on her knees.. "Alison you know exactly why you've stayed.  You have been happy here. This is the place where you met Rafe. You fell in love here and this is where Katie was born.  This place is your home. Despite everything –you know you've been happy here."

"I know that.  I do.  But this is also where I was kidnapped and toyed with by vampires. I must be insane." She said with a laugh.

"Oh my God!  A vampire kidnapped you?  What a coincidence. Me too!!"  Abby giggled.  "Ali, c'mon.  Seriously.  We must all be crazy to want to live here.. I need you to tell me, though.  Where else could you two possibly live? Where could you go?  How would you two explain yourselves to the new neighbors? I can see it now."  Abby grinned widely.  "People will ask what your husband's hobbies are and you can say – Oh the usual – he kick boxes, fights evil, slays vampires."

Alison started to laugh harder. "I haven't thought that far ahead.  And Abby!!  Stop it!!  God.  Seriously.  What an ice breaker.  I'd at least be interesting.  I could tell some really good stories at PTA meetings like "Hey did I ever tell you about the time my mom was a vampire herself?  Put a lot of tension in our relationship – especially when she married his enemy and then tried to seduce him to ease the symptoms.  Or did I mention that time when a psycho lunatic vampire from Hell took me hostage and wanted to make me his bride?  Those were some good times."  

Abby was on a roll.  "I'm sure eventually you'd blend in.  Hey.  You know.  Rafe could maybe teach woodshop at the high school. He could teach them how to make stakes."

"And you know - you'd be **_very_** popular on Halloween." Abby continued. "All the kids will want to go to the house –since pictures sometimes come to life and speak to you.  Kids love that.  It's very Harry Potter. "

Alison was now doubled over. It all seemed funny now, though it had been far from it at the time.  "You know – laugh all you want – but you're no better.  Want to explain your little talent – or how your husband came back from the dead?"

Abby's voice was choked with giggles as she tried to answer.  "Sweetie – I may be psychic, but at least my husband only died and came back once. That's a lot easier to explain."

Alison tried but could not stop laughing. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt and she could barely breathe. "You're right.  Oh - Abby. I don't want to go." She said with a sigh.

Abby was in pretty much the same state.  They were both in hysterics.  She tried to steer the conversation to more serious subjects.  "And I don't want you to. But I understand - Ali. I really do."

"I'm sorry Abs. I was avoiding you because I knew you'd be disappointed and that wasn't fair. You have all these plans for us."  Alison said through her giggles.  Tears of laughter began to fall.  That kind of crying was OK with her.

Just then, Rafe walked in. After he left Caleb he went and taught his class at the gym.  His students cursed him as they left – he was particularly brutal today. Caleb had gotten to him – but working out had done wonders. He thought of a way to cheer Alison up too.  Jack was at the gym, joined at the hip with Melissa it seemed.  Her matchmaking looked like it had really paid off.  As he drove to the house one thought overpowered all the rest.  Though he was pleased with the way his conversation with Caleb ended, for his own peace of mind, most of all – he just wanted to be home.

The sound of Alison's laughter melted his heart.  She was laughing.  That was a good sign.  "Hey Angel."  He called out softly

"Hi sweetie."  She said, wiping her eyes again.  "How was class?"

"Great."  He looked at her strangely.  "What's going on?"

Abby fought to keep a straight face but burst out laughing again.  Rafe was going to have a talk with Alison about this.  It seemed to him that she and her sister spent way too much time laughing at his expense.

"Nothing.  Just chatting."  She said unconvincingly, still laughing.

"Alison…" His voice held a warning.

"Seriously – Rafe. We were just talking" Abby fought to keep her voice steady as she tried to persuade him.  "But.  I'm going to go now.  Ali.  Please, just think about what I said. "

"I will.  Thanks.  Love you Abs."  She whispered as she pulled her sister close.

"Love you too."  She whispered back as she hugged her tight.

Abby glanced at Rafe and giggled before she hugged him too.  "And you too. You're not so bad either."  She said as she slipped out the door.

*********************

"I haven't decided yet what I'll do just yet." Caleb said softly. "But I want you there with me.  I thought I made that clear."

"Not nearly  – Caleb.  Are you ever going to ask me what I want to do?"  She was getting so angry – all the fear and sadness she felt in those months he'd left her alone boiling and brimming over.  

"Olivia."  He moved to caress her face in hopes to calm her.

She leaned into his touch, but her voice was still full of frustration. "Caleb.  I need you to tell me and tell me now. What means more to you?  Me and the family we'll have or what we've lost."

"Can't both be equally important?"  He suggested.

"They can.  If you make it clear that you want me with you.  You keep far too much to yourself and I'm not a mind reader."

Caleb dragged her to him, running a hand possessively down her back.  He took her mouth in an intoxicating kiss.

As he pulled away briefly he whispered. "Now.  Is that clear enough?" 

**********************

"What?"  Rafe said as he stared at her.

"Nothing – Rafe."  Alison said, finally able to control herself.

"Nothing huh?  You know Alison – I don't appreciate this."  He said softly as he glanced at Kate, who'd drifted off to sleep, her little lips forming a small O. She was so beautiful and  he was again disappointed.  He'd  really missed her today.

"What?"  She asked, confused.

"You and Abby.  You spend way too much time making fun of me."  He said as he stared at his feet.

Oh my God.  She thought with a smile.  He means it.  He's really annoyed.  "Rafe."  She said softly.  "I love you."

"I love you too.  Just – c'mon – stop."  He said with a frown.

She moved closer to him and took him in her arms.  "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and honestly we were mostly laughing at ourselves.  I promise."

His own arms closed around her but he didn't speak.

"She was trying to cheer me up.  I was feeling sorry for myself."  Alison said as she thought to herself – Kind of like you.  "Please Rafe.  Tell me what to do to make it better."  She said with a sexy smile.

Rafe would get to that, but first he wanted to hear her say what he knew had been troubling her. "So.  She was here to talk to you about wanting to leave?"

She pulled back and stared at him.  "How did you know that?"  

"Cam mentioned something and then I guessed.  Alison. You don't have to worry.  I saw Caleb today and told him I'm done.  We don't need to leave.  It'll be OK."

She wanted to hope, but she was so afraid she'd be disappointed.  "I know you'll try – but …"

Rafe took her chin in his hands and kissed her softly, wanting to convince her.  "No.  It will.  I promise you."  He said as he kissed her again.  It was time to get onto happier subjects.  "Now. There's something we need to get back to.  I think I found a way for you to make up for teasing me."

"Really?"  She murmured as his mouth claimed hers again.  Her head began to spin.

"It might take a while." He said as his lips slid down her throat, teasing her neck with gentle kisses.

Checking to make sure Kate was still out, she wound her fingers in his hair and pressed herself closer to him. "Well.  Lucky you.  I think I've got time."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-five

It seemed so simple. When she was here, when her eyes were closed, she knew without a doubt she could live like this forever.

"Rafe." She whispered.

He didn't wake up, he simply pulled her closer. 

Alison shook her head to try and clear it. Just relax. She warned herself. He said it's fine. Rafe said he'd already seen Caleb and look at him. She sighed as she leaned up do just that smoothing his hair off his forehead with her fingers. He's sleeping like a baby.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep. It was no use. She kept going back and forth. She knew running away was crazy. They'd never run before and she didn't think they should start now. Her conversation with Abby flew through her mind. It was true - there wasn't any other place she could think of that they could possibly live. Half the people in the town they were in already ignored all the craziness that went on - imagine going somewhere no one believed at all? 

"I'd follow you anywhere - Rafe…" She whispered with a smile. 

Her life since she'd met him was a complete roller coaster. She'd felt amazing, dizzying highs and horrific, gut wrenching lows. As she snuggled close and gave in to sleep, Alison knew one thing for sure. Every single second she spent at the top was more than worth the fall.

*************************

Livvie fought to regain her breath as she lay tangled up with the man loved more than life. "You can distract me all you want." She said, her voice suddenly serious. "I'm not going to stop until we discuss this."

"What?" He said, trying his best to make her lose her concentration again.

She would not be swayed. "I'm serious - Caleb. What is it that you plan to do to them this time? Huh? What more could you do? Hurt their child? I can't let you do that."

"Olivia…" He sighed.

"You can't. Don't you see? We have a chance to have something you never thought you'd ever have. We should almost be thanking them." She suggested softly.

"THANK THEM?" He could not believe her. He pulled away sharply, bringing a hand to his forehead. His voice got louder every second. "I have **NOTHING** to thank them for."

Livvie slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe, tying it tightly and smoothing her hands over her stomach. "OK." She said softly as she crossed the room. 

She moved to the closet and pulled some clothes out angrily shoving them into a bag. She got dressed so quickly he barely had time to react. He put on a pair of pants in record time before going after her, "Olivia - stop." 

"NO. Caleb. You aren't ready for this. You're not ready to be with me or our child. You came here for revenge and I have to tell you - I thought I did too. But Alison's happy now. She has the life she wants and I know for a fact she'd have had it a **LOT** sooner if it weren't for me." Livvie marched towards the door.

Tears shone in her eyes as she stared at him. "I'm not going to do it anymore. I want you to think for just a second about something besides what they took when they made us mortal." She ran a hand over her stomach again. "Think about what they gave us when they did."

He stared at her , speechless. Who was this? If he didn't see Livvie standing right in front of him he'd be sure someone else was talking.

Livvie opened the door and stepped out in the hallway. She paused and turned back to face him. "I want this child - more than anything. I want a life with you - more than anything - but you seem to have other plans - plans you won't tell me. You come and you find me when you've made your choice - because I've already made mine."

******************************

"Is that better?" Cam asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"Much." Abby sighed as she fed him another bite of ice cream. He grabbed the spoon and returned the favor. She licked her lips slowly, driving him crazy. "I know you had to work late and are trying to apologize - but you didn't have to get this for me. I'm fine. I finally talked to Alison and everything's better now. I really don't think they'll leave."

Sure he didn't. She told him the last time he was late that if it happened again he'd better come home bearing chocolate peanut butter ice cream. He'd do anything to make her smile. Smiling himself, he kissed her quickly. 

"I'm glad to hear it. It's so odd. I don't even remember not knowing them - you know?" Cam said as he took the empty carton from her and placed it on the floor next to the couch. He tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled off her glasses, setting them aside. 

Abby's eyes sparkled with laughter. She knew exactly what he was up to. She grinned at him, widely. 

"You don't fool me. I know what you really want." She whispered. "You just don't like having to buy your own fruit for your cereal. You think Rafe doesn't notice but he does. He started to order extra blueberries just for you."

"The last thing…" He said as he placed a kiss on her temple, "I'm thinking about…" he moved his lips to her ear, "…right now - is blueberries."

"Really?" She whispered she traced a finger up his arm.

He didn't speak but simply nodded. He leaned close so that his lips touched hers, making her sigh.

She knew exactly where this was going. "You wanna practice - huh?" Abby giggled.

"Yeah." Cam pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "Practice."

******************************

From all the way upstairs he could hear music playing. Rafe glanced at the clock, surprised. It was so early. 

He walked slowly down the stairs, the scent in the air announcing that she must be in the kitchen. He paused at the doorway peered in. The scene before him was so beautiful it made his heart hurt. 

Sun streamed through the windows, flowers bloomed in pots on the sills and Alison and Kate were dancing around the kitchen. 

  
She didn't even notice he was there and he was so mesmerized by the sight he didn't want to interrupt. 

Alison continued to whirl around on her tiptoes, carefully holding Kate in her arms. 

"We can stay in our house. It's going to be fine, pretty Katie. Daddy will take such good care of us." She kissed the top of the baby's head. "He's so good at it. But you know what? " She turned around again. "I think I'm pretty good at taking care of him too."

Gazing at them, his heart spilling over with love, he couldn't agree with her more.

The song on the radio stopped, drifting into another not so suitable for dancing. A bit disappointed, Alison sighed and moved to put Kate down so she could finish cooking, jumping a bit when she saw Rafe standing there.

"Morning." She said with a smile. "How long have you been downstairs?"

"Long enough. Hey, let me take her." He smiled as Alison placed Kate in his arms, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she got back to breakfast. "Guess we're going to have to save up for ballet lessons, huh?"

"But of course!" Alison replied, pulling banana nut muffins from the oven. "Wait until they cool off - OK?" She warned him. 

"Yes ma'am" He said as he settled on the window seat with Kate. 

Rafe watched Alison move around the kitchen and knew he'd do anything he could to keep her here. She belonged no where else but in this house. She loved it. You could see it in the way she got so much joy from doing the most mundane tasks. You could see it in the cute little touches she added to every room. Running away would mean that Caleb would take something else from her and Rafe swore to himself, right then and there, that he'd never let that happen.

"What?" She said when she caught him looking at her. 

"Nothing." He said with a grin. "I was just watching you."

"I noticed." She grinned back. "It's got to be pretty boring. Here." She said as she brought him a muffin. "They're cool enough now. I want you to bring some to the gym. I'll pack them up. " She said as she moved to walk away. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit beside him. "Hold on…" He said with a grin.

"Nothing's boring about watching you." He shifted Kate in his arms so he could get close enough to kiss her. "Especially here."

"In the kitchen!? How chauvinistic of you!" She laughed as he pulled away.

"No." Rafe shook his head. "In this house. It's yours Alison. It's like it was built for you. We can't leave."

"I don't want to - but Rafe I would. I'd do it for you." She promised. "Then maybe you could finally relax."

"Angel - that's sweet - really it is - but seriously. How long have you known me? When do I **_ever_** relax?" He laughed.

She could think of a time or two but she knew overall - he was right. "You have a point." Alison kissed him softly.

"I'm not leaving." He insisted., staring into her eyes.

"Well - if you're not - I'm not." She smiled at him.

"What about Kate?" Rafe said as he glanced down at his daughter, who was babbling to herself.

Alison smiled wider. "She and I are a package deal. Where I go - or stay in this instance - so does she." 

"It might not be easy." Rafe warned her, moving closer.

"When has it ever been?" She replied with a laugh as she pressed her lips to his.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: It's getting hard to keep this up. My next story is already taking over my brain. I CANNOT wait to post the first chapter!!! The problem is - I'm not sure I'm doing this one justice. So I took a few days to get this just right. Not too much left now - so get ready! Thanks as always for your reviews. Y'all astound me - you truly do. Until 57! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-six

"What's going on with her?" Lucy asked as she braided Christina's hair. It was so amazing how easily they slipped back into a routine. She was back - with her Doc. It was exactly where she knew she belonged.

Though she had moved back in with Kevin, Lucy thought of Ian often. She wanted to make sure he was OK. It would take some time before they could truly become friends again. She missed Danny and so did Christina. She hoped she could find some time to talk to him soon.

"I don't know." Kevin said with a sigh. "I wish that I did."

"When did she come back? I didn't even hear her." 

"Late last night." Kevin sipped his coffee. "She was very upset. I hate to see her like this and it can't be good for the baby."

Lucy shook her head. The fact that Livvie was pregnant at all astounded her. The fact that Livvie was pregnant with Caleb's child was completely terrifying. 

"And now - this morning? She up and gone already. He has a pull on her - Lucy. She'll be tied to him forever. I wish there was something I could do." Kevin was so frustrated. He didn't know how to help his daughter and it was killing him.

She looked over at Kevin, wanting to console him. She kissed the top of Christina's head and whispered in her ear.

Nodding, Christina walked over and crawled into Kevin's lap. "It's OK Daddy." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart." Kevin said as he pulled her close. He had one daughter safe and sound. He wished he could say the same about the other.

**********************

Alison held Kate close as she walked towards the door. "Who could that be Katie? Huh? Maybe Aunt Abby or maybe it's Grandma. We haven't seen her in a long time. She's been so busy lately designing clothes. Scary - right? I know." Alison giggled. Even though it made her laugh, it was nice to see her mother occupied with something productive at last.

She peeked through the peephole and saw who it truly was.

"Livvie." She said as she opened the door, shifting Kate in her arms.

Livvie looked at her and smiled slightly. "Ali - hi. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure." Alison said, not knowing exactly why she felt it would be alright. There was something about the way Livvie looked. Since the last time Alison saw her she looked more like her old self. Softer with a trace of kindness in her eyes. She wasn't nearly like Tess, but she looked more like the old Livvie, the one that she knew before Caleb came into their lives.

Livvie gazed around the living room, seeing all the framed photos and little knickknacks "This looks just like someplace you and Rafe would live."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Livvie said softly. "It's beautiful. It's a real home."

Alison looked on in concern. She seemed so lost. "Livvie - are you OK?"

Livvie shook her head. "No. Not really. I'm sorry Alison. I - I came to tell you that I couldn't do it. I was going to try - I promise you I was. I was going to try and convince him to go."

Livvie sat down on the couch and ran a hand over her stomach. "He doesn't understand. It doesn't have to be like what you and Rafe have. Us living like this - it doesn't have to be a house with a white picket fence or me in the kitchen with cookies baking in the oven. We could have a piece of both of us that gets to live on, that will walk around and represent the love we have for each other. We could have it now - but it's not what he wants."

Alison just kept quiet and let Livvie talk. She propped Kate up on her knees so she was facing her. Kate was oblivious to the conversation - she was mesmerized by her own feet.

Livvie looked over at her and smiled softly, "He forgets he was born mortal. He was once as small as Kate, with a life full of possibilities. He lost that life a long time ago and I really thought he'd be happy for the chance to get it back. He's not Ali. He misses the power that being a vampire gave him. It's making it so he can barely breathe. I want him to be happy and he won't be living like this."

"What are you saying - Livvie?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry Alison but I can't stop him. I'm not really sure what he's planning to do. He may try to ruin you again. He may just leave. I don't know. He won't tell me. I also wanted to tell you that I'm staying - for now. Until I have the baby at least."

"Livvie. It's OK." Alison kissed Kate's neck as she placed her head on her shoulder. It was almost naptime.

"I know I told you I wanted to try and make up to you and I said that I'd try. But I can't. So - I don't expect you to try and forgive me." Livvie wiped her eyes and stared off into space.

Alison patted Kate's back as she heard her breathing slow. She looked into Livvie's eyes. "Livvie. I know what you are trying to do - and I have to be honest with you. It's going to take a long time." Alison blinked back tears as she continued. "I don't know if I can ever truly forgive you. There are so many things you've done that still hurt me when I just think about them. The feeling is as real as if I'm back in time, experiencing it all over again." She held Kate closer and took a deep breath. "But. Even with that - I think you should stay. You shouldn't go through this alone."

Livvie got up and stood to look out the window. "I might have to - Ali." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I left him - again. The other night I walked out because he's so consumed by the fact that he's lost his legacy that he's not interested in what we could have together. He's obsessed. He had the ability to live forever and now he's incredibly vulnerable. He despises being vulnerable."

Alison began to get angry. Too bad Caleb, she thought bitterly. Her voice was shaking a bit as she spoke. "I don't have any sympathy for him - Livvie. He was immortal - but he thought nothing of taking the life of someone else." Alison shivered and continued to rub Katie's back. She didn't want to get into this. 

"Livvie - I'm sorry. I'm not going to talk about this anymore. Seriously - this is not a conversation you want to have with me. I don't know what your life with him was like - I can't imagine what about it attracted you. I don't really want to know - because I know it will never be something I'd understand. I think you deserve the chance to be happy if you want it. I don't really have the right to banish you. But you need to promise me that you won't do anything to harm me or my family. I'm tired of fighting - especially you. As long as you promise to do that - I wish you every happiness."

"Do you really?" Livvie asked as she turned to face her.

Alison nodded. "I do. Livvie. I really do."

"Why?" Livvie asked, dumbfounded. "Why would you possibly after all I did to you?"

"Because I hate to see anyone so miserable. As sick and twisted as he is, Caleb, apparently, makes you happy. I was hoping you could go off and live a life together. Maybe that can't happen. But you should at least be near your family as you start your own."

Alison held Kate tight as she looked sadly at the woman she used to call her friend. "Having a child? Livvie, it's such an amazing experience. If he let's you do it alone - Caleb has no idea what he's missing."


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Dedicated to those of you reading along who happen to like sugar - (and who have read past Chapter 1 and know that all is not what it seems.) LOL! Until 58! xox-G 

PS Nat - You're crazy! :)

Chapter Fifty-seven

Caleb's mind raced. This was not at all going as he had planned. He came here to bring her back with him. He came to make them pay. Instead, all he felt was powerless and as if Livvie was further away than she was before.  
That all changed today. He needed to find her.

Caleb stood outside of the lighthouse, knowing for sure this was a place he was not welcome. He paced back and forth, trying to decide how to approach this.

She came up behind him softly. "Caleb." She whispered.

"Olivia." He said with a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ready for another fight.

"Looking for you." He answered.

She shook back her hair and placed a hand on her belly. "Well - you found me. What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day. You gave me a lot to think about."

There was fire lighting her eyes as she asked, "And did you take a precious moment out of your busy day to actually think?"

He couldn't help but smile. She was so angry at him. God how he loved her. "Yeah." He nodded at her. "I did."

"So?" She said with a shrug.

"So." He said as he moved closer. "You want me to chose between you and our child and my legacy. Is that right?"

"No. I want you to think about something else besides your legacy for one second. I want you to think about us."

"I do. I think about you all the time. Since the moment I found out about our child I could barely think of anything else." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Caleb…" She sighed, wanting to believe.

"Come home with me." He whispered his lips close to her ear. His breath teased her skin. "We can make a life together there. We can have it all."

She wanted to say yes. She also knew that if he truly wanted her he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

**********************

"So then what happened?" Rafe asked. She had started the story of Livvie stopping by but wasn't paying attention. Alison was busy playing with Kate, who was glancing all around the room.

"Katie, sweetie, whatcha looking at?" She whispered as she gave her a goofy grin. "Oh my God. Rafe look at her - she's getting so big."

Rafe cast his eyes at his daughter, his heart melting. He could watch Kate all day long, but Alison was driving him nuts. She'd started a story about Livvie coming over a half hour ago and kept getting distracted.

"Alison? Angel? Please, finish your story." He pleaded.

Seemed she had two children to take care of, Alison thought with a grin. "She said that she was staying to have the baby. I told her I thought it was a good idea."

"You what?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Alison. A week ago you were ready to leave Port Charles if she didn't - now you want her to stay?"

"No one should have to go through something like childbirth alone - not when they have family nearby. I know I certainly couldn't have done it without you." She said as she leaned over to kiss him.

As she pulled away, Rafe's mind was still spinning. He knew as long as Livvie was here - Caleb would be too. He knew that he and Alison had made a decision - they wouldn't run, but glancing over at Kate he couldn't help but worry about what the future would hold for her.

Alison could what was going on in his mind. She tried her best to soothe him. "Rafe. Listen to me. I know it's hard to believe but she's changed a lot. I feel like somehow - I don't know - but I'd like to think it's permanent."

"It's probably because Caleb ripped her apart again and now her evil side is wandering around alone in the woods." Rafe muttered. 

"Could be." Alison laughed. She shifted Kate on her lap so that she was sitting up facing him. Rafe looked down and snagged her foot, giving it a little tug, making Kate squeal with laughter. Alison watched them both and had to sigh. "Oh Rafe. What am I going to do with you?"

"What?" He grunted. He was furious with himself. He'd promised that he'd stop doing this. 

She stared into his eyes and smiled. "I can see how worried you are and I know I'll have to say this millions of times during my lifetime - I love how concerned you are for us. I really truly do. But don't you think - perhaps - that if you stopped wondering what might go wrong you could be pleasantly surprised?"

Rafe picked Kate up off of Alison's lap and held her close. He sighed as he answered, "Yeah. That - or ambushed." 

***********************

"Caleb? Think about what you're saying. You know if we leave - we won't ever be able to come back here. The baby…and what about my father?" 

He stared into his eyes, his voice full of fierce determination, "No one tells us where we can go or where we stay."

"You want to go back to your home?"

Caleb ran a hand over the side of her face and tangled in her hair. "Our home - Olivia. Our home. "

"Our home." Livvie repeated, not daring to hope. "What will we do there Caleb? Do you have some sort of plan?"

He smiled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? I always have a plan - Olivia. There is no need for you to worry. We'll have everything we need. You'll be well taken care of."

"The baby…" She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"Will be fine." He answered. "I'll have everything you need there."  
Livvie was trying to understand what he was saying. "Why is going back so important?"

"Because." He felt a surge of power just saying the words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I've found it, my love."

As she sank into him, Livvie's eyes were wide with shock. "What!?"

His lips claimed hers passionately. "The answer - Olivia. I can regain what I lost."

She pulled away stared at him. "What about me?" 

"You too." He promised, trailing a hand down her side.

"Our child?" She asked, not knowing what answer she truly wanted to hear. 

He gave her the only answer there was as far as he was concerned, "Yes, Olivia. We can have it all."

****************************

"Rafe…" Alison sighed. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Rafe gave Kate a kiss and handed her back to his wife. His voice was full of frustration. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

"Tough habit to break - huh?" She said with a grin.

He turned to look at her, his face full of disbelief.

"Alison - seriously, why are you so happy? I'm going on about watching out for Caleb and you're sitting there with a smile on your face."

"Yep." She grinned wider.

"Want to tell me the reason?" He asked, completely curious.

She pressed a kiss to Kate's head before she answered. "Because. I'm here with you and with Kate. I'm exactly where I want to be. Don't you see Rafe? Right here in this house? Nothing else matters."

She humbled him, once again. "Alison…" He said with a sigh.

"You'll never stop worrying. You'll never be able to shake the feeling that Caleb might hurt us. I know that now." She waved a hand at him. "So - go ahead. Go crazy - vent away. I'll wait for you to finish." 

She leaned back on the couch and laid Kate in her lap. Kate wrapped her fists around Alison's fingers and held on tight. Alison was now paying full attention to their daughter, laughing along with the baby as she happily flailed around. 

Rafe realized that as far as she was concerned - the conversation was over.

"I still have more I want to say…" Rafe called out.

"I know. I can tell. That's fine." Alison said as she continued to stare at Kate. "Go ahead."

"Are you saying you're not going to listen to me?" He couldn't believe her.

"Oh - I'll hear it alright." She giggled. "I'm just not going to bother to answer you." 

"Alison…" He said, exasperated.

"Raaafe…" She mimicked him with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. 

Hearing the sound, Alison finally looked up at him again. "Are you done now?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think so." He replied. "I might want to go back to it later though."

"Oh. I don't doubt it." She said with a sigh.

It was amazing. He realized, for the first time, her words and reaction were all it took to calm him down. It was amazing, to be able to let go and know that if he got crazy again, she'd still be sitting right there, loving him no matter what.

His voice was full of love as he spoke to her. "You are so good for me, Alison." Rafe said as he moved to pull her close. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." She replied as she tilted her face to kiss him. 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight

Lucy had called earlier to give him a warning. Seems Livvie and Caleb were back together again. What that meant exactly, Rafe wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out.

He pounded on the door. 

"No one's home." He heard Caleb call from the other side.

Undeterred, Rafe continued to pound.

Caleb opened the door with a sigh. "Selling Girl Scout cookies, Slayer? I'll take a box of Thin Mints if it'll make you go away." 

"What do I have to do to make you go away?" He replied, ignoring the joke.

Caleb sighed as he watched Rafe storm into the apartment. "There's nothing you can do that influences me. How long is it going to take you to get that?" He shook his head. "I actually shouldn't be surprised. You always were slow."

Rafe took a deep breath. "Caleb. Stop. I'm trying to be reasonable here…"

"If this is you reasonable than I'd hate to see you when you were irrational. Oh wait. I've seen that too." He replied with a smirk. He kept his hand on the door and gave him a look. "Thanks for the visit - but didn't you tell me you were done with me?"

Rafe couldn't leave. Not until he had some sort of handle on what Caleb had planned. The safety of his family depended on it. "You're up to something. I can tell." 

Caleb thought for a moment. It wasn't really giving anything away to tell him at least a portion of the plan. "I'm taking Olivia home with me."

"Home?" Rafe asked, suspicious.

Caleb began to speak very slowly. "Yes, home. Trans-syl-vania. You remember it don't you?"

"I remember it well." Rafe stared him down, "And I know what you're hoping to do there."

"Do you? Good for you." Caleb walked back into the room, leaving the door open in hopes that Rafe would leave soon. "Look, Slayer. If you're so smart and already know everything - I don't understand why you're here harassing me."

Rafe remembered the time a few months ago when he and Caleb worked together. So much had happened since then. He took a deep breath before he spoke. He didn't expect Caleb to care but he needed to say the words. "I'm just trying to protect my family."

Caleb's voice was strong as he countered. "And I'm protecting mine."

Rafe couldn't believe the fact that Caleb actually had a family to speak of now. "You would really turn your own child?"

Caleb was through talking. "That's none of your concern."

Rafe wasn't done - not by a long shot. His eyes lit with anger as he continued. "Oh - but it is. I've been fighting you my whole life Caleb. I've let you get the better of me more times than I care to admit. But I don't want my children to have to take up where I left off - or even worse, their children. I want it to end with us, Caleb."

***************************

"So that's your decision?" Alison asked. She and Livvie sat on the porch, with Kate sleeping soundly beside her in the sunshine.

"It's his decision really, but I think it's best. He wants us to go back there to live. He wants me to have the baby there." Livvie replied, running a hand over her stomach gently.

"What about your Dad?" Alison prompted.

Livvie shuddered at the thought. It was tearing her up inside but her choice was made. "That's the hardest part. He's been so good to me, but I can't live without Caleb, Ali."

"I understand." She said with a nod. "If I had to choose, Rafe would win every time."

"I guess we are more alike than I realized." Livvie said with a laugh.

Alison blinked back tears and hugged her arms around herself. "Yeah. I guess that's why we were such good friends."

Livvie reached out and tentatively grabbed Alison's hand. "Ali - thank you."

"For what?" She asked, a bit taken aback as she stared at her.

Suddenly embarrassed, Livvie let go. "For even speaking to me anymore. For all the advice you've given me lately. I know all of this hasn't been easy for you."

"Not at all, actually." Alison admitted. She gave Livvie a small smile. "It's OK. It doesn't matter anymore." 

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter, Livvie. I have everything I need."

It must be amazing to be so sure, Livvie thought as she stared at her. "You really do - don't you?"

"I do." Alison said with a nod. "And now you do too."

Maybe, for the first time, she was beginning to believe it. Livvie moved to get up, still a bit anxious around her former friend. "Thanks again, Ali."

"You're welcome." She watched as Livvie began to walk away. "Livvie?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she turned around.

"Do me a favor - OK?"

"Sure." It was the least she thought she could do.

As she began to speak Kate stirred. Alison picked her up and held her close. "Take care of yourself, alright? And take care of your child. When you start to think everything's going wrong, just think about what a wonderful chance you've been given. Promise me you'll try to remember that."

Livvie's eyes filled with tears. She knew it was good advice, but she also knew herself. When things were going well, most times, all she wanted was more. 

"I promise I'll try, Ali." She replied as she turned and walked away.

Alison held Kate tighter and whispered. "That's all I ask."

******************************

"It won't end - Slayer. Don't you remember? You can't get me - I can't get you."

"I know, and I've finally made peace with that - but my daughter - Caleb." He couldn't believe he was even trying. "My daughter. I look at her and I just can't…" Rafe trailed off. This was pointless. He moved towards the door. "Never mind." He said with a sigh. "Good luck. Good riddance. Bon voyage."

He was nearly out the door when Caleb called him back. "What about her?"

"What?" Rafe asked as he turned around.

"Your daughter. What about her?" Caleb repeated.

It was probably giving him more ammunition, but Rafe was too caught up in his thoughts to realize what he was actually saying. "I want a better life for her - Caleb. I want her to feel safe and as long as you and I are at odds, she won't be."

"So. Why don't you just ignore me?" Caleb suggested.

"Ignore you?" Rafe replied, his voice full of disbelief. "I would. I've tried. But then you get bored and decide to set me up - in the most elaborate and twisted way possible. When you're like this - when you're mortal it's easy. When you are out of your element, things calm down." Rafe's fists clenched and his voice began to rise. "But when you're back to your old self - all hell will break loose and I CAN'T HAVE THAT. Trying to protect Alison was hard enough. Keeping both her and Katrina safe?" Rafe shook his head. "It's something I'll fight to do with my last breath. I promise you that."

Caleb began to laugh at him. "You think too much of yourself, Slayer. Trust me - you're hardly in my thoughts at all."

"I don't buy it." Rafe replied. "The last time we talked you threatened their safety. I want it to end - Caleb. I don't know what I have to do to make that happen - but I'm willing to try."

"What more do you want from me? I said I'm leaving. Isn't that enough? You'll have your little dream. You, Betty Crocker and your blond babies can live your life out in snore inducing suburbia till you're old and gray."

"When will you come back?" Rafe asked, his voice shaking.

Caleb shrugged. "Maybe soon. Maybe never. I haven't decided yet."

That wasn't a good enough answer. "Decide now." Rafe demanded.

"When it's time." Caleb said softly.

His first instinct was always the best. He should never have come here. Defeated, Rafe walked towards the door. Before he walked out he turned to face Caleb again. His voice was full of emotion when as he spoke.. "You have a chance here, Caleb. A chance to start over. A chance to fix everything that went wrong the first time around. If you were as smart as you think you are you'd take it - because if you go back there and return to your old life it'll end the same. You'll win some, you'll lose some. If you have Livvie and your child there with you - there'll be so much more at stake."

Rafe eased out into the hallway and gave Caleb one parting thought. "I'm not your only enemy, Caleb. Your biggest one is yourself." 


	59. Chapter 59

A/N:  These last two chapters are really to give you a head start on my new story which is called _Resolution_.  There's some stuff to be explained, and some characters for you to get used to. This next one starts off **much** differently than I envision it will end.  I'm really, really excited about it. 

As for _Chances_, the point of this story wasn't really to get anywhere specific, like out of Joshua's clutches or to the birth of a new baby.  It was really just to give everyone a chance – to get through things from the past and move on with their lives. It's not quite a tidy ending and leaves all sorts of possibilities. I hope you think I did it justice. It was certainly fun to write. 

Chapter 59's really the end and Chapter 60 – well – 60's just a bonus! ;) What's to come?  Read and find out.  Until 1!  LOL! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-nine

There was nothing more any of them could do. For the time being all seemed quiet and peaceful.

Caleb and Livvie had left town, perhaps for good, perhaps not.  What the future held for them and the family they were starting remained to be seen.  For most of the people back in Port Charles, life was just too good spoil things by worrying.

Rafe couldn't believe it was true.  Some part of him actually missed Caleb.  He'd spent a lot of time and energy on him and without him nearby to worry about, he was sort of at a loss.

Alison noticed and couldn't help but laugh about it.  "I could get some of those teeth from the costume shop.  Just in case you need a bit of a refresher course. Or you know, you could give me more of those self defense lessons."  She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't even think about it."  He warned her.  The image of her with fangs was more than he could bear.  He took a deep breath and his voice filled with laughter.  "Except for the self defense lessons – those you can have anytime."

"What do you think will happen?"  She said as she moved into his arms.

"What usually happens when I give you a lesson?"  He whispered.

"Rafe!"  She laughed and pushed him away slightly.  They'd get back to that shortly, she promised herself.  "I mean with them."

Rafe shook his head, not knowing how to answer her.  There were so many possibilities.  They could chose to live their lives mortal, but that's not what he thought would happen.  There was still a chance that Caleb would choose not to regain the life he lost.  Rafe wasn't betting on it, but if there was anything Alison taught him, it was that you had to have hope.  "I have no idea.  They have a chance now.  Let's see what they do with it."

"So do we – you know?"  She said as she tilted her face up to his.

"Yeah.  So do we."  He replied as he kissed her.

*****************************

Abby smiled as she spoke on the phone. "Daisy, thank you - so much - for everything. Have a great time!"

Hanging up, she turned around to see Cam standing behind her. "You're in a good mood."

"I'm in a great mood. That was Daisy." She said, her face nearly glowing with joy. She had another call earlier and been on her way to find him when the phone rang again. 

"So I gathered." Cam laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

Abby was a bundle of nerves, everything was catching up to her at once. All the good news she had gotten this morning had made her blissfully happy. 

"Daisy and her husband are on a riverboat cruise - can you believe it? She's so excited. She can't wait to go see her grandchildren."

Cam was just happy to see her happy. Her words barely registered. He was content to just watch her.

"What about you Cam?" She asked with a nervous giggle.

"What?" He gently ran a hand through her hair.

Her voice shook a bit. "Can you wait to see your grandchildren?"

What's going on with her, he thought. She's acting weird. "Umm. Yeah - since I'm guessing we'd actually have to have _children_ before that happens." 

"OK." Abby said with a nod.

"OK - what?" Cam asked as he began to nibble on her ear.

"We'll have children first." She sighed as his lips glided down her neck.

"Good. Glad that's settled." He whispered against her skin. "Let's get started."

"Cam, sweetie. I think that'll be overkill." She tried to concentrate as his hands moved up her back - under her sweatshirt. "Seems we've already gotten started."

He pulled away and stared at her, knowing exactly what she meant. "Abby!?"

"Cameron." She smiled widely. 

Cam began to stammer. "W-w-w-what are you saying? Are you? Are we?"

"We are." She beamed.

"Abby…" Cam said softly, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please Cam. Don't do that." She begged with a laugh. "If you start - you're going to make me lose it."

Despite what she said her words were useless, since she was crying already.

Cam's arms tightened around her. "Too bad. Deal with it." 

He kissed her softly, his voice full of awe. "Abby. Oh my God."

She couldn't find her voice to speak, so she decided to just kiss him back.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you OK?"

Abby finally managed to whisper, "Uh huh. I'm perfect. The doctor called this morning. Everything's fine."

"How did you manage to keep this from me?" He wondered as his hand moved to rest on her stomach.

"I didn't even realize it myself.  I honestly didn't even see it.  I just went for a checkup and…surprise!  You told me you'd always try and surprise me, and look at that.  You did." She said with a laugh as she tried to stop crying. She placed her hand over his and it was hopeless. It just made her cry harder.  

"Guess they thought it was time - huh?" She said smiling through her tears, pulling his face to hers.

"Yeah. Guess it's time.' Cam replied, quickly glancing above before he kissed her.

*************************

"You're such a wimp."  Melissa said with a laugh.

"I knew you were tough – but now I know. You're brutal."  Jack replied, catching her around the waist and kissing the side of her neck as they walked into the Recovery Room.

"Have fun at class?"  Imani greeted them with a grin.

"I wouldn't call it fun."  Jack muttered.  "Torture – maybe."

"You must like torture then."  Jamal shook his head.  "You take her class four times a week."

"It's not for the cardio.  Trust me."  Jack whispered.  "Man – watching her?  It's worth the torture."

"Neanderthals. Both of you."  Melissa sighed, but couldn't help smiling.  Never in her wildest dreams did she believe this would happen to her.  They had a long way to go, but looking at Jack, for the first time in ages she believed something good would come.  

Jack felt the same way.  Despite all his protests, finally he seemed to be able to move on.  Livvie had Caleb.  She'd always have Caleb.  It was about time he found someone who was good for him.  Melissa was tough, he meant what he said earlier.  She'd fight him a lot along the way.  But he was looking forward to the battle.  It was sure to be a lot of fun.

The workout made her ravenous with hunger.  Melissa looked around the place and giggled. "Now.  What does a person have to do to get service here?"

"You have to know the owner." Imani laughed. "Sit down.  I'll send someone right over." 

A waitress appeared in seconds.  Melissa placed her order and leaned back in her chair.  As she did, she turned to look at Jack.  "Wow.  I'm lucky I know you."  She said softly, staring into his eyes.

He leaned close and took her hand in his.  "I think it's the other way around."  He replied.

****************************

On the other side of the world, Caleb watched Livvie grow more each day.  She seemed content.  For the first time in a long while, they both seemed to be.

Maybe it was the fact that they were finally able to be together.  Maybe it was knowing what the future held for them.

Caleb watched Livvie as she slept, her face full of peace.  She had become what he'd always envisioned.  A perfect match for him, in every way.  Passionate always, in her opinions and in bed.  She would embrace either life they chose.  He knew that for sure now.

Rafe's words echoed in his mind.  He didn't really believe them.  He couldn't.  To believe meant that the slayer was right, and he knew nothing of the life Caleb might lead.

There were chances for them here and paths to be taken.  He knew whatever one he chose he'd be victorious in the end. 

For him, there was no other option.

  



	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

December rolled around, and with it tons of snow. Kevin sat on the couch in Rafe and Alison's living room and couldn't help but wonder.  Their child, his grandchild, would be three months old now.

Alison had an idea what Kevin was thinking.  She watched as Lucy sat beside him to comfort him. She was hoping that whatever path they chose that Caleb and Livvie were happy, because as long as they were, Rafe would be too.

For the first time in months, Ian and Danny joined in the festivities.  It had taken a long time, but he and Lucy were able to make peace.  Plus, there was a new doctor at GH that Alison had met recently.  Since her last matchmaking scheme worked so well, she was ready to try it again.

Presents were strewn all around the floor and her eyes filled up as she watched Katie crawling through the wrappings. Kate didn't have the faintest clue what was going on today, but enjoyed all the commotion.  So did Alison.  It was amazing.  Everyone she loved was here in her home, enjoying themselves.  It was just what she'd always wanted.

Though the rest of the house was filled with happiness, in the kitchen, there was a battle waging.  "Get away from me Cameron. I swear to you." Abby pushed him away.

"Merry Christmas, Abs." He smiled at her, trying to pull her into his arms again. She looked so beautiful. 

She felt so ugly. Nearly nine months pregnant with twins, she could barely move.  "Cam.  Stop." 

"C'mon Abby…"  He pleaded, laughing at how angry she was.

"No stop!"  She cried, her face full of fear.  "Cameron…"  She started to sob.

"What's the matter?"  He asked, his voice rising in panic.

She stood to face him and placed both hands on her huge stomach. "Oh my God. I think it's time."

It was always a good thing to befriend a doctor.  After a quick assessment by Ian, Abby was whisked away to the hospital.

The whole house full of people followed behind.

Rafe remembered well the way he felt not so long ago.  He reached for Alison's hand.  She gave it a squeeze and smiled softly.  She knew exactly what he was thinking.  

Hours later, Rafe woke Alison with a kiss.  She had fallen asleep holding Kate.  "They're here."  He whispered.

Abby and Cam now had two little girls of their own.  Julia Alison, after Abby's mom and of course, her sister, and Gwendolyn Faith, after her good friend, Gwen.  Gwendolyn was a mouthful of a name for someone so small, or so they thought. So they were going to call her Lynnie for short.

They were both ecstatically happy, and had every reason to be.  Both babies were healthy and as far as they were concerned, absolutely beautiful.

Exhilarated for her sister, but glad to finally be home, Alison put Kate to bed and went to get ready herself.  

"He's in for a rough time, poor guy."  Rafe said with a yawn as they walked into the bedroom.

You too, Alison thought with a grin as she moved towards the bathroom.  "It'll be tough, but it would be fun, don't you think?"

"One is hard enough.  I can't imagine two."  He laughed as he got ready for bed.

Alison came out, in her favorite pj's, her hair falling about her shoulders.  She glanced at the clock. "Christmas isn't over you know.  It's not quite midnight."

"I beg to differ."  Rafe replied, lying down.  It had been a long day.

"I still have one more present for you."  She said with a smile.  

Rafe shook his head as he sat up again.  She was ridiculous. "Alison.  We need to chat about this I think.  You've given me plenty already.  How much shopping did you do?"

She giggled as she handed him a small flat box, wrapped with exquisite care.  "Trust me.  This isn't something you're going to want to take back."  She crawled onto the bed and faced him.

He opened the package and pushed through the tissue paper.  When he saw what was inside his eyes widened in shock.   "Alison?"

"Yes?"  She answered.

"Are you crazy?"  He asked her.

"If I'm crazy, so are you.  I didn't do this alone, Rafe Kovich."

He pulled the small blue outfit from the box.  "Are you sure?"

"Very."  She said with a smile. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  "He'll be here in the summer."

"He - Alison?"  Rafe asked when he finally found his voice.

"Are you really going to doubt me?"  She cautioned him as his lips sought hers.

"No."  He replied as he kissed her softly, his voice full of love.  "Never again."

New lives began every day, and with them, new possibilities.  What the future held, no one knew, but right now - safe in their home - the present was all that mattered.


End file.
